


Late Night Dances and Taking Chances

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BillDip, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi, incubus Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is a dancer who's very good at his job. Bill Cipher is an incubus who is also very good at his job. And when they meet at Dipper's debut in the Gravity Falls club, well... let's just say it's lust at first sight. But maybe it could be something more, despite the insistence of Dipper's family that an incubus could never feel love. But Dipper can hope, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pulsar

_“Mr. Cipher, what do you do all day?” the child asked, skipping along happily beside his friend._

_The tall man smiled pleasantly down at the boy. “I travel.”_

_“Where do you go?”_

_“All over. Wherever I want.”_

_“Because you're magic, right?”_

_“Yep.” He paused as the boy knelt to turn over a rock, always curious. “I can just teleport wherever I want to go.”_

_“But you like Gravity Falls, right?”_

_“Very much.”_

_“I can tell, because you keep coming back. I like it here too.” The boy huffed at finding nothing of interest beneath the rock, straightening up and continuing to walk. Mr. Cipher followed closely behind him. “What do you do when you travel?”_

_“Oh, this and that... many different things. It just depends on what mood I'm in. I like to read. I like to meet new people. Just whatever.”_

_“I like meeting new people too.” The child turned and took the man's hand. His big brown eyes twinkled. “Like you!”_

_“Heh, and am I glad we met. You'd be getting into a lot of trouble out here if we hadn't.” As he spoke, the man had to sweep the child off his feet to keep him from being bitten by a strange, feathery snake that was slithering by. Realizing what it was, he shielded the other's eyes and stomped on it, killing it instantly._

_“What was that?” the younger yelped, trying to see._

_Mr. Cipher lifted his hand. “A basilisk, young one. It would have turned you to stone if you had made eye contact with it.”_

_“Oh. Thank you!”_

_Mr. Cipher put him down. “It's getting late. You should be returning to your home.”_

_“I'm almost ten,” the boy boasted. “I can stay up as long as I want!”_

_“I don't think so, young man. It's just going to get more dangerous out here with each passing minute. Come on.” He held out his hand, and the other took it again._

_“You're magic, you can protect us,” the child muttered._

_“That's true. But you need your rest. And I'm sure your mom has dinner ready.”_

_“Fine.”_

_They were quiet for a while, the younger sometimes glancing up at his companion, full of childish wonder. His friend was tall, taller than his dad. His skin darker than any other person he's ever seen. Black hair often pulled into a ponytail, sometimes under a top hat, sometimes not. Strange eyes, one of gold and the other intense blue. Both very intelligent and humorous. Mr. Cipher liked to wear yellow and black. His clothing style varied, sometimes formal, and sometimes casual. He was very weird. But the child liked him even more for it. The man was his protector and best friend. He had found him when he got lost in the woods four years ago and Mr. Cipher had led him to safety, staving off the animals that otherwise would have attacked him. The man may look unusual, especially with his too-pointy ears and sharp teeth, but he was friendly and good. Anyone could see that. Maybe he was human, maybe he was one of the monsters himself, but... he wasn't one of the bad ones. And that was all the boy cared about._

_“We'll always be friends, right?” he asked._

_Mr. Cipher smiled, brushing his hand over the other's forehead to move his hair out of the way, allowing him to see the birthmark that formed a constellation on his skin. The constellation that he had named himself for. “Of course.”_

 

The lights were low and the music was pounding. The surface of the table vibrated under Bill's arms as he leaned on it, downing the rest of his drink. The show should be starting any minute now and he was excited to see the new talent that had supposedly been hired recently. This would be the dancer's first debut here and so far no one really knew what he was like. There have been rumors, of course. Thick, curly brown hair you could wind your fingers into. Beautiful and intelligent russet eyes to gaze at. Fair skin that just begged to be marked. Hips that didn't lie. All that nonsense.

Well, whatever. Bill could always count on quality here. Whatever the newcomer looked like, he was sure he would like them. He called for a margarita, and was given one within seconds. He plucked the lime off and tossed it in his mouth. He loved this place. Gravity Falls may be a small town, but it had a fantastic dance club. This was an ideal location for a creature like himself to seek out a partner for the night.

The rest of the music in the room quieted. The lights nearly went off completely, except for the center stage, which was bathed in violet. He could almost feel the tension in the room, sense as the other patrons held their breath in anticipation...

The music started with almost no build-up, as did the lyrics, startling everyone.

But as quickly as the words sounded, _he_ appeared, spinning down the pole, the light reflecting off him dramatically. He wore only crimson red sequin underwear and a matching ribbon that flared out as he spun.

His bare feet were hitting the stage as the song reached the end of the first line.

_And no red lights_

_Down to ride all night_

_Tell me that you're ready,_

_'Cause I don't want to hit and run_

The dancer was up, hands on the pole as he swayed around it, hips moving sensually and almost aggressively to the beat, hooded eyes glinting down at his transfixed audience. Bill was sitting up straight, unable to look away.

The young man moved easily to the beat, muscles rippling under lightly tanned skin. He was lithe, but clearly had strong legs and a toned upper body, and he was very much aware of how captivating he was. He tossed his head, making the strings of the ribbon fly up, as the song continued.

_Excuse me, can I lift you up_

_And take you there_

_I set the mood right_

_When I light it up_

_L-light it up_

Bill was already entranced by the confidence of the other, amazed by the graceful way he leaped around the stage, occasionally grabbing the pole and grinding himself against it, chin lifting, as the violet light now began to move with the rhythm as well, additional hues joining it; deep flickering reds and even the occasional burst of orange that seemed to fill the room and draw all eyes over to the stage. The dancer had short hair, a bit above shoulder length, but it certainly looked thick, and Bill could definitely tell it was curly. The man ran his fingers through it every so often, fluffing it out. No doubt everyone in the house wanted to touch it.

When the song reached the chorus a second time, pinpricks of light shone onto the dancer's body, covering him in stars. He was dazzling, and he only moved more energetically with the bright sparkles on him, skipping along the edge of the stage as he twirled and tapped his feet. He kept leaning down to caress people's faces, smiling and offering words that only they could hear, beaming as money was tucked into his waistband or ribbon. Some of them, he even kissed, each time to approving whoops from the others.

Bill's heart pounded. He took a gulp of his margarita and smoothed out his clothes, then returned all his attention to that sensual young man who had so quickly captured his desire. He already knew who he wanted to go home with. He didn't even know his name but he wanted him so bad, the mood had him almost shaking, the bass sending a thrill through his body, making his cock hard. One way or another, he was getting off tonight.

The other was getting closer. He was only a few feet away. Bill could probably lean out and touch him if he wanted. That hair was so lush, eyes bright and clever, such a familiar shade of brown, and as the man swung his head to the side to look over at him, his hair shifted enough to reveal small reddish dots on his forehead in a pattern Bill could draw in his sleep...

“Dipper?” Bill asked, shocked.

The dancer's eyes widened. It was barely perceptible, and he covered it up immediately by tilting his head another way, but he soon looked back at Bill. He swung himself down from the stage, to excited gasps from the audience, and went around Bill's table. He firmly pushed his chair back so he could slip onto his lap, gyrating his hips and grinding down against him.

“Gh, Dipper...” Bill leaned in, and the other tilted his head, allowing Bill to hide the movements of his lips in the other's hair. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” the human breathed back, hands gripping Bill's shoulders for support as he moved on him. Still following the song, even as he spoke. “Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Cipher.”

“Last I saw you, you were just a kid,” Bill said, placing his hands on Dipper's hips, rubbing them, resisting the urge to feel under his waistband. “You were nine, and... one day you left. I haven't seen you since. It's been what, twelve years?”

Was it just the lighting, or did Dipper look guilty? “I'll tell you about it later.” He pushed off of him, casting a naughty smirk back his way and blowing him a kiss. He jumped back onto the stage with little effort and resumed dancing, as if no conversation had happened.

Bill swallowed, hands fumbling to take out his wallet. He couldn't believe it. The bright-eyed kid he had befriended so long ago, who had asked so many questions and had such an imagination, who was really shy until he got to know someone... now grown up and a dancer. Moving his body to a strong beat, showing off his skin, confident and bold.

Of all the ways to run into someone after twelve years...

Bill didn't know why he left. All he knew was that one day Dipper had stopped showing up at their usual meeting spot. Neither he nor his sister Mabel came to find him. When he went to check their house, he found it empty, with a for sale sign. They had moved away. Listening in on conversations at their great uncles' tourist attraction, he had figured out that Dipper's parents had been offered a higher-paying job in California and had decided to take it. And it would be better for their kids, they claimed. They would be closer to prestigious colleges, and they would have more to do, and more friends to make.

They never came back to visit as far as he knew. The uncles went out to visit them. Bill had been hurt at first. How could they have just forgotten about him? Weren't they friends? But over time, he had put it out of mind. He hadn't told Dipper exactly what he was, but the boy had known he wasn't human. Might have even suspected he was a demon. Maybe Dipper convinced himself that Bill wasn't real. Or that if he was, he would do better to just stay away from him.

Whatever the reasons were, perhaps Bill could finally find out.

Despite having known Dipper as a kid, Bill found it all too easy to think about what he looked like now. He had grown into quite the man. If anything, he was even more aroused. The song was fading out, and Dipper was making a final trot around the stage, collecting money. Bill personally handed him a twenty, smiling at him. The other winked. Then he disappeared back behind a curtain as the music ended. The room burst into applause as the lights came back up.

An announcer called, “And that was our newest member, Pulsar! We hope you enjoyed, and if you did, make sure you come back and see him again.”

Pulsar, huh? Well he was definitely good at making things pulse. Bill stood, passing his empty margarita glasses to a server before casually making his way through the room, finding the doorway that said 'employees only' and had a red curtain draped in front of it. He slipped through it, a simple spell making him invisible.

He crept past servers and dancers, checking out the finer ones, but he was on a mission. It wasn't long until he had found Dipper. The man was being complimented by other dancers and by what seemed to be the owner of the club. Bill bounced impatiently. After what felt like forever, Dipper was able to get away from them, though not without hearty cheers and slaps to the ass. He took it all in stride, and was laughing as he returned to the dressing room. Bill slipped in there with him, but there were other people around, so he couldn't reappear yet. He instead slinked over to Dipper, whispering in his ear, “There are rooms for private dances. Go into one of them, so we can talk.”

Dipper stiffened a bit, then nodded. He straightened up, saying to one of his coworkers, “Sorry, I forgot something.” He walked back out. Bill followed him through the building, back out into the main room and then over to the hallway that led to the private rooms. He found an empty one and went inside. Bill joined him, closing the door and locking it before turning visible again.

“Well, it's good to see you again,” Bill said, getting close to him. He found that Dipper wasn't that much shorter than him. The top of his head was probably level with Bill's chin. And the man was standing quite confidently, almost raised up on his toes, chin back to make direct eye contact.

“You too,” Dipper replied. He was blushing lightly. “It's been a long time.”

“Twelve years.” Bill brushed the hair away from Dipper's forehead, looking at his birthmark. “So... Pulsar, huh?”

“Yeah. I love space, so... it seemed fitting.”

“It is fitting. A rapidly spinning celestial mass, emitting bursts of energy... it's a perfect stage name, really.”

Dipper nodded. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome. So, I heard you moved to California?”

“Oh, yeah.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Mom and Dad were offered this really good job, they were going to be making like $20,000 more a year, so they pretty much immediately packed us up and moved. I didn't want to go, but I was like... 9. I couldn't tell them no. I really missed you, but I guess I kinda... started thinking you were just an imaginary friend. Guess you weren't.”

“Nope, I wasn't. How come you didn't visit?”

Dipper hesitated, then said, “Actually... me and Mabel did see our grunkles occasionally. We just... stayed around the Mystery Shack to help out there. Sometimes I'd go out with Ford and investigate things, but I never saw you around. Sorry.”

Bill stared at him, then sighed out lowly. “Fair enough. I understand, you grew up, you had other things to think about then someone who might not have even existed.” He stroked through Dipper's hair. “Did you ever figure out what I was?”

“No. I mean I guess you're a demon, judging from what I've read about them. As for what kind, I have no idea. You're good with magic, especially fire. You have powerful protection spells. But...” He gazed at Bill, then shook his head, chuckling. “No clue.”

“Let me give you a hint.” Bill slid an arm around Dipper's back, dipping him and whispering into his ear, “I prey on humans and I'm very seductive. I have a voice that can entice almost anyone into obeying me. I am both feared and desired. What would you say I am?”

A shiver went down Dipper's spine, face heating up at the other's tone. He never noticed this when he was younger, but Bill was incredibly attractive. Sharp jaw, beautiful eyes, perfect smile... and Dipper had gotten up close and personal with him. He had given him a lap dance. His old childhood friend... now quickly becoming a flame. He knew what he was. It was obvious. Maybe not when he was younger, because the other didn't have any power over him then. But he did now. And Dipper has studied the supernatural enough to recognize Bill's influence.

“Incubus,” he said.

Bill smiled. “Bingo.” His lips hovered centimeters from Dipper's, so close he could feel his rapid breaths. The human was already overwhelmed. Good. “I don't know if you remember, but my first name is Bill, and I'd prefer if you called me that. Care to take me home tonight?”

“I... I don't know, it's been so long since we've seen each other and it feels like I hardly know you...” Dipper was so flustered, making no move to stand up again, just letting Bill hold him. His arms were drawn close to his chest, playing with the ribbon around his neck.

“We can get to know each other on the way. You can tell me about how you got into doing this, and I can let you in on the things I couldn't tell you when you were younger.”

“W-well... okay.” Dipper finally stood, turning back toward the door. “I really need to get back to the dressing room, before they worry... nn...” He huffed at the little kisses Bill was placing on his neck. “Are all incubi like this?”

“Yes,” Bill said without hesitation. “In fact you're lucky I'm one of the patient ones. I was considering doing you right here but I didn't want you to get in trouble on your first day.”

Dipper blushed a bright red and quickly unlocked the door. “Thanks. Listen, I get out of here at 3 AM. Just... meet me then, and we can talk on the drive back to my place, okay?”

“Got it.” Bill walked out, watching the human hurry off through the crowd and back into the employees only section. The incubus chuckled and leaned against the wall. What a lucky day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some quick background, in this AU, since Bill was never a reality-bending mind demon, Ford was never manipulated into building the portal that led to his inevitable breakdown and the fight with his brother that ended in him getting lost for thirty years in another dimension. Ford DID get through college and move to Gravity Falls to study its weirdness... and then made up with his brother naturally and invited him to move in with him, and everything is great. And their nephew, Dipper's father, ended up living in Gravity Falls too, hence Dipper and Mabel spending almost the first ten years of their life living there before moving away to California. So ye, that's the background. Figured I'd let y'all know here because I don't think I ever really explain it in full. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new fic!  
> A fair warning now, there will be LOTS of sexual content. Very gratuitous sex. Bill's a sex demon. So yeah. There's gonna be a plot of course but I'm gonna have a LOT of fun with this. B)  
> Finally, the song Dipper debuts to is Hit and Run by Breathe Carolina. Try rereading the scene and listening to that. Makes it better, I promise.


	2. New Friendship

Dipper spent the rest of the night thinking about Bill. What were the odds that man would just waltz back into his life? He hadn’t even thought about him in years, and now here he was, in the same building with him. And an incubus. Of course he would be an incubus, he just didn’t notice when he was younger but it should have been obvious…

The human could feel Bill’s gaze burning into him throughout all of his routines. Besides his proud opening act, he was also supplementing some other dances. And as he danced, letting himself get into the rhythm, he was still aware of Bill’s intense eyes watching him more than anyone else. The other was fascinated with him. Then again, he supposed Bill wanted to catch up after so much time apart. He knew him better than anyone else.

Or maybe he was the most attractive one here, Dipper mused as he twirled around the pole and swung his hips before letting a fellow dancer pull him along.

Once the dance was done and he had a few moments back in the dressing room to mop sweat off, he went back out to do a walk around, see if anyone wanted a private dance of some sort.

He got through a few quick lap dances before Bill gestured for him. He walked over to the demon, who had moved onto a couch and was sipping a margarita. “Hey, Pulsar,” he greeted. “How much for a lap dance?”

“How much you got?” Dipper replied, a bit more sassy than necessary. But he found people liked that. He put his hands on his hips, leaning them to one side.

Bill chuckled and thumbed through his wallet, before tucking a twenty into Dipper’s waistband. “Will this do?”

“You tell me.” Dipper pushed his knees apart and settled himself on his lap, rolling his hips and raising his arms up as his body flexed.

Bill watched him hungrily, and Dipper felt his heart race when he met his eyes. The other was extremely into this, hands gripping his thighs tightly. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, though… “Hey, don’t leave any bruises or scratches, I don’t want to have to waste make-up trying to hide them.”

“Oh, certainly.” Bill let go, taking another drink of his margarita and merely enjoying the show. “So what do you do if someone gets turned on by one of these?”

“That’s kinda the point, I want them to get turned on.”

“Yeah but what if it’s really noticeable? Like you grind down and can actually feel that they’ve got a boner?”

“Then that’s my cue to wrap things up before they bust a nut in their clothes.” Dipper’s motions slowed as he considered that. “Then again there was that one guy who paid me a fifty just to make him do that. But hey I ain’t kinkshaming, everyone has their fetishes.”

“Oh, definitely.” Bill’s pupils seemed a little larger than usual. Dipper felt himself blushing. “So have _you_ ever finished while doing this?”

“No. I have a little more self control than that. I’m not even aroused right now.”

“Really? Are you sure, you are really close to me, after all.” Bill slid the nails of one hand against Dipper’s side, not hard enough to scratch, but enough to make him shiver.

Dipper pushed his hips down a little harder, creating more friction than usual. He felt heat between his legs, and took in a breath. Bill smelled really sweet for some reason. “Yes. You’re really attractive but I can control myself. Enough. I mean if I do get turned on, all I have to do is go to the back for a while and let it go away. Or just take care of it in the bathroom, you know.”

“Hm, okay. Well, you are very talented. You look good over me. I wonder how you’d look underneath me.” Bill chuckled, leaning forward to graze his teeth against Dipper’s ear. “How much would _that_ cost?”

“I’m not a prostitute. If we sleep together, it’s because I want to do it, not because you paid me.”

“Sure, sure.”

Dipper listened to the music for a few moments, then got up. “I gotta move on to other guests. I’ll catch you later.”

“All right, see ya,” Bill said, watching the swaying of his hips as he walked away. The demon hummed and adjusted himself in his trousers; the other’s dance hadn’t done much to help with his arousal. He couldn’t wait to get out of here and take care of it.

Bill stayed until closing time finally came around, at which point Dipper approached him and told him that he’ll be out soon, but Bill needed to leave. He told him which car was his, and then disappeared into the employees only section.

The incubus yawned as he headed for the door. Some good sex and a nap was definitely in order. He stepped out into the pleasantly cool night and went to find Dipper’s car. He leaned against it as he waited, gazing up at the stars. Several minutes passed, and then Dipper was joining him, now wearing pants and a sweatshirt, a small backpack slung over his shoulder that probably contained his other stuff.

“Aw, boo,” Bill said teasingly.

Dipper laughed. “It’s a bit cold for that skimpy little thing I had on before.”

“Oh, all right,” Bill conceded.

“So,” Dipper said awkwardly. “You wanted to chat?”

“Yeah. How’d you start doing this? You never seemed like the type, back when I knew you you were super shy.”

Dipper shrugged, opening the car door and inviting Bill to get in. “I was back then. Even more so when we moved and I had to go to an entirely new school. But Mabel was really outgoing so she helped me make friends. And I had a small interest in dancing, I had this one really embarrassing little routine I did for my parents in a lamb costume and they’ve never let me forget it, and I danced to a lot of pop songs, so in middle school Mabel ended up talking me into doing drama classes and chorus. I liked them. I had a talent for acting, and then in high school I was in a theater group. I did a lot of roles that involved dancing and everyone said I had potential. So I figured… maybe a dancing career was for me. Heh, I’m not gonna do this forever of course, but I’m saving up money and I’m eventually going to go to college.”

“What made you choose this kind of dancing, though?” Bill asked. “Surely you weren’t pole dancing at school.”

“No, I wasn’t. But me and Mabel were out with our friends one time and someone had the bright idea to take a pole dancing lesson, I mean we were teens and we said we could pass it off as exercise when really we just wanted to see each other fall on our asses. Well…” Dipper laughed. “I figured out how to do it pretty quickly and impressed the instructor, so I started going back. It was a lot of fun, and several of my classmates told me I looked good doing it, so that’s where the idea of doing it for a living struck. I watched videos, learned how to dance sexy, and after graduation I went to work in a club in California. Made a reputation and decided to move back to Gravity Falls. I had to wait until this place hired me but it was so worth it. I love being back here again. And I got to see you again! It’s great!”

“It is great!” Bill leaned over, running his hand through Dipper’s hair. “I’ve really missed you. I was hoping we would be friends, but you left before we could actually properly get to know each other. Sure you probably thought of me as one but the fact is I was more of a guardian to you back then, like another parent. I didn’t let myself feel anything more toward you than that, because you were so young. But now you’re an adult, so we can start over. I can get to know the real you, and show you what I’m really like.”

Dipper smiled, leaning into Bill’s touch. “I’d like that. I can probably learn a lot from you.”

“Definitely, I’ve been around for a while.” Bill flicked his hair. “Why don’t we get moving, huh? Where do you live?”

“Oh, I live in an apartment, they’re relatively new so it’s pretty nice.” Dipper turned on the car and started driving.

“Oh I’m familiar with those. Nice.” Bill looked out the window. “So how do you feel about me coming home with you? I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything with me.”

“It’s fine, I want you to come with me, I um…” Dipper cleared his throat, “I’ve been checking you out since I first saw you, you’re… really attractive and I like you so… Why not?”

“Oh good! Ha, us incubi tend to have that effect on people, we make them just want to obey us. And what we offer is fun for many people. They enjoy it, and you’ll enjoy me. In fact, I could venture to say that it’ll be even better, since we know each other.”

“Good point.”

They talked during the short trip back, catching up again and trading stories, but it wasn’t long until they were at the apartment building and getting out.

Dipper began to feel a little nervous as they walked inside. What would Bill be like? He’s had sex before, but not often. He supposed Bill would have talent, being an incubus and all, but still. He always was kinda shy before sleeping with someone new. Bill’s arm slipped around his waist, and he relaxed a little. At least the demon was affectionate. He was being pretty respectful with him, though he clearly was also eager to get on with things.

Dipper unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside, taking off his backpack and tossing it down carelessly. Bill stepped in behind him, closing the door. And then he grabbed Dipper around the waist and dipped him back, kissing him.

Dipper was shocked, but the taste of the other’s lips was intoxicating, and he quickly gave into it. He tilted his head and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck for support.

There was motion, and next thing he knew they were on the floor, Bill pinning him down and rolling his hips against him, letting Dipper know just how much he wanted him.

“D-doesn’t take much to get incubi frisky, huh?” Dipper asked, chuckling.

“No it does not. We live for this sort of thing.” Bill was leaving hot kisses on Dipper’s neck, dragging his tongue up the sensitive skin and nipping, finding sweet spots and teasing them, making Dipper writhe underneath him.

“Gh, B-Bill… Ah…” Dipper tilted his head back, breath turning ragged as lust took over him. He was growing hard, rubbing himself against Bill’s leg, which had conveniently braced between his own. And he could feel that Bill was aroused, though he knew he’s been since earlier.

“Once I start I don’t like to stop, so just checking in, is this okay?” Bill asked, tugging his clothing off. “Do you want to do this?”

Dipper’s mouth turned dry at the sight of the other’s torso, all ebony skin and sleek muscle, he was enamored. “Yes,” he replied. “ _Yes,_ absolutely.” Maybe he hasn't known him again for long. But... for some reason he didn't really care. He trusted him.

Bill smiled and took Dipper’s clothes off for him, setting them aside and running his hands over his skin, leaning down.

On the floor, Dipper thought wildly. Bill didn’t even wait for them to get to a bed. They were doing this _on the floor._ Why was he so into this?

“Ah, Bill,” he gasped out, arching as the demon suckled on his nipple. Already going for it. A strong hand pinned him back down, and he squirmed. This was so hot, he couldn’t believe that he had actually run into someone he knew on his first day on the job, and for it to be Bill, an _incubus_... And now they were tussling on his floor, barely inside the apartment.

Bill had wasted no time in getting their clothes off, even their underwear, so now there was the further intoxicating sensation of their skin rubbing together, the friction sending shocks of pleasure up Dipper’s body, especially when their erections pressed together just right, oh gods…

“Please, can we skip the foreplay?” Dipper asked. “I want you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please.” Dipper rested his legs apart, trying to entice the other. He wasn’t usually so needy, but the demon’s pheromones were like a drug. He felt so hot and frustrated, and Bill was his only relief. He had to feel his touch, all over, between his legs, inside him…

“Do you have experience?” Bill asked, pushing his legs further open and rubbing his fingers together, liquid running down them.

Dipper nodded, biting his lip as Bill wasted no time in loosening him.

“Good. As a bottom?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Then you’ll be used to this. But I think you’ll find I’m just a bit more satisfying than any of your other partners.”

“I would hope so. You are a sex demon.” Dipper rested his arms around Bill’s neck when he mounted him, sighing as the other’s tip pressed to his entrance. “That was some quick preparation.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this.” Bill pressed inside. He was bigger than anyone Dipper has ever taken, and he felt incredible.

Dipper called out his name, back lifting to keep their bodies pressed together. He was tense at first, but soon relaxed, letting Bill slip in deeper. He has never felt so full, and he was fairly certain Bill wasn’t even in all the way yet. But strangely, there wasn’t much pain. Some kind of incubus magic, perhaps?

The human inhaled, draping his legs around Bill’s waist and tugging him forward. A shudder went through him when he finally felt the other’s hips against his, balls snug against his rear.

“Fuck,” Dipper breathed out.

“You okay?” Bill asked. Dipper nodded, and Bill kissed his ear. “Good. Let me know if anything hurts.” He rolled his hips, withdrawing and thrusting back in. Dipper groaned, arching and gripping the other tightly.

Dipper grunted as his body was slid back and forth against the floor, but he didn’t really care; all his focus was on how good this felt. It was a little uncomfortable, but Bill was hitting his sweet spot perfectly, and moving so smoothly that it had the man’s toes curling, body aching for more.

“Oh, Dipper… devils, you feel so good…” Bill murmured, trailing kisses up Dipper’s neck, sometimes nipping at him, this was perfect in so many ways…

“Bill, please,” Dipper pleaded. “Harder.”

“Can you handle it?” Bill asked.

“Y-yes, please.”

“You still need to be able to dance.”

“I’ll be fine. Please, wreck me.”

Bill wasn’t one to ignore such a request. He shifted and slammed in harder, until Dipper was writhing beneath him, moaning and overwhelmed with pleasure. He could feel the human’s erection rubbing into his stomach, hard and leaking, and he debated whether or not he wanted to ignore it. Then he decided to be nice, and grasped it in a hand, stroking gently.

Dipper shuddered and came right then, a desperate mantra of Bill’s name escaping him as he did. He opened his eyes, blushing darkly. “Oh god, s-sorry, I usually last longer than that, I…”

“Ah don’t sweat it, kid,” Bill laughed. “Incubi can be pretty overwhelming.” He absorbed the cum into his skin, and kept going. He watched the other wince and squirm, breathing harshly, overstimulated but still enjoying it, eyes bright and lustful.

Bill gave a low moan as he toppled over, finishing inside the other. He took a few moments to catch his breath, rubbed Dipper’s hip, and pulled out.

“Oh man…” Dipper lifted his lower back, a slightly pained yelp escaping him as he became more than aware of how much of the other had been inside him. Then Bill was out and he was laying back down, sighing.

“You handled that like a champ,” Bill praised.

“Heh. Thanks.” Dipper brushed his fingers through his hair, blushing. Bill kissed his cheek as he laid down next to him. Dipper turned to snuggle close, arms wrapping around the other’s neck. He softly kissed the demon’s forehead. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. I always knew you were going to grow into someone great. But to think we would meet again… and that this was what you’d be doing.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“Of course not. I think this is wonderful. You’re so confident now. I liked seeing you up there dancing, in control, knowing you were hot, that everyone was watching you. You were glowing in those lights. I was so impressed by you. Not to mention, turned on.” Bill traced his fingers down Dipper’s side. “When I saw you moving like that up on that stage, I knew I had to have you.”

“Heh. What would you have done if I didn’t want you?”

“Complained a lot. But I would have found someone else in that case.” Bill nuzzled him. “But you did want me. And here we are.”

“Mm.” Dipper’s eyes slipped shut. “So what do incubi do once they’re done sleeping with someone? Are you going to eat me?”

“Nah. I’m just gonna absorb the rest of your energy so you pass out. Ya know, as soon as you’re cool with it.”

“Oh. Uh… does that hurt?”

“Nah. You’ll just fall asleep.”

“Oh, okay. Then sure, whenever you want.”

“Great. Relax.” Bill leaned their foreheads together, inhaling as he absorbed energy from the other. Each human has a unique taste, and Dipper’s was wonderful. Warm, sweet… he loved it.

Dipper passed out, body going limp against him. Bill chuckled and leaned back, petting his hair. This has been a great night. It wasn’t often he slept next to a partner afterward, but he was going to this time. He stood, lifting the other in his arms and carrying him through the apartment. After testing a couple doors, he located the bedroom and took him in. It was a small but nice room, and the bed was comfortable enough. He’ll have to get a better look once it was light out. He pulled the covers back and laid the human down, crawling in with him and covering them up. After wishing Dipper a goodnight, he fell asleep with him, more content than he could remember being in a very long time.

 


	3. Round Two

Dipper woke up to the smell of cooking bacon. He lifted his head, blinking wearily and almost putting it back down, but the smell was too intriguing. He got up, groaning and rubbing his back. He was really sore this morning. He supposed he was a little enthusiastic in his opening performance last night. He remembered actually twisting his ankle at one point, though luckily he had managed to hide it. Now it was really hurting though.

As he glanced down at his naked body, it occurred to him that he hadn’t fallen asleep in his bed. He had been on the floor before. With…

He blushed remembering Bill and the night they had together. He still couldn’t get used to his old friend being a demon. It made so much sense in retrospect, but to think they met again after all these years. And last night had been incredible. He wanted to do that again. Bill had apparently even carried him to bed and tucked him in. That was incredibly sweet of him to do.

After tugging on some pajama pants (he was probably going to shower soon so no point in underwear), he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

There he saw Bill at the stove, humming as he cooked. There was the source of the smell: sizzling bacon. As well as eggs in another pan.

But the immediate thing Dipper noticed were the wings sticking out of Bill’s back. The other was wearing only a dark pair of jeans, his upper body left bare, and folded across his back was a pair of black leathery wings like a bat’s. Golden swirls decorated them.

“Were those there last night?” Dipper asked, unsure. He was fairly certain he had grabbed at Bill’s back and hadn’t felt anything.

Bill didn’t seem startled by his sudden entrance. “They weren’t,” he replied. “Good morning, Dipper. Sleep well?”

“Yeah, great. Better than usual.” Dipper rubbed his eyes as he approached him. “So uh… the wings?”

“One of my demonic traits. We may look human but we aren’t. This is a reminder.” Bill gave one wing a little flick. “I can make them disappear, but whenever I’m alone I tend to let them show. Do they bother you?”

“Not at all.” Dipper admired them. “I love the patterns.”

“Thanks. I wasn’t sure how you’d react to them last night so I just kept them hidden. But if you like them I’ll probably just leave them out.” Bill slid an arm around Dipper. “I’m making scrambled eggs, is that alright?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“And don’t worry, I took a quick trip to Wal-Mart this morning to buy things for breakfast. I’m not cooking your food.”

“Oh, okay. I wouldn’t have minded, though… I don’t have a lot of groceries, I mostly eat TV dinners and other microwavables.”

“Oh Dipper… unacceptable. You need your energy. I’m going to make you at least one meal a day.”

“Fine by me.” Dipper watched him for a bit, then said, “So do incubi usually do this?”

“No, but our relationship isn’t exactly usual. We’re friends. I want to do something special for you. I want us to have the relationship we couldn’t have when you were younger.”

“Oh, I get it. So… you want us to be friends.”

“Yep! Best friends even! With benefits. Last night was loads of fun.”

Dipper chuckled, rubbing his neck. “Yeah. It was.”

“Last night was okay, right? You didn’t feel pressured or anything?”

“Nah, not really. You were persistent but I was interested in you too. You’re smart, you’re attractive, I thought it’d be fun, so… I agreed.”

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Well you’re a sex demon, of course I did. But I don’t know, something about being so close to you already, well… it made it feel even better,” Dipper admitted. He leaned against him. “I won’t mind doing it again.”

“Me neither,” Bill purred, turning his head to give him a kiss.

When breakfast was done cooking and they were sitting down to eat, Dipper started the questions.

“So how often do you sleep with people? And what do you look for in a partner? Any preference? Sorry but I’ve never gotten to talk to an incubus before.”

Bill chuckled. “No worries. I usually take someone home every few nights. But it’s usually very impersonal, we do our thing, I drain out energy so they pass out, and leave them cozy in their bed with good memories and sweet dreams. Sometimes I have recurring partners, if they frequent the same places I do, but I like trying new people. Everyone tastes a little bit different. I usually look for people open-minded and casual, who just want to have fun. If they’re flirty and touchy, that’s good, because I know I can have a good time with them. And I really have no preference. If they’re an adult and want to sleep with me, I say yes. I only refuse if they seem extremely inebriated or under the influence of a drug, because first of all such people have like no coordination so the experience is more annoying than anything, and also I don’t want to be accused of taking advantage of someone. But if they’re sober or at least in their right mind? Then sure. I’m not picky.”

“Nice.” Dipper finished off his bacon and moved on to the eggs. “You hang around with others of your kind?”

“A few. Our race is mostly solitary but I decided to make friends because everyone needs a wingman. I’m close to a succubus as well as another incubus. And we have some acquaintances. Maybe I could introduce you to them one day.”

“Sure, and I can introduce you to my friends.”

“I would love that.”

They moved on to discussing Dipper’s job, and Dipper also talked about his college plans after he had made enough money. Bill gave him some advice on his dancing, though conceded that he was one of the best he’s seen.

Dipper was relieved that he and Bill were able to talk to each other easily. He had been somewhat worried that they wouldn’t be able to connect, that Bill was a much different person than he had believed as a child, but no, he was still kind and wise. He was just also really snarky and suggestive. Dipper liked seeing more of his personality. Bill was definitely someone he could be good friends with. He almost reminded him of his friend Wendy, who also lived in Gravity Falls and he had reconnected with upon moving back. She was working for her dad’s lumber business now but also wanted to go to college one day. Maybe in Portland.

When they finished breakfast, Bill made a teasing remark about how messy Dipper’s hair was, to which Dipper retorted that rolling on the floor tended to mess up one’s hair. So Bill suggested they take a shower.

Dipper has showered with partners before, but it seemed much more suggestive coming from Bill. Then again… he could use a little exercise to wake him up. So he smiled back at the other and agreed, and they quickly washed off their dishes before heading to the bathroom.

Bill did wait a few minutes before making any moves, letting the water get nice and warm and acting casual as he rinsed himself off. And then he moved into action.

Dipper was prepared for it, though he still let out a surprised shout as he was grabbed and lifted up, Bill pushing him against the wall and pinning him there with his hips. Dipper had no choice but to wrap his legs around the other’s waist, lest he slip down.

“Ever done it in the shower?” Bill asked with a grin.

“Can’t say I have,” Dipper admitted.

Bill smiled and kissed him, and Dipper relaxed as he responded. As the kiss quickly turned heavy, Dipper felt his body flush with heat that was quite unrelated to the water raining down on them. He draped his arms around Bill’s neck, moaning as he let the more dominant creature take over, sliding their tongues together and then pulling back to tug on his lips.

Dipper had to lean back to catch his breath, and when Bill shifted, he realized that he was already turned on.

“Well, hello there,” Bill purred, intentionally nudging Dipper’s arousal with his thigh. Dipper bit his lip, and Bill laughed. “I’m not even using my pheromones this time. Damn kid, you’re really into me.” He leaned forward, trailing his lips up Dipper’s throat. “That’s okay though, because I’m _really_ into you. And that’s about to be more than just emotionally.” He found a spot on his neck to suckle, and Dipper groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Bill chose a bruise from yesterday. The spot ached, but it also felt so good when the other’s tongue passed over it.

Dipper thoughtlessly grinded against the other, breath catching in his throat at how good the other’s skin felt. He felt Bill’s length press against his leg, hard and wanting. He grunted as he was lifted higher, one of Bill’s hands lowering. Then he felt a slick finger between his legs, a thumb brushing over his balls and making him shiver with pleasure. He spread his legs a bit, trusting Bill to hold him up, which he did. Bill slid his hand lower, working his index finger inside him with little warning. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, hands holding more tightly to Bill’s back. One of his hands was close to Bill’s wing shoulder, and he curiously rubbed over the limb, feeling the leathery membranes. That was so weird, but he liked it.

Bill pressed his finger in deeper, and Dipper arched when he stroked his prostate. “God, Bill…”

“You like that? Try and keep it together, now…” But Bill intentionally teased him, getting him squirming, laughing at the sounds he made. Dipper blushed, but laughed too, happy that he felt so at ease with the other. He playfully wiggled his hips when Bill had three fingers sunk into him.

“I think that’s enough,” Dipper said.

“You sure?”

“Totally. Give it to me.”

“If you insist.” Bill slid them out and rubbed his fingers together, lube running down them.

“That’s so cool how you can just summon lube like that,” Dipper said enviously.

“Yeah, it really comes in handy,” Bill joked. “My saliva also acts as lube. Maybe I’ll show you some time.”

That definitely got Dipper curious. But he was more interested in Bill stroking the liquid onto himself, and then lifted his hips so the other could position his cock against his entrance.

“You ready?” Bill asked.

Dipper linked his fingers behind Bill’s head. “Ready.”

The incubus slid inside, and Dipper couldn’t help but grunt, muscles tensing. “You’re so big…”

“Am I hurting you?”

“Not at all.” Dipper buried his face against the other’s shoulder, legs squeezing around him again. “Keep going.”

“Heh, we are usually well endowed. Luckily our magic prevents our partners from feeling too much pain. Beyond what would naturally feel exciting of course.” Bill sheathed himself completely inside, chuckling when Dipper made a surprisingly cute mewl. “You’re a masochist, I’ve noticed.”

“Y-Yeah.”

Bill traced his teeth over Dipper’s earlobe, nipping gently before whispering, “Balls deep in you, how do you feel?”

“Fantastic,” Dipper breathed. He was so full, especially with Bill just holding him there, not moving. He couldn’t help but press against him, trying to encourage him to go. “You feel… just as good as yesterday. Maybe even better.”

“Maybe even better, huh? That does tend to happen once you get used to us. Hold on.” Bill began to thrust, repeatedly slamming Dipper’s body back against the wall, and Dipper gasped out and held him tighter, shaking at the pleasure that overwhelmed his body. It was shocking just how good it felt, this had to be magic.

Dipper always has been vocal, and he definitely couldn’t hold it in with how Bill was treating him. He was soon whimpering, rocking his hips back against the other, entire body jolting with ecstasy when they got into sync and the other easily slid against his sweet spot each time. He rubbed his cock up against Bill’s abdomen, needing more friction against it, and he felt one of Bill’s hands tighten its grip on his backside. The other arm braced on the wall next to Dipper, using it for support as he fucked him harder.

“Bill!” Dipper called out, head leaning back and mouth gaping open. He was going to be hurting later but this was so good. “Nn, please, more!”

“I don’t want to hurt you, you need to be able to dance tonight,” Bill replied.

“I’ll be fine, come on…”

“Heh, okay.” Bill pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to his forehead, and sped up. Despite the pace, he was still graceful and thrust deep, and Dipper began to grip Bill’s hair, pulling on it and holding himself closer to the other. His mind clouded over with hormones, and he just let himself relax and focus only on the way the other was moving inside him, letting the sensations take over. He was in absolute bliss, he wanted this to just go on forever.

Dipper was hardly aware of the tension building inside him, until Bill abruptly pressed their lips together and dug his nails into Dipper’s back, and the human keened as he finished, body flexing to firmly grind against Bill’s.

“Fuck, you sound so good,” Bill groaned, thrusting in a few more times before finishing too.

They rested for a few moments, panting, and Dipper lazily used his hold on Bill’s hair to pull him in for another kiss. Now that things had calmed down, they once again became aware of how warm the water was and how much the bathroom had steamed up in that short time.

Bill grinned as he separated and pulled out, holding Dipper carefully as he returned his feet to the ground. “Can you stand?”

“Y-yeah.” Dipper stumbled, but managed to straighten up. Then he winced, lifting his leg and rubbing his hurt ankle. “Sorry, I hurt my ankle yesterday. I think I twisted it.”

“Oh, that’s not good.” Bill picked up a washrag and wiped their stomachs off, absorbing the other’s fluids. Then he gently eased Dipper down so he was sitting on the floor of the tub, kneeling in front of him. “Here, let me see.” Dipper held his leg out, and Bill grasped his ankle, feeling along it. When Dipper flinched, Bill returned to the tender spot. “This is going to hurt a bit, I’m sorry.”

“Do what you need to.”

Bill rubbed his thumb against it, then said, “Yeah, it’s swollen. You really should have put some ice on this, but instead you walked around on it for the rest of the night. I didn’t even notice… but it’ll heal.”

“How long will that take?”

“I don’t know. The pain will probably go away over today, though… I could just do this.” Bill cupped his ankle between his hands, closing his eyes. There was a soft blue glow, and then he let go. “There.”

Dipper stared at his foot, then set it down on the floor and put some pressure on it. There was no pain. “Whoa!”

Bill smiled. “Healing magic. I’m pretty good at it, I like to think. Sometimes things get out of hand during sex and I don’t want to leave anyone hurting, so I can fix them up. Hurt ankles aren’t the usual thing but I have a fairly good understanding of human anatomy.” He stood, helping Dipper up.

“You did great, thanks!” Dipper gave a small hop to make sure, then hugged Bill. “And that was… really good. Just now. You’re great.”

“Heh, thank you. Just doing my job.” Bill rubbed his back. “Consider that a freebie between friends. I’m not going to take any energy for that one.”

“All right. I don’t need to sleep through the day.” Dipper picked up his shampoo. “Guess I should actually wash off now.”

“You probably should.” Bill smirked and ruffled his hair. He loved how fluffy it was, though now it was just drenched with water and tangled.

They cleaned off, occasionally shooting admiring glances at each other, and at one point Dipper moved over to slide his arms around Bill again, just holding him.

“I know I've said it before, but I’ve really missed you,” he said in explanation. “I never realized I did, but… You were so important to me. I’m sorry for never trying to visit you when I visited before.”

“I understand. You were growing up, you had friends and family who mattered to you, whereas I was easily dismissed as a figment of your imagination. I mean, a magical man who saved you from a monster in the woods? Who wouldn’t think they just imagined that once they got older?”

“Yeah, but… My uncle is the paranormal researcher Stanford Pines, and I grew up here, I _know_ this place is weird. So it shouldn’t have been that hard to believe. But I guess I just kinda… stopped thinking about you. Because I never saw you again. But I guess you were kinda weird. I mean I get saving me, but why hang out with me? That was pretty weird, man.”

“Don’t look too much into it, I was just wanting to protect you, since you kept wandering in the woods with no other adults around, and I’d feel terrible if you got hurt or killed when I could have saved you. So I decided to be your guardian. That’s all.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Dipper rested his head against Bill’s chest. The other was so warm, and he felt very calm in his presence. “I’m glad we met again.”

“Me too.” Bill moved his wings forward, resting them around the other. He felt strange. Peaceful, almost. He liked holding the human. There was a flutter in his stomach, but before he could really think about it, Dipper pulled away and stretched.

“All right, I’m gonna get out and hit the gym. Wanna come?”

Bill chuckled as he watched Dipper climb out of the shower, slightly discontented now. Weird, but he put it out of mind. “Absolutely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing will get colored and replaced eventually but for now I wanted to at least give some idea of what Bill looks like. :'D One day I will learn how to draw torsos properly. One day.


	4. Introductions

Bill had no need to go to a gym. His physical strength was linked to his magical strength, as any self-respecting demon’s was. The stronger your magic grew, the more you poured into your physical strength, just in case you happen to encounter an opponent who proves resistant to magic. Many demons chose to have large muscles to show this, though Bill preferred to just look toned. Still, he was very strong, and nothing at this gym would be challenging for him to do.

But he went anyway, just to support Dipper. The human clearly hated working out, but he did it anyway to maintain his figure. And he wore spandex shorts that hugged his ass and a shirt made of a similar material, with short sleeves showing off his arms. His nicely muscled arms. So Bill could admire him as he did his routines. Today he was focusing on arm exercises, as a lot of his moves required strength in that area. Really, pole dancing required many muscle groups, and Dipper regularly exercised all of them. He said he appreciated having Bill there to encourage him.

“No problem,” Bill said, watching Dipper bench press a good hundred and fifty pounds. He was standing at his head, ready to grab the bar if needed, but Dipper seemed to be handling it just fine. And after five sets of ten, he set it in its supports and asked Bill to add an additional five pounds to each side.

The demon did so, and Dipper resumed. Bill smiled as he watched his face slowly turn red from effort, the tiniest sheen of sweat beginning to show on his skin. But his arms were steady.

“This is better than leg day,” Dipper said. “Squats and leg presses, among other things. And a two mile run to trim fat. I hate it.”

“Yeah but on the bright side, your legs are sexy as hell.” Bill glanced down at said legs, stretched out on the bench. Strong and hairless, he just loved digging his fingers into them.

“True, they are. I just wish it was easier to keep them.”

Bill hummed. “Become a demon. Control your physical appearance with a thought. Done.”

Dipper returned the bar to its spot after fewer repetitions, asking again for more weight. “How do you become a demon?” He glanced around, but luckily no one was paying too much attention. Then again, this was Gravity Falls. Monsters were a normal part of their lives and he wouldn’t be too surprised if there were more paranormal creatures in here.

“Depends on what kind you wanna be. There’s rituals, sacrifice, ritualistic sacrifice, spells, potions, dying while doing a particular thing and someone just happens to be interested so they grab your soul and ask if you want a second chance, so many things. What kind do you want to be?”

Dipper chuckled. “Not saying I _want_ to be one, it’s just interesting to think about. Ford might be the researcher but I’m really interested in the supernatural too. And he might appreciate any notes I get from you. So… how does one become an incubus?”

“Ha, well… How indeed. I don’t fully remember how it happened to me, I’ve been like this as long as I remember. And sometimes we are just born this way. We are simply forged from the energy of the world in response to mortal lust. Difficult to explain, but many demons are the result of human energies, or even just nature energies, manifesting into a physical form. But we can be intentionally made. One way is to befriend a cubus and get on their good side enough for them to transform you. There is a ritual. And sometimes we’ll watch for deaths and if someone we knew to be promiscuous dies young, we ask if they’d like to join our ranks. Many agree. So it all depends.”

“Have you ever turned someone?” Dipper asked, barely managing to lift the bar a few times at its current weight. But he put it back and motioned for more, determined to max out.

“A few times. But I’m rather picky.” Bill put the weight on and watched as he struggled with it. He pumped one time and returned it, sitting up and exhaling loudly.

“Okay. So are you guys immortal?” Dipper questioned, picking up his water bottle.

“Pretty much. It takes very precise magic or artifacts to kill us. An untrained human would never be able to do it. And unless we are killed, then yes, we live forever. We can decide to end our own lives, of course, but I would never do that. I’m having too much fun.”

“You must get some interesting partners.”

“Oh you have no idea. There are some _really_ kinky people out there, and some want to do things that border on sadistic, but I don’t shame, I will do anything.”

Dipper looked at him curiously as he stood, ready to move on to the next exercise. “Anything?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Bill confirmed, a very serious look on his face.

“Damn. I’m sorry, I can only imagine the gross things you’ve had to do… or had done to you.”

“All part of the job. But most encounters are rather enjoyable. And I always try to enjoy it. Some of my kind take this seriously, they’re very methodical and just do what they need to do, robotic almost, and take the energy they need. But that’s boring. I like _passion_ , you know?”

“Yeah, totally. I had a partner once who seemed to just want to do it because it was expected, and… I don’t know, I didn’t like it much. It was okay, but there wasn’t much emotion, you know? We weren’t together long, luckily.” Dipper sank onto a different machine, doing butterfly curls.

“But you had a great time with me,” Bill said.

“Of course! You make it intimate, you held me, you talked to me and kissed me… I love all that.” Dipper cleared his throat, watching his own arms moving the bars. “I um… Could do a relationship without sex, but meeting someone who makes it fun, well… that’s important to me. So last night, and this morning I guess, was great. It really got me thinking that we’re… that we’d be good together.”

“We really do seem to be hitting it off as friends,” Bill agreed.

Dipper was silent for a moment, then said, “Yeah… friends. Of course, we were before and we will be again.”

“I already think of you as my friend. You invited me into your home and you take me places, not many humans do that.”

“I guess I’m not like many humans.”

“True, you aren’t. You're unique. But I knew that from the very first moment I met you in the forest. And I always saw good things for your future. And look where you are. A fantastic dancer with a steady income, in shape, and with a career plan ready to take off later on. That is so admirable.”

Dipper blushed. “Ah, it’s no big deal. My sister is pretty successful too…”

“I guess greatness runs in your family, then. I can’t wait to meet your relatives.”

“We can visit my great uncles today if you want.” Dipper got off the machine to add some resistance, then returned to it. “I bet Ford would love you.”

“Oh I bet,” Bill said suggestively.

“And try not to seduce him, you’d probably break his hip or something.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that. But I can’t promise not to flirt, it’s in my nature.”

“Just don’t make it awkward.”

“I’ll try.” Bill watched him for a few moments, then went to grab some dumbbells, idly doing curls. Not necessary but he wanted to look busy. He checked out the other gym patrons as he did. Some good-looking people in here. He even caught a woman’s eye, and sent her a wink. She smiled and winked back.

An instinctual part of Bill wanted to pursue, he could easily score tonight, but then Dipper spoke and he looked back at him.

“Ford will probably ask a lot of invasive questions too so I apologize in advance,” Dipper said. “He just really wants to understand the supernatural.”

“That’s fine, he can ask whatever he wants. What about his brother?”

“Stan isn’t as talkative. He’ll be interested but mostly I’m sure he’ll be watching TV.”

“Cool.” Bill watched Dipper as they returned to a comfortable quiet. Despite the many attractive humans around them, it seemed he had eyes only for this one. What was it about him? Why did he intrigue him so much? Was it his looks? His skills? His intellect? Some other thing? What? Part of him almost wanted to ignore the other humans, telling him that he would be content with Dipper alone, and it was with a start that he realized it was true. He loved how Dipper felt and the sounds he made, and could easily continue to sleep with him without getting bored. And while thinking about such activities resulted in a warm glow of approval, he also felt those flutters in his belly again. He kinda liked them.

He followed Dipper around the gym, participating in whatever he needed to do, ending with getting down and doing push-ups with him. The human didn’t do many though, clearly fatigued from his previous exercise. They were soon hopping back up, Dipper wiping sweat from his brow and saying that he was done. He carried his duffel bag of clean clothes over to the locker room.

Bill observed the other people in the room. It wasn’t that crowded, but there was still a good number of people. Luckily the showers were individual, with curtains draped in front of them for privacy. Dipper began stripping down, and while Bill hadn’t even broken a sweat, he elected to do the same. Mostly he watched Dipper, and noticing, the human playfully swayed his hips and gave a spin. He couldn’t do much more; he didn’t want to make the others uncomfortable.

Once naked, they hopped into the same shower stall together. Dipper turned the water on warm, and Bill began massaging his back, working the tension out of it.

Dipper leaned back against him, enjoying the kneading. He sometimes paid to get massages, but if Bill could do it for him, that would save him some money.

He began washing his hair as Bill moved further down his back, merely rinsing it out, since he had just used shampoo earlier and didn’t want it to become greasy. He had to work tonight, after all.

A pinch to his butt made him jump, and he heard Bill’s quiet laughter behind him.

“Jerk,” Dipper said.

Bill straightened up, laughing more loudly and wrapping his arms around Dipper’s middle. “Sorry, you’re just so cute.”

Dipper blushed, dropping his arms and leaning his head back against Bill’s chest. “I’m assuming you want something from me?”

“I almost always do, but not right now. I’m okay with just holding you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Dipper was also pretty content with that, and he stayed in his arms for a few moments, just thinking. Musing over possibilities. Did Bill… no. Of course not. He was a demon, he did things like this for his own satisfaction. He may like him as a friend but it would never be more than that. And that was okay. He would be happy with this.

Dipper finally moved away, rinsing the rest of his body off and turning around to face the other. He looked him over, admiring how the water streamed down his body, how his long hair hung down straight around his head and covered his shoulders. He brushed some of it back, then looked up at Bill’s mismatched eyes. The air crackled with tension as the other gazed back at him, before Bill leaned down for a kiss. Dipper hesitated, then pressed their lips together. Just for a moment, then he was separating. It wasn't as exciting as when they were intimate, but it felt nice just the same. He felt like he could enjoy it more like this.

After a couple seconds of just looking at each other, Dipper smiled and gave him a nudge. “Well, let’s get dressed and go meet my uncles.”

Bill smiled too, ignoring the clenching in his chest. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

The two were in Dipper’s car heading out of town in no time. Bill told stories and Dipper listened with interest, asking questions, and Bill appreciated his curiosity. It was nice to connect with him again, and he was confident that they would soon be best friends. It’s been a long time since he’s been so close to a human. His demon friends will probably tease him for this, but he was going to tell them nonetheless. They were always supportive of him.

The trip through the woods was nice, Bill feeling at ease with the sight of tall trees and untamed grass. The forest around Gravity Falls was familiar to him, practically his home. He had found this place nearly a hundred years ago and hasn’t moved on since. There was so much to study here, so many wondrous supernatural creatures, who he felt comfortable around. He wasn’t sure why this area attracted so many, but he knew he could fit in here. And he did. His presence was well known in Gravity Falls, and if anyone knew he was a demon, they didn’t care. He didn’t harm anyone, so he was accepted.

“While Grunkle Ford is a genius scientist and inventor, his brother Stan was more about living the easy life,” Dipper explained. “At least, he was until they had a bit of a falling out in high school. They don't like talking about it, all they said was that Stan messed up a science fair project that Ford was relying on to get into a good college. But Ford got to go to a different college and moved out here while Stan had to make it on his own as a salesman and con artist. But they eventually met up again and managed to work things out, and started to live together here. Stan had the idea to showcase the strange things in Gravity Falls and show them off to make money, which would help Ford with his research. Ford agreed, and the Mystery Shack was born. On the top, it’s a house and tourist attraction. Underground are three levels of labs and storage. I love visiting, there’s always something new to learn.”

“Nice. I saw the house plenty from a distance, saw the tours, never went inside. This should be interesting.”

They pulled up to the parking lot. It was empty other than Dipper’s uncles’ cars. The place was nearly always closed to the public after summer. It was fall now, which meant that it would open once a week, usually on Friday, for field trips and such. During this time, Ford would be well at work with his research. Even after nearly forty years of living here, he still had more to study. His dedication was admirable.

They went inside. Dipper knocked on the doorframe before entering the living room.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan,” he greeted.

Stan was resting in his chair as Dipper had expected, but he beamed and got up at the sight of his nephew.

“Good to see you, kid,” he said, wrapping an arm around Dipper’s neck and messing up his hair. “I heard you were moving here. All settled in?”

“Yep, I’ve got an apartment and I’ve already started working at the club. How are you?”

“Can’t complain. Getting old. Got an ache in my back that almost never goes away. But I’m great! Fixing to retire and give the touring business over to Soos and his wife. It’s hard walking around all day.”

“Soos would love that,” Dipper said. That handyman has poured so much work into keeping the shack clean and functional. He deserved to carry on its legacy. “I know Wendy’s busy with work now, have you hired a replacement?”

“Of course. Soos’s wife, Melody. She’s great with the kids. And she’s much more agreeable than Wendy was.”

“That’s good.” Dipper looked over at Bill, who has been standing quietly nearby. “Oh, and this is my friend, Bill Cipher. Bill, this is Stanley Pines.”

Bill smiled and shook Stan’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, sir.”

“I don’t need any of that sir business. Any friend of Dipper’s is a friend of mine.” Stan didn’t let go of his hand. “Quite a grip you got there.”

Bill winked at him. “Indeed.” He pulled his hand free.

“Dipper, didn’t you used to talk about a Mr. Cipher back when you were younger? Before you moved away?”

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, you all thought he was an imaginary friend. Well, he wasn’t. This is him. I met him again last night. We’ve been uh… catching up.”

Bill chuckled. “That’s one way to put it.”

“So you’re… wait lemme guess, Poindexter has told me about almost everything that lives out in the forest, hm…” Stan looked Bill over, his skin tone, the eyes, his physique. Bill smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He almost extended his wings, but that would make it too easy. Finally Stan said, “Demon.”

“Very good!” Bill replied. “But do you know what kind?”

“No idea. And I don’t really care. You seem to be well-mannered, and Dipper likes you. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Very well, then.” Bill was pleased with that answer.

Dipper looked around. “Where’s Ford?”

“Where do you think? Downstairs, doing nerd stuff. Something about unicorn hair? I don’t know but he came home really beat up a few days ago and holding a clump of rainbow hair in his fist, seemed pretty proud of himself. I kinda feel bad for whatever poor horse he had to attack to get it.”

“How long has he been down there?”

“For a few hours, he probably does need a break. Hold on.” Stan leaned over and picked up the phone, dialing a single number and waiting. They could hear Ford answer with a gruff hello. “Our nephew came over for a visit, get your ass up here.” He hung up before the other could reply.

“Straight to the point,” Bill laughed. “I like it.”

“He’s used to it.”

Sure enough, Ford was upstairs within a few minutes. He seemed to have some kind of chemical burn on his cheek, and was rubbing it when he walked in. But he brightened upon seeing Dipper, hurrying forward to take his hand. “Dipper, good to see you! I didn’t know you were here already. Did you get moved in?”

“Yeah, I’ve got an apartment in town and I’ve already started working. I was going to visit sooner but I kinda forgot.” Dipper looked over at Bill. “And this is my friend, Bill Cipher.”

“Nice to meet you, Bill,” Ford said, shaking his hand as well. “Stanford Pines.”

“And to you as well! Dipper has told me a lot about your accomplishments, and I must say, I’m impressed.” Bill gave him a grin. “Researching the paranormal in this town, that must be a huge job.”

“It really is, it seems I’m finding something new every time I travel. I’ve been to many other countries but this town is a hotspot of paranormal activity.”

Bill lifted Ford’s hand, which he hadn’t let go of yet. He examined it. “Six fingers, huh? Looks like you’re a bit of an anomaly yourself.”

Ford blushed and tugged his hand back. “Yes, I have polydactyly, it’s part of what got me so interested in anomalies in the first place. Like maybe there was some sort of link between all of them.”

“There could be, but really I think it’s just like anything else… unpredictable. Sometimes weird stuff just happens for no reason.”

“Very true.” Ford looked Bill over. “If you don’t mind me asking, are your eye colors natural? I don’t think I’ve seen anyone with such a bright golden iris. Especially not in just one eye.”

“You’re very observant. Yes, these eye colors are natural. I’ve had them for as long as I can remember.” Bill was amused, waiting for the other to catch on.

Ford looked at him for a few moments, then said, “You aren’t human, are you?”

“Nope! Very good, you figured it out. I was starting to wonder.” Bill let his wings appear, stretching them out and displaying the patterns on them. “I’m a demon.”

Ford’s face lit up. “A demon!” He didn’t seem afraid, instead moving closer, examining the designs on Bill’s wings, asking if he could touch one and then holding it as soon as he had permission.

“Most humans react to demons by running away,” Bill commented.

“My brother isn’t like most humans,” Stan pointed out. “He’s probably going to want to study you.”

“If Dipper trusts you that’s good enough for me,” Ford said, stretching out Bill’s wing as far as he could and moving it in a few directions. “Can you fly with these?”

“I do flap them when I fly but it's mostly magic, as they're too small to provide adequate lift on their own. They're mostly a demonic trait, a mark of my immortality, however you want to think of it. To remind myself that I’m not human,” Bill said. When his wing was released, he folded it back down.

“Interesting.” Ford took a notebook out of a pocket of his coat, taking down notes. “How old are you?”

Bill shrugged. “Haven’t been keeping track. Thousands of years, probably.”

“Do you have a specialized magic?”

“I’m best at fire and decent with healing. My main abilities lie in persuasion.”

“What kind of persuasion?”

Bill’s eyes gleamed. “This kind.” He swept an arm around Ford’s waist and dipped him back, and the other blushed, dropping his pen and notebook and instead gripping Bill’s shoulders. “You're very handsome. I'd like to get to know you better.”

“Oh, well I...” It was clear Ford was very unused to this sort of treatment, but he also seemed to like the attention. He made no attempt to pull away or push Bill off, just watching him, curious. “I'm flattered, Bill. But you're... getting kinda friendly, aren't you?”

“Why yes, yes I am.” Bill batted his thick eyelashes at him, one hand roaming up to brush through the other's hair. “Wanna get to know each other even better?”

Ford blinked owlishly, realization starting to dawn in his eyes. Bill leaned in, and after a moment of hesitation, Ford shrugged a shoulder and closed the distance, kissing him.

Dipper sighed as he caught a whiff of familiar, sweet pheromones. “Damn it, Bill.”

 


	5. Tension

Dipper allowed the kiss to continue for a few seconds before tapping Bill’s shoulder. “Okay I think he gets it.”

Bill leaned back, smiling as Ford opened his eyes, looking dazed. “Your lips are chapped, you should use chapstick,” he said.

Ford blinked at him, face red. He felt his lips. “I… I don’t know why I did that.”

“Oh, don’t you? Well we established that I’m a demon and I’m persuasive. Put it together, what am I?” Bill was grinning now.

Ford straightened up, adjusting his glasses. He sniffed, and Dipper knew he had noticed the scent. “Sweet smell, demon, unexplainable urge to kiss you… Oh.” Ford picked up his stuff, staring at Bill with wonder. “Incubus?”

“Right on the money!” Bill clapped his shoulder. “You got it! I am an incubus.”

“Dipper, your old friend is an incubus? And you never realized?”

Dipper shrugged. “His powers had no effect on me when I was young. He only attracts adults. As far as I was concerned, he was just a friendly guy I met in the woods who was probably a monster, but he was so nice I didn’t care.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Well, an incubus. This is fascinating, I haven’t gotten to meet many cubi, I mean I spent time with a succubus once but she kinda…” Ford rubbed the back of his neck, “Spent the night with me and disappeared before I woke up. Heh.”

“Yeah that’s the usual style.” Bill slipped an arm around Dipper’s waist. “Luckily for Dipper, I like him, so I didn’t just run off. I want to continue being his friend. And I wanted to meet you guys.”

“Well consider us met,” Stan said. “And thanks for making out with my brother, he’s been needing to get some action.”

“Stan,” Ford admonished.

“Well you do.”

Bill perked up. “I would most certainly be happy to help you with that,” he offered. “I could give you whatever you want, I’ll do anything no matter how unorthodox, you have only to ask.”

“That’s a… tempting offer, but I’m going to have to decline,” Ford said.

“A pity, you look like a screamer.”

Ford turned redder, and Stan said, “He is.”

“Stan!”

Bill laughed. “Ah, humans get embarrassed so easily, I love it.” He turned to press a kiss to Dipper’s cheek, amused when he blushed. “So you two are cool with his job?”

“It’s a good money maker, I considered it once myself,” Stan said.

“I know I wouldn’t be able to do it,” Ford said. “I have a lot of respect for him. It’s a tough job but he entertains a lot of people with it, which must be very rewarding.”

“My family is pretty accepting, Bill,” Dipper informed him. “If someone wants to be a stripper, then everyone else will encourage them to be the best stripper they can be.”

“It’s nice to have people who support you.” Bill made a grab for Dipper’s butt. “And you are one fine stripper.”

Dipper jumped, blushing and batting his hand away. “I probably shouldn’t call myself a stripper though, I don’t really take anything off, it’s just… very sensual dancing. Most of my clothes stay on. I might kick my shoes off or toss a jacket if it’s part of the outfit, but…”

“Sensual? No, that show yesterday was one of the most sexually charged things I’ve ever seen. Those lights with that music, you probably gave everyone in there a boner. Well, those with dicks anyway.”

Dipper chuckled. “Well they call me Pulsar for a reason.”

“Alright, change of subject,” Stan said. “Bill, you just so happened to be at the club for his debut?”

“I always come to see the debuts of new dancers,” Bill replied. “I go to that place all the time, it’s one of my favorite places in Gravity Falls. I also like that biker bar down the street, but the club is fantastic. So many attractive people, and great music… I almost always find someone to go home with.”

“And you see no problem with messing around with him despite being thousands of years old?”

“Uh… no. He’s an adult. I’m not even human, so it doesn’t really matter. I’m meant to look like a young adult. I might as well be twenty-one like him, as far as my species is concerned.”

“You’re way too wise to be twenty-one,” Dipper said.

“Heh, I’m not that smart.”

“Bullshit, yes you are.”

“Okay, haha, I suppose I am pretty intelligent.”

“Demons have much different morals from us,” Ford explained. “They won’t really care about the age of a partner. Let’s be glad Bill at least only goes for other adults.”

“Yeah I don’t want to deal with any law shit,” Bill replied. “Reasonably sober adults only. I’m not going to get in trouble because humans assign arbitrary numbers to their youth. Although humans hit sexual maturity far younger than eighteen, I’m not taking any chances.”

“They might be physically sexually mature, but that doesn’t mean they are mentally,” Dipper pointed out.

“Hmph, I guess so. I still don't see what the problem is with humans that are sixteen or seventeen, it's not like there's that much difference in maturity in most of them, and that _is_ considered grown up in many places, but whatever, there's plenty of adults to go around.” Bill shrugged. “Oh well, at least adults are usually experienced.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Dipper asked.

“Oh yes. But hey, who cares, right?” Bill took Dipper’s hands. “I have you! And the other adults of this town! Everyone is so cool with demons here, so I have no problems finding partners! Living here was a great decision.”

Dipper chuckled. “Yeah, people are super open-minded here.”

“And I really like your great uncle, he’s doing an amazing thing with all his research.” Bill slid his hand under Ford’s chin, caressing gently. “The world needs more intellectuals who are willing to make change happen.”

“Ah, I’m not… that important,” Ford said, but he was clearly flustered.

“You are,” Bill insisted. “Even I’ve heard about your achievements. You’ve made some real scientific breakthroughs in your career and gave paranormal investigation credibility. We’re so close to humans and the supernatural becoming integrated. But it’ll take the efforts of people like you. The whole world could become like Gravity Falls. I would love that.”

Ford seemed enamored with the picture he was painting. “I would love it too.”

“It can happen. Just keep working for it.” Bill smiled at him, and Ford thoughtlessly leaned closer to him. Bill tilted his head. “You sure you want to kiss me again?”

Ford paused to think about it, then shrugged and said, “Just one more time.” He closed the distance.

Dipper awkwardly went to talk to Stan, trying to ignore the twisting in his gut. He knew what it was. Jealousy. He swallowed and forced the feelings down. Bill was an incubus. Of course he was going to mess around with other people, he would see no sense in only committing to one.

“You okay?” Stan asked, picking up on his tension.

“Fine,” Dipper said, watching Bill and Ford separate, but continue to hold each other. Bill whispered a few words into Ford’s ear, and Ford nodded. He took Bill’s hand and hurried from the room with him, saying he would be right back, he just wanted to do some research.

“Research, right,” Stan muttered.

Dipper sighed. “I haven’t gotten to know him for very long, we just met again yesterday and there is a lot for me to learn about him that he never could have told me when he was my guardian, but… I really like him already. So I guess I’m a little jealous.”

“Don’t get too attached. Being his friend is one thing but trying to romance him is only going to lead to trouble. His kind doesn’t feel love.”

Dipper gave him a curious look. “How do you know?”

“Ford has told me about nearly every paranormal creature in the world. And if there’s one thing he insists about cubi, it’s that all they ever feel for humans is lust. They use us and then dismiss us. Some rare individuals might be friends with humans, but romance? Forget it.”

“Well…” Dipper shook his head. “There are lots of cubi. Ford can’t possibly have met all of them. I’m sure they can fall in love. And besides, I’m… not saying I want Bill to love me or anything, heh, why would I want that?”

“Kid, you like him. I can tell when you’re crushing and you’re crushing hard. You might as well let yourself down easy, before you get hurt.”

Dipper sighed but nodded. “Yeah. He meets lots of people. Why would I be anything special to him?”

“Ah cheer up, bucko. He seems to really like you, and I’m sure he thinks you’re special. He just won’t want to be anything more than a friend with benefits.”

Dipper sank onto the chair near Stan’s. “You’re probably right. But I can still imagine.”

“You really like this guy that much, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dipper confessed.

“I know how it feels. Sorry, kid.”

“It’s fine.” Dipper stared off into space for a moment, then shrugged. “Maybe he’ll be different. I won’t know unless I go for it. He’s really smart and really sweet, he’s perfect, I have to at least try.”

“Well, good luck. Let me know how it goes.”

“I’m sure I can make it work, we can go on dates and get to know each other, see movies, talk about our favorite scenes, maybe I can get him into my favorite games! I bet he’d be good at Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.”

“Ha, probably.”

Dipper and Stan chatted until Bill and Ford returned. Bill was humming and putting his hair back up into its ponytail, looking as immaculate as always, while Ford’s clothes were distinctly ruffled and his cheeks were rosy.

“Have fun?” Stan asked snidely as Ford sank onto the couch.

“Mhm, uh… Bill told me some… very interesting things about his species. I have lots of new notes.” Ford coughed and looked away.

“You’re good,” Dipper said to Bill.

“Haha, I’ve been in this game for a long time. No one can resist my charm,” Bill boasted. Then he scowled. “Except the asexuals. Damn them.”

Ford leaned back, groaning and rubbing his head. “I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah that tends to happen, I did feed off your energy,” Bill pointed out. “If it was night you’d probably be asleep right now. As it is, expect to go to bed much earlier than usual.”

Ford sighed, and Stan said, “In your sixties and still banging demons. Incredible.”

“Listen, it was a… a valuable experience, I’ve never been with an incubus and I was curious, so…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Freak.” Stan's tone was light, though. He was used to his brother's trysts with the paranormal. It wasn't remotely unusual.

Bill laughed. “I’m sure you’ll feel better once I leave, my pheromones can be pretty potent. I’m surprised Stan isn’t interested.”

Stan shrugged. “Can’t bring myself to care enough. You _are_ hot but I’m pretty comfortable right here.” He crossed his arms behind his head.

“And you can very well stay right there and I can easily ride you. How’s that sound?”

Dipper covered his face, embarrassed to even think about such a thing, and Ford coughed again. Incubi really had no shame, huh?

Stan lifted a brow. “I wouldn’t mind that, but not right now. My show’s about to come on.”

Bill smiled. “It’s just as well. I’ve had sex three times in the last… What, twelve hours, probably? I am quite good to go for some time.” The demon rested his arm on Dipper’s shoulder, and the human observed that he seemed even more beautiful than yesterday. Eyes bright and happy, skin flawless, hair sleek. He slid his hand against Bill’s back, rubbing at where his wings attached. The demon leaned against him, and Dipper felt butterflies at his comforting warmth. He didn’t care what Stan said, it was worth trying to court Bill. And he was going to.

 


	6. Getting Comfortable

Over the weeks, Dipper got settled in at the club and fast became a crowd favorite. He performed well with most of his coworkers, though a few tended to throw him off simply because their styles were just too different. But some he worked well with. He tangoed sensually with a woman who went by Rose and liked to have her performances lit in soft pink lights. He got into quite a fast and almost aggressive dance with a man named Vertigo, whose moves almost made him dizzy as he spun about with him, and Vertigo often had strobe lights blinking on him, giving his shows the appearance of being stop motion. And there were others, and Dipper did his best to work with all of them. They were quite supportive and were always giving him tips, and one woman, Boa, wasn’t afraid to outright critique every flaw of every show she saw him do. He appreciated it, even if she could be abrasive.

And Dipper got comfortable with Bill. They were good friends in no time, and the demon frequently came to the club to see him, and Dipper’s heart always soared seeing him sitting right at the edge of the stage, grinning at him, clapping and punching the air when he did a particularly difficult move. He wasn’t sure how Bill made money but the demon always seemed to have tips for him, tossing them at his feet with encouragements to kick things up a notch, and later seeking personal dances from him. Both lap dances, and the much more sensual dances that were saved for the private rooms.

“I really don’t know why you insist on coming here and paying,” Dipper commented one day as he sat on Bill’s leg, the incubus lounging in his favorite cushy chair against the wall. “You can get this for free back at my place.”

“I like getting dances here,” Bill said. “I like supporting you, I love the music, and also there’s just…” His hand slipped down to the other’s backside, squeezing lightly, “Something about doing this here, where other people can see… it makes it exciting.” He met Dipper’s eyes, pleased to see that he was flustered. “I noticed that you’ve gotten turned on doing these recently. What happened to self control?”

Dipper noticeably blushed. “H-hey, it’s just… You’re really hot and… now that we’ve been sleeping together, doing this just… reminds me of that, so I guess it turns me on grinding with you, but… it’s no big deal.”

“No big deal. Hm.” Bill chuckled, a simple twitch of his fingers signaling Dipper to finish the dance. “You’ve been a recurring partner for a while now. Your body is probably getting addicted to me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Dipper let his voice go breathy, but it wasn’t hard this time; he knew he was mildly aroused.

“Oh no, not at all. Unless you plan on us not having sex anymore, then it might be unfortunate.”

Dipper smiled and leaned in, glancing around before kissing his neck. “I don’t plan on that at all.”

“Good. Me neither. I want us to do this for as long as possible. You’re so wonderful.”

Dipper smiled, but he felt a little down inside. In the past weeks he’s tried to flirt with Bill, take him out on dates, but it was apparent that the other was oblivious to his crush. And he was too shy to directly call it a date, instead just asking him if he wanted to go out to eat or go to the movies and so on. He had to admit, he was a little afraid that if he did call it a date, Bill would reject him.

As for his flirting… Bill just didn’t pick up on the romantic cues. He only saw it as sexual. Dipper will have to rethink his strategy for those as well. He's contacted Mabel and told her about his crush, and followed some of her advice, but it didn't work. Maybe if he could invite Mabel over and let her meet Bill, then she could help him...

“You okay?” Bill asked as Dipper’s movements slowed.

“Yeah, just… thinking.” Dipper swallowed. He had to make sure of something. “I know you like sleeping with me, but… you like me too, right? We’d be friends even if I didn’t, right?”

“Of course we would. You’re so funny and smart, I love talking to you, and I’d hang out with you even if we didn’t sleep together. That’s not the only thing I care about in life. I like companionship of all sorts.”

Dipper smiled with relief, brushing his hands through Bill’s hair and leaning forward to give him a kiss. “Okay. Because I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Bill lingered with his lips hovering against the other’s, but then Dipper slid down from his lap and said he had to go talk to the others in the club, so Bill said goodbye and watched him walk away, eyes following the swinging of his hips.

The incubus leaned back, fingers tapping nervously against the chair. His heart was fluttering again. It seemed it happened more and more around Dipper, this strange warmth that was much different from arousal, this desire to just be near him, and it didn’t even need to be sexual, he just wanted his company. The human fascinated him, and while he has had others since meeting him, somehow sex with Dipper felt better. It was more intimate, the way the human held him close and made those delicious sounds next to his ear, his soft skin pressing to his, so wonderful… Bill enjoyed him more than anyone else. He wasn’t even the most vocal, nor the most coordinated, yet… something…

The demon sighed and rubbed his head. He wasn’t used to thinking about his feelings and he certainly usually didn’t get this attached to a particular human. Something was going on. He just had to figure out what. Maybe his friends could help, he hasn’t seen them in a while.

Bill’s musing was interrupted by a group of three ladies who were giggling and seemed to be in various stages of intoxication, who draped themselves carelessly onto his seat and spoke to him.

“Hey babe, are you all alone?” the tallest of the women asked, sporting a rather cute pixie cut and wearing a tank top. She had lots of tattoos.

Bill smiled; he was never opposed to some attractive company. “Not anymore,” he said, shifting to accommodate them, and one of the ladies, this one with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and silver dangling earrings, slid comfortably onto his lap.

“We’re new to this place but it’s awesome, so many different dancers,” Ponytail said.

“Yes, I like that about The Rift, their diversity,” Bill agreed. He began twirling the woman’s ponytail about.

Pixie Cut rested her leg over his and took a drink from her martini glass. “My name’s Amanda. That’s Jessica all up on your lap right there, and that’s Linda.” She gestured to the third member of the group, sitting on the other side of Bill but not really touching him. “She’s shy.”

“I am not,” Linda protested. She had shoulder-length black hair and no makeup or jewelry to see, wearing a coat and jeans. She was blushing a little.

“No need to be shy with me, I’m pretty friendly,” Bill said, laughing. They seemed to quickly relax in his company, but that was normal. The aura of a cubus usually calmed and instilled confidence in the humans affected by it. Nothing that the human wouldn’t be capable of obtaining themselves, but it helped speed things along.

Though Bill liked talking with the women, he kept shooting glances through the crowd, part of his thoughts still on Dipper. Why did that man get to him like this?

One of his new friends quickly noticed. “Who are you looking for?” Amanda asked.

“Oh, just… Looking around for Pulsar,” Bill said. “He’s my favorite.”

They gave dreamy sighs.

“I love him,” Linda said.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Jessica agreed.

“He works that pole like no one I’ve ever seen,” Amanda said. “Have you talked to him?”

“All the time, he’s a good friend of mine.”

That got their interest. Soon they were pestering him to introduce them, and Bill had to insist that he didn’t want to interrupt him at work. But he encouraged them to just talk to him if they saw him, he was nice and liked meeting new people.

Right now though, they were more interested in getting to know him, and it wasn’t long until Bill was being led outside by Amanda, who has only gotten bolder as the alcohol settled, and though Bill was always hesitant about sleeping with someone drunk, she was clearly far from incoherent. So he was going to go for it. Why not.

Dipper saw Bill as he was leaving, and paused for a moment to watch him go out the door, then looked over at the two women laughing and calling after them. This wasn’t unusual, Bill was easily one of the most enthusiastic and virile of his kind (at least that’s what he claimed) so he was always getting laid. It was what made him so powerful. But even though there was no emotional connect, Dipper still felt bitter. Part of him wished that he was enough for him. Maybe he really needed to just sit down and talk to him about how he felt. Just give him the truth. That he was falling in-

“Oh hey, Pulsar!” one of the women exclaimed. She grabbed her friend’s arm and hurried over to him. “Hi I’m Jessica, this is Linda, we loved your show earlier!”

“Oh, thank you,” Dipper replied. “Was that your friend leaving with Bill?”

“Yeah that was Amanda, but don’t worry, they’ll be back. They’re just going to her car for a bit.”

“Ah.” Dipper nodded. “Well that’s not surprising. She’ll be fine with him though. He’s very respectful.”

“He’s so sweet,” Linda said. “You friends with him?”

“Yeah, we’re really good friends. Have been for uh… a long time.” Dipper’s thoughts kept wandering, imagining Bill wrapped up with someone else and not him, and his stomach coiled.

“That’s so cool! Also you’re a really good dancer, we love watching you! Think you could give us a private dance?”

Dipper supposed he needed the distraction. “Yeah let me show you to the private rooms and we can talk prices on the way.” He kept his tone light and playful. Couldn’t let them know how he was feeling. His job was to entertain and that was what he was going to do. Slipping on his mask of confidence, he slipped his arms around their waists and led them through the club. “You’re both looking good, ladies. What kind of lipstick is that, Jessica?”

 

It was with relief that Bill returned to the club, one hand fixing his hair while Amanda held onto his other arm for support. It had taken her a while to even find the energy to get up, and Bill had gotten quite bored and almost antsy with just laying there in the backseat of the car as she sprawled on top of him and snored. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken energy from her.

But now she was awake and he was helping her back inside, having groomed her somewhat (though she had an obvious bedhead) and smoothed out her clothes. He, of course, looked no different. That hadn’t been very satisfying. Good, he supposed, but she wasn’t all that coordinated. Mostly she had laid there and let him do the work. Boring. But common. And she had enjoyed it so he supposed it wasn’t a complete waste.

“Where are your friends?” he asked, scanning the crowd.

“I ‘unno,” she said. She dug into her purse. “I’ll text them.”

Bill took her over to a chair and sat her down, silently reminding himself to stop sleeping with drunk humans, though he knew he never stuck to that resolution. He was just too willing. If someone wanted him, they could have him.

Amanda got her phone out and sent a text. After a few moments, she said, “They’re in a private room, they’ll be out soon.”

Bill waited with her, just to make sure no one took advantage of her in her dozy state, but it wasn’t long until her friends showed up, both red in the face and laughing, and they told her all about the great show they got, while she told them about the great dick she got.

Bill got up and went to meet Dipper, who had come out behind them. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Dipper said, stretching.

“Those girls are something, huh?”

“Yep. I saw you going out with one of them.”

“Yeah.” Bill made a face. “Not entirely worth it. She didn’t even taste that good. Not like you.” He slid an arm around Dipper and pulled him in close, nose burying into his throat and inhaling his scent. The tension in his body, which he hadn’t even noticed until now, faded away. He felt good in Dipper’s presence, especially when the human’s arms rested around him.

“What makes certain humans taste better than others?” Dipper asked, tilting his head as Bill pressed kisses to his skin.

“I'm still not entirely sure. Some just do. Some are more sweet, some taste more bitter, I'd even say some are sour or dry.”

“Any spicy ones?” Dipper joked.

“Heh. Not really. Other demons taste spicy, though. Like one of my friends, his taste has quite a spice to it. Tingly, almost. Cubi don't normally sleep with each other but I'm not really normal, sometimes I like to have someone I don't have to hold back with. We'll share energy with each other just to reaffirm our friendship. And he tastes pretty good.”

“When will I get to meet your friends?” Dipper asked.

Bill leaned back from him with a thoughtful hum. “We could go tomorrow, if you want. I've been meaning to talk to them, so you can tag along. A fair warning though, we live in a different dimension from this one. So I'll need to teleport you. If you're okay with having magic used on you, then you can come.”

“I don't mind at all! I've done plenty of magic, though I've never teleported. Should be fun.”

“Right, you're Stanford's nephew, of course you have.” Bill ruffled his hair. “Maybe I could teach you some spells.”

Dipper nodded in agreement. “I'd love that.”

“Alright, so how about I come home with you tonight, and we can go in the morning?”

“Sounds good.” Dipper pulled away. “Also, do you think we can just cuddle tonight? It's been a busy night and I'm not sure I'll want to do anything else by the time I'm done.”

Bill would usually be put off by such a request. But not with Dipper. He was more than content to just hold him at night. “Absolutely. You get off work in an hour, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, I'll hang out until then. If you're too tired, I can drive you home.”

“Thanks but I'll probably be fine.” Dipper glanced over as one of his coworkers came to talk to him, asking him if he was ready for the final performance of the night. He agreed and allowed him to lead him away.

Bill hoped he would be okay. He could tell he struggled any time he had to do one of the last shows, and hopefully this would be a slow dance.

Luckily, the dance went well, though Bill could tell Dipper wasn't as on point as usual. When closing time finally arrived, Dipper was one of the first ones out, yawning as he pulled on a coat. Bill draped his arm around him and walked out with him, smiling when the human rested his head on his shoulder. It was chilly out, and he could feel the other shivering.

“I'll drive,” Bill said, and Dipper wordlessly handed him the keys. He reclined the chair back as soon as he got in the car, and Bill started the vehicle, turning down the radio. Within minutes, Dipper was asleep, curled up quite comfortably on the seat. Bill kept a hand on his back, rubbing gently and thinking about their relationship. Dipper was easily one of the closest human friends he's ever had, and he was so glad they had met each other again.

When they got back to the apartment, Dipper didn't wake up right away. Bill turned off the car and got out, walking around to Dipper's side and opening the door. He picked him up, carrying him inside. A whispered spell was enough to unlock the apartment door, and Dipper shifted a bit, legs resting around Bill's waist and hands lightly gripping his back. He leaned his head back as they entered the bedroom.

“Bill?” he asked, yawning.

“Yeah?” Bill replied, smiling as the other's curious eyes met his.

Dipper was quiet for a few moments, just looking at him, before saying, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bill laid him down on the bed, watching as he grumbled and kicked his shoes off, shedding the coat but not bothering to take off anything else before getting under the covers. The demon took a bit longer, but only because he was most comfortable sleeping in just underwear. Then he slid in behind him, arms linking around his waist as he spooned him.

Dipper wrapped his arms around one of Bill's, holding it close to his chest, and Bill's heart pounded. He pressed a gentle kiss behind Dipper's ear.

“Goodnight,” he murmured.

“Goodnight,” the other said softly, leaning back against him. Bill could sense him drift off to sleep in moments, leaving him to his thoughts. Maybe his friends could help him make sense of his strange new feelings.

 


	7. Friendly Visit

Bill was awake before Dipper as usual, his arm aching slightly from the other laying on it. He carefully pulled it free, but his other arm was still being held loosely by Dipper. That too was easily retrieved, and Bill just rested with his chin on the other’s neck, watching him.

His hand stroked gently over Dipper’s hip, where his shirt was riding up, feeling the warm skin. Sure he was fine with just sleeping next to him, but he liked intimacy with him too, and he kinda wanted to do something. Maybe Dipper would be up for some quick fun once he woke up.

It was another hour or so before Dipper woke up, and he yawned as he did, shifting and rolling onto his back. Bill leaned over him. “Good morning,” he said, kissing him.

Dipper responded, lazily draping an arm over Bill’s neck. “Good morning,” he whispered back.

“You want anything from me before we take a shower?” Bill asked, fingers trailing over Dipper’s thigh.

“Mm, well now that you mention it…” Dipper slide his hand down Bill’s bare back, over the curve of his butt, tugging on his underwear. “I could go for a handjob.”

“Then let me slip into something more comfortable.” Bill leaned back, slipping his underwear off, and Dipper took his shirt off. He was just throwing it aside when he felt the demon’s strong fingers on his hips, and he looked down at him, already blushing.

Bill smirked, capturing his lips in a deep kiss while his fingers moved down to Dipper’s crotch, undoing the fastenings of his shorts and opening them. The other moaned, resting his legs apart. Bill ran his hand over Dipper's groin, teasing him through his underwear.

“Hard already?” he murmured, pleased when the other groaned. “What a surprise.”

“Don't give me that sass,” Dipper said, pressing a leg up between Bill's. “So are you.”

“I guess you just really turn me on.” Bill kissed him again, and they made out as Bill tugged the human's shorts and briefs down. He leaned back so he could pull them off all the way, tossing them aside, and began trailing his lips up Dipper's leg. The other began shivering almost immediately, hands grasping at Bill's hair, letting out little whimpers as the demon kissed and bit, not hard enough to leave bruises, but just enough to send a thrill through Dipper's body. Bill smiled, happy that the other was enjoying it. He moved back up, rolling the other onto his side so they were facing each other, and he wrapped his hand around the human's length.

Dipper gasped softly, hips twitching. Just the touch of Bill's hand felt amazing on his skin, and he buried his face against the other's neck, gripping his hair tighter. “Please,” he moaned.

“Please what?” Bill chuckled.

“Move...”

“Only if you touch mine.”

Dipper grunted and did so, his hand delicate at first, but soon holding more firmly. Bill trembled and began stroking, prompting the other to do the same. Dipper lifted his head, his free hand pulling Bill closer so he could kiss him. They lazily made out as they jerked each other off, legs soon tangling together as they moved closer, until their groins were flush together and their hands brushed.

“Mm, Bill,” Dipper breathed, and when the demon looked at him, he found himself giggling.

“What's so funny?” Bill asked, grinning.

“I don't know, I just... gods, I love... doing this with you.” Dipper bit his lip, mentally chastising himself for that near slip.

Luckily, Bill didn't seem to realize what he had almost said. “Mm, me too... something about you is just so addicting... I love how you feel, how you taste... I never get tired of you.”

Dipper slid his thumb along Bill's jaw, taking in the features of his face as he so often did, nodding slightly. “Y-yeah. Same.”

Bill's hand sped up, and Dipper arched, the pleasure growing to a peak. He did his best to keep stroking him, but his focus was slipping, head growing foggy.

“You look so good like this, blushing, squirming because of the way I'm touching you,” Bill said. Dipper moaned. “That's it, make some noise. Tell me how much you love it.”

Dipper tried to hold on, but then Bill's thumb slid over his tip just right, and he came into Bill's palm, hips weakly thrusting a couple times. He panted, and felt Bill's mouth cover his. As he kissed him, he moved his own hand faster along the demon, squeezing more firmly at the base and teasing the head, trying to get him to finish. He felt pre leaking onto his fingers and knew he had to be close.

Bill let go of him, raising his hand to cradle Dipper's face, moaning quietly. The man was watching him intently, eyes only closing when they kissed, but each time they separated for breath, the other was back to staring at him. He really liked the attention, but he ended up closing his eyes, gasping out as the other finally brought him to orgasm.

They laid together for a few moments without speaking, catching their breath, foreheads resting together. Dipper moved his hand away and wrapped Bill into a hug, and the demon embraced him too, body glowing with satisfaction. He would be fine if the other never let him go, and probably laid with him for a few minutes without speaking. He felt no urge to absorb energy from the human; he had sex with him just for the fun of doing so. Yet another odd thing about their relationship.

“We need to shower,” Dipper said at last.

Bill gestured with his hand, and all their fluids disappeared.

“We still need to shower.” Dipper pushed himself up, groaning and popping a few bones.

Bill wrapped an arm around him, getting up and holding him close as they walked out to the bathroom. “Want a massage when we get in there?”

“Please.”

The water took a while to get warm as usual, but finally they were able to step into the shower. Dipper began washing his hair and Bill massaged his shoulders, pressing firmly into all the sore muscles and forcing them to relax, getting all the knots out before lowering his hands to work at his back. They shared a companionable silence for a while, until Bill was done with the massage and was straightening up to start washing his hair.

“So tell me about your friends,” Dipper said, mostly done cleaning off and now just waiting patiently for Bill to finish.

“I only have two really close friends. I think I told you but most of my kind is solitary. But I made a couple friends that are relatively young, at least as far as demons go, so they still remember when they were human, and making friends isn't all that strange to them. One, the succubus, is actually from the fifties. Incredibly young by our standards. I'd tell you more about her but I don't think she'd want me giving away her whole story to someone she hasn't met. But she took on a new name when she became a succubus. She was a bit of a pyromaniac as a human, so... she goes by Pyronica now.”

“Pyronica. Interesting name.”

“Her human name was Veronica. Cute pun, huh?” Bill rinsed his hair out, and Dipper watched as he ran his hands through the long strands. “She's great though. Very confident and bold, almost aggressive with how she flirts. But very sweet in bed. But I'll let her tell you more about herself. As for the incubus...” He chuckled. “Ah, that guy. He's also kinda young, but he's a few hundred years old so he's got some experience. And if you thought I was good at my job, just wait until you meet him. Easily the best I've ever seen. He's usually getting laid every night, and he pours all that energy into developing his magic. Particularly electrokinesis, though he's also pretty good at your typical levitation and teleporting abilities. He's really good at scrying too. But those electric powers of his... man. He's got talent. He's pretty easygoing and quiet around strangers, but once he gets used to you he almost never shuts up. It can get kinda obnoxious, actually.”

“That's fine, I grew up with Mabel,” Dipper pointed out.

“Haha, yeah. I think you'd be able to handle him just fine. His human name was Gilbert but he goes by Pavonis now. Means peacock. I'm sure you can appreciate the joke.”

“Heh.” Dipper snorted. “Classy.”

“Word of warning, kid.” Bill turned the water off and grabbed a towel, “He's really good. He's probably going to try to get you in bed with him. And by all means, go for it if you want, but his pheromones are really strong so just try to keep a level head. Don't let him know if he gets to you or he'll never leave you alone.”

“Got it.”

“He may be persuasive but he's respectful. If you give him a clear no he will back off.” Bill stepped out of the shower, handing Dipper a towel. “I think you'll like him though. He's pretty clever. Kinda slow sometimes, but he does his best.”

“Can't wait to meet them.”

Once dried off, groomed, and dressed, they had a quick breakfast of cereal, and then Bill was taking Dipper's hand and coaching him through the process of teleportation. He explained that he was going to be doing most of the work leading them through the void, but Dipper still had to stay relaxed and allow himself to be pulled, or else he could get thrown into a completely different place. Or worse, have his spirit split across dimensions. Not very fun.

“But I have complete confidence you'll be fine,” Bill said flippantly, and then they were blinking out of existence, a sudden heavy darkness enveloping them. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath, and for a few horrifying seconds it felt like his lungs were collapsing, to say nothing of the rushing sensation that was like a rollercoaster and a nosediving plane had a threesome with the coldest depths of the ocean.

Then the pressure was gone and Dipper was coughing, stumbling and falling onto his knees.

“Yeah it takes some getting used to,” Bill said, kneeling next to him and patting his back as he recovered.

“I'm okay.” Dipper got up, rubbing his chest and taking Bill's hand as he looked around. Their surroundings seemed hazy. He could make out grass under them, long but wilting and turning brown. The sky seemed to be red, and there were no other features that he could see. “Where are we?”

“A demonic plane. What do you think?”

“I... don't really see anything.”

“Oh, right... your mortal eyes aren't adjusted to it. Give it a few moments. In the meantime, hold my hand and stay right next to me.” Bill began walking, and Dipper leaned against him as he followed.

As moments passed, their surroundings cleared, and while it felt like there was a heat against his eyes similar to watching a sunrise, it wasn't unbearable. Dipper began to see twisted trees and strange structures, and the grass under their feet made way for a stony path.

“Where exactly are we going? To one of your friends' houses? Do you guys even live in houses?”

“We have houses. And yes, we'll be meeting them at Pavonis's place, which is closest. See, while I could teleport directly there, that's considered rude. Besides, it's a nice day for a walk, and I wanted to give you time to get used to things.”

“No offense, but... this place kinda looks like an apocalyptic wasteland.”

Bill chuckled. “Yeah, I can see why you'd think that. But I find it quite cozy. We have societies just as complex as yours. There are cities here. Huge communities. And we have forests and oceans and deserts, just like Earth. This is considered a rural region. Pavonis may be friendly but he likes his privacy every once in a while.”

“I get ya.” Dipper's eyes were really used to this place now. He could see taller buildings far in the distance, and a shimmering Sun high in the sky. The haze was nearly gone, and he looked around with interest. The sky didn't seem so red now. It was light orange, strewn with scarlet clouds, and he could see birds. “What kind of birds are those?”

“Corvids mostly. There are vultures out here too. And hawks. We have beasts here. Things you'd find unusual, like two-headed deer, jackalopes, double-headed snakes... and I mean they have a head at each end... crazy stuff. But it's home. There are many planes like this one, some more colorful, some more fire and brimstone-y. I find this is a nice balance.”

Dipper nodded. They were passing houses now, with creatures of various shapes and sizes watching them from their yards and windows. Most were humanoid, but others weren't, many with spikes or scales or horns or some mixture of the three, or some completely different feature. They all seemed to recognize Bill, waving to him, and the incubus waved back. But they snapped their teeth at the sight of Dipper, some licking their lips. Bill's hand tightened on Dipper's side.

“Most of them prey on humans,” he said quietly. “But don't worry. They won't do anything with me here.”

Dipper straightened his back. “They don't scare me.”

“Heh. Of course they don't. Well, feel free to teach them a lesson. Glare at them. Growl a bit, even.”

Dipper was unsure, but when one of the demons slithered a little too close, he reacted without thinking, jerking toward it and showing his teeth with a loud snarl. The demon quickly backed off, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden ferocity from what it had perceived as an easy target.

“Perfect,” Bill praised.

“That kinda hurt my throat,” Dipper commented.

“Yeah, but it worked, didn't it? Here, this is Pavo's house right up here.”

Dipper was relieved that Pavonis's house looked pretty normal. There was an apple tree growing in the yard and a few flowers scattered along the sidewalk leading up to the door.

They didn't even get a chance to knock before the door swung open, letting out a gust of warm air and a delightful pomegranate-like scent. A fair-skinned man with long, curly red hair leaned against the doorframe, giving them a dazzling smile. His bright green eyes briefly moved over Bill's face before focusing on Dipper, and the human's knees went weak.

“So this is the human you've been so busy with,” the man said, his voice lilting and carrying a Celtic accent that Dipper couldn't quite identify at the moment, too distracted with just staring at his perfect face. “I'm not surprised, he is a looker.”

“Dipper, meet Pavonis,” Bill said.

Dipper swallowed, taking a few moments to realize the other had lifted his hand. He grasped it. “N-nice to meet you, I'm Dipper. Dipper Pines.”

“The pleasure's all mine! And I hope it'll be your pleasure soon too.” Pavonis winked, giving his hand a firm shake, and Dipper almost didn't want to let go. He giggled, feeling strangely giddy.

“Oh man, this is going to be interesting,” Bill laughed.

 


	8. Meeting the Cubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of sexual assault in this chapter during Pyronica's backstory. Not too detailed but nonetheless she mentions it, I just wanted to put a little warning for those who may want to try and avoid it.

Pavonis invited Dipper and Bill in after they all exchanged greetings, and as the young incubus turned to lead the way, Dipper saw a tail sticking out of the base of his spine, slender and whip-like, ending with a spade.

“Huh, a tail,” Dipper commented. “Is that your demonic trait?”

“Yep. Bill's got his wings, I've got my tail, and our friend Pyronica has her claws.” Pavonis glanced over his shoulder, a toss of his head making his curls go flying. “You can touch it if you want. Just be careful with the tip, it's a bit sensitive.”

Dipper blushed. He was curious about how the tail felt, but he elected to hold back for now.

“Pyronica, Bill's here!” Pavonis called, speeding up and going into another room.

Bill slowed, quietly asking, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Dipper shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his head. That fruity smell filled the house, mixing with another scent that reminded him of a campfire. Both equally enticing in their own ways. “It smells really good in here.”

“That's their pheromones. We tend to let them out around each other to compare them, though they're probably also hoping to get something from you. Just keep focus, all right? You're going to think they're hot, you're going to want to sleep with them, just... ignore it, okay?”

“Got it. I'm good. I just... wow, Pavonis is sexy.”

“I know. He's a champ. But just wait until you meet Pyronica.”

They heard the incubus call for them, and hurried up. They entered the living room, and a tall woman rose from a couch, beaming at the sight of them. “Bill!” Three long strides and she had reached them, wrapping Bill into a hug and swinging him around. Then she set him down, grasping his hands. “How are you? It's been a while!”

“I'm great, how are you?”

As they talked, Dipper checked the succubus out. She had wide hips and a narrow waist, her breasts plump in a purple crop top, and her hair was cut into a bob and covered one eye. It looked to be naturally blonde, but was filled with streaks of hot pink. Tattoos of white flames covered her otherwise tanned arms. She was shapely and beautiful, the curves of her thighs perfectly accentuated by skinny jeans, and when she looked over at Dipper, he saw that she had plump lips and thick eyelashes. He couldn't see much of her other eye but they both seemed be a rich hazel color.

“Oh, is this the human?” She beamed and turned to him, holding out a slender hand with nails like claws. “Hi, I'm Pyronica!”

“Hey!” He took her hand. “Dipper Pines, nice to meet you.”

“Bill has told us a lot about you, I've been just dying to meet you in person. Oh you are adorable!” She fluffed up his hair, and he just about melted at the touch of her gentle hands. Her palms were very soft. “Look at you, like a little puppy!”

“Easy, he's not used to being around so many of us at once,” Bill said.

“Oh, poor dear must be overwhelmed.” She let go of Dipper, and he rubbed his head, exhaling. “I'll stop putting out my scent. Pavonis?”

“Mm?” Pavonis said innocently.

“Turn it off.”

“I'd rather turn it on.”

Pyronica grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. He deflected it easily, but conceded, “Okay, I'll chill.”

“Thanks,” Bill said to them. “He's used to my scent but with you two, he was getting dizzy.”

Dipper didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling lightheaded. Luckily the smell went away quickly, and he was able to concentrate as he talked to them.

“So Bill tells us you're a dancer,” Pavonis said with interest. “How is that?”

“It's a lot of fun,” Dipper replied. “Sometimes there's a slow night and it gets boring, but when it's busy I hardly notice the time. I like dancing, and I like making people feel good about themselves. I talk to anyone who's feeling lonely. And when I'm up there on the stage doing the main performance? Heh, it's scary sometimes, I'm always kinda paranoid that I'm going to trip or mess up, but you know what? I have fun with it, and it always goes well. Heh, way back when I did one of my first shows, at my old job in California, I wasn't used to the dimensions of the stage so after one of my partners twirled me, I actually fell off it. Landed on a table, knocked drinks flying, it was embarrassing.” He laughed. “Luckily I didn't get fired. They just had me practice more.”

The others laughed too.

“It sounds really fun,” Pavonis said. “I've been to a lot of clubs and I love watching the dancers, they have so much talent. I could never do any of that. I don't like having lots of people looking at me. I'd definitely trip and slam into someone's table.”

“It takes some getting used to. Luckily, if they have the spotlights on you it's really hard to actually see the crowd. You can just kinda focus on the music and the dancing. And your partner, if you have one. I'm a bit more solo, but I'll dance with others every once in a while. Like at my new job, there's this one guy who has the same body type as me but a more aggressive dance style, he's really fun to dance with. We both get so charged up, it's like a battle when we're together.”

Bill nodded in agreement. “You both look good together, I'd like to see you guys dance more often.”

“I'll see about arranging something.”

“So let me make sure I get this right,” Pavonis said, sitting on the couch and inviting Dipper to sit next to him. “So you start working at The Rift in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and on your very first night, you meet Bill?”

“Yeah,” Dipper confirmed.

“Wow. Bill, you sly dog.”

“I wanted to see the new talent,” Bill said with a shrug. “And he just blew me away. His show was stunning. Not to mention the fact that I knew him.”

“Oh yeah, he's that kid you helped years ago,” Pyronica said. “Gosh, what was that, like...”

“Twelve years,” Bill answered. “It was a long time ago, at least for him. He had nearly forgotten about me, dismissed me as an imaginary friend. But we bonded again in no time.”

“Bill's idea of an introduction was to attempt to seduce me,” Dipper explained to the two. “Luckily he was pretty cool, he waited until I was done with work and went home with me. And then, well...” He laughed, blushing lightly. “He did his thing.”

“He convinced you that easily, huh?” Pavonis asked.

“It helped that I already knew him. I was comfortable with him, and he's so sweet, and...” Dipper gave Bill a smile, “I like him a lot.”

Bill smiled back, stomach giving a flip as it so often did when the human said things like that. “I like you a lot too.”

Dipper slid his arm around him. “And now we're best friends and practically living together.”

“Ooh, Bill, got yourself a recurring partner?” Pyronica teased. “That's not like you, you usually like to try new people.”

“And I still do,” Bill said. “I just... like Dipper. He's fun.”

“Is he? Well now I'm kinda curious.” Pavonis moved closer, and Dipper glanced at him. The red-headed incubus slid his hand under Dipper's chin, rubbing gently. “He must really be something.”

“He's a dancer, let your imagination go wild,” Bill said.

“I bet he's flexible,” Pavonis commented.

Pyronica leaned over the back of the couch, playing with Dipper's hair. “And strong.”

“And coordinated!”

Bill added, “And he's full of energy. But let's not go too crazy, it's nowhere near nighttime.”

“Doesn't matter, I'll roll in the hay any time of day!” Pavonis boasted.

“That joke was bad and you should feel bad.”

In an attempt to divert things from getting too sexual, Dipper said, “So uh, Pavonis... what do you like to do for fun? Besides have sex.”

“Besides sex? Hm... reading, mostly. Or sleeping. One of the two. And I have a few other hobbies. I like to cook though I'm not that good at it, and I also kinda got into gardening. But most of my free time I just spend chilling and reading.” Pavonis thought about it, then said, “And then I head out into your plane of reality and find someone to spend the night with. Which is usually pretty damn easy. Your people are suckers for a pretty face and long hair they can wind their fingers into. Big eyes to get lost in... kissable lips...”

Dipper's eyes darted down to said lips. Then he tore his gaze away, clearing his throat. “You're very attractive. Did you look like this as a human?”

“Kinda. My hair wasn't as long though. And my eyes used to be a more grass green, but as a demon I control my appearance, so I chose this seafoam shade instead. And I let my hair grow out. Best decision of my life. And of course I'm overall hotter now. Part of being an incubus.” Pavonis flicked his hand through the wavy locks. “Everyone digs it.”

It was really difficult for Dipper to resist the urge to touch him. His aura was like a magnet pulling on him. But he was used to Bill, and he told himself that he could get used to this sex demon as well. “Nice. Well, I like your hairstyle. I could never grow mine out that long.” He turned to look at Pyronica. “How about you, what are your hobbies?”

She was very attractive as well, but luckily she didn't seem to be intentionally trying to seduce him. “Me? Well, I like exploring the human world. I do a lot of shopping and hiking, and I like hanging out with outdoorsy folks and cooking marshmallows around campfires, telling scary stories, fucking someone in a tent, just girly things, you know.”

Dipper chuckled. “I see.”

“I like big, strong guys that will just hold me tight and cuddle with me all night, you know? Makes me feel safe. I mean, not that I need a human to feel safe, I'm stronger than any of them, but... it's nice, you know? I like when they hold me. I know there are a lot of bad humans, but some are good. And I like being with the sweet ones.”

Dipper nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I get that.”

“I also like puzzles. You know, jigsaw puzzles? My house is filled with them, I put them together all the time.”

“Cool. My sister loves those, we would always do them together.”

“Aw, I wish I had a sibling. But I was an only child growing up.”

“Same,” Pavonis said. “I was lucky to be born, according to the doctors.”

“My parents just never wanted another. Apparently I was too much for them.” Pyronica rolled her eyes. “Assholes.”

“Tough home life?” Dipper asked her.

“You could say that,” she said grimly. “My parents constantly pressured me to be 'normal.' Don't play in the mud, you're a _girl_. Girls don't wear clothes like that, here's a pretty dress, oh here's a nice skirt, isn't it _lovely_? Off to church now, and pay attention to the preacher so you'll be a _proper_ and _godly_ lady. Ugh. They wanted me to be the perfect housewife, to stay out of trouble and find myself a man that would take care of me, and they wanted me to give them a bunch of little grandkids. Well, that wasn't the life I wanted to have.”

Pavonis murmured, “Well this is gonna take a while, I'm gonna go get snacks.” He got up and walked away.

Pyronica pressed on. “I was born in the early thirties. You know what the big deal was as I was growing up? World War II. My dad was part of the Army Air Corp. When the Air Force was founded in 1947, he became part of it. He later lost his arm due to an incident while loading a plane. He's lucky that's all he lost. It got slammed up between the wall of a cargo bay and a sortie weighing several hundred pounds. A few inches over and it would have caught his chest. As it was, his arm was crushed and mangled by the crates and the best they could have done at the time was just remove it entirely and send him back to the states to get further medical care. They had to discharge him, of course.” She stared at her hands. “He was a lot meaner after that. Kept telling me to think about my future. Don't marry a man in the service. Marry some rich businessman. He yelled at Mom a lot too, kept demanding her do all these things because he was crippled. As if his remaining arm wasn't stronger than ever. He tried to set me up with some friend of a friend's son, who was an absolute ass. Oh I rejected that guy immediately just to piss off my parents. And I'll admit, I... took on a rebellious streak. A huge one.”

Pavonis returned, setting various bags of chips on the table and handing out cups of tea. Pyronica accepted one, but it seemed to boil in her grip.

“I wasn't a good person,” she said quietly. “I did a lot of things I regret just to get at my parents. Drugs, crime, things that got me in jail a few times, they disciplined me a lot. When I turned eighteen I left without looking back. My habits steadily got worse. The war ended and a lot of people came back home. People who were tense, battle-hardened, strict, but desperate for sexual release. And me? I helped them get it. No matter how they treated me.” She rubbed her eyes. “I guess that's part of how I got noticed as a potential new succubus. I mean I was treating a lot of people, and I was traveling the country before too long, letting men use me and then using them in return to get food and shelter for another night. Then I'd be out hitchhiking on to the next place. I'm lucky I didn't get killed. But...” She took a drink of tea, and Dipper leaned closer, utterly engaged in the story now. “There was one guy. I don't want to mention his name. But he was so sweet. Almost too sweet. I should have known from the start, but it had been so long since someone was genuinely nice to me, and he made me a wonderful breakfast and even treated me to a hot bath. I... I admit, I really liked him, and when he suggested that I stay with him, I did. We dated, and I was attracted to his charm, but... it was too good to be true. He... he showed his true colors when we were engaged.” Her shoulders shook, and Bill scooted over to her, sliding an arm around her.

“It's okay,” he said gently. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

“N-no, I'm fine, I can talk about it.” Pyronica looked at Dipper. “He started boasting to his friends about me, how he lured me in and now I would be his, how good I would look on his arm, his devoted and pretty wife, who he saved from her sinful life... Ugh, he was so arrogant. But like a fool, I kept deciding to trust him, making excuses for how he yelled at me, like maybe he was right and I was bad, that I needed his help, and I even contacted my parents again to let them know about the engagement, so they pressured me to stay in the relationship... But he didn't get any better. He just kept getting more and more possessive over me, and a few weeks before the marriage, he said that I was practically his already and that he could do whatever he wanted to me. So even if I wasn't in the mood, he... he would force himself on me.” Her voice choked up, and Bill gently took her cup away so he could hug her.

Dipper reached over to pat her back, and Pavonis was looking down, expression somber.

“I'm fine,” she insisted. “I need to talk about it, it helps me, it's just... really hard sometimes, remembering. But I do, so I never let myself get into that sort of situation again. Y-yes, he would force me, and... it was never enjoyable, not really, he focused only on himself and did nothing for me. It happened so many times, and he would even finish in me, telling me that if I had his child, I definitely wouldn't leave him. But one night, he made the mistake of being drunk when he demanded my attention. So I went into the bedroom, and I took a knife with me. And I shoved him down and took things at _my_ pace. And when I was done? I stabbed him.” She laughed; or maybe she was sobbing. Her face was against Bill's shoulder so it was hard to tell. “I stabbed him until he stopped moving. And you know what? It felt good. I phoned for the police, and before they arrived, I killed myself. Rather than just passing on, my spirit was caught and strange voices praised me, and I was asked if I would like to continue living as a demon. I'm still not sure why, but I agreed. And this is the way I've been ever since.” She shrugged, leaning back from Bill. “I'm glad I took it, to be honest. I died young. I needed this second chance to live life the way I want to. And now when I seduce men, they respect me and shower me with affection, something I never really got to experience until I became a succubus. I don't regret anything.”

“Wow.” Dipper was stunned. “I'm sorry about what you went through... you're very brave.”

“Thank you. But I was also very scared. I didn't want to know what would happen to me if I was arrested... that's why I killed myself too. I never did look back to see what happened to our bodies or what the news said about us. I guess it didn't really matter. He got what he deserved.”

“Yeah.” Dipper took a sip of the tea. It was good, warm and almost minty. He took a handful of chips. “So... you like gentle lovers, huh?”

“Yeah. Because he never was.”

Bill stroked Pyronica's hair. “You're so wonderful, and you deserved better than that bastard. But maybe you could be with someone again.”

“Yes, and maybe I'll settle down with a human one day, but for now, I'm quite happy sleeping around.” She pushed him back. “Okay, that's enough serious talk. I'm sorry for unloading all this on you, Dipper. I just don't get to talk about it very often and when I get ranting, I just can't stop.”

“No, it's fine, I totally understand. It's good to get it all out. So, uh...” Dipper cleared his throat and turned to Pavonis, deciding to change the subject. “How about you, what's your story?”

“My story? Ha. I became this way by choice. I always was promiscuous as a human, and even then I had strange extrasensory abilities, so I guess it was only natural I became a supernatural creature. Like destiny or something. I was born in Scotland in 1595. Took a liking to science and studied the stars. My lucky constellation was Pavo, and its brightest star was called Pavonis. So when I eventually did the ritual to make myself an incubus, that's the name I took on.”

“Why did you make yourself an incubus?”

“They seemed like they had a fun life,” Pavonis said with a shrug. “I didn't have much going for my future. My family was poor so I had a hard time getting an education, but I finally got my hands on a decent magical tome and was able to teach myself some spells. Used teleportation to get into prestigious libraries and teach myself, and sometimes I snuck into universities, but... eh, no profession really appealed to me that much. So I figured out how to ascend to demonhood, and was lucky enough that I was able to become an incubus. I met Bill during that, actually. Since it takes a demon to make another demon unless you're really powerful. He called me an idiot and then gave me some tips for my new life. We later became friends.” He laughed and ruffled Bill's hair. “I'm glad I met this old nerd, he's helped me out so much over the past few centuries.”

Bill gently pushed his hand away. “Well someone had to look out for you, you were literally like nineteen when you did the ritual. Somehow I don't think you've matured past that age.”

“Ha, probably not!”

They talked of much lighter topics for a while, and Dipper grew comfortable with Bill's friends. He was used to them now, not even all that tempted, though he kept a careful eye on Pavonis, who was quite flirty.

Bill still needed to ask them about his problem, but wasn't sure he wanted to do it with Dipper here. It wasn't that he wanted to keep secrets, but he also didn't want Dipper to worry. Best to figure this out and then talk to him. Pyronica was great with feelings, so Bill decided to talk to her about it. Which meant Dipper would be distracted by...

“Hey Pavo, can you show Dipper to your room?” Bill asked the redhead quietly. “Show him some books or something. Just... distract him for me, I gotta chat with Pyronica.”

“Absolutely.” Pavonis asked no questions, going over to Dipper and grabbing his arm. “Hey, I know a really cool book I think you'll like. It's in my room, come check it out.”

“Oh, uh...” Dipper glanced at Bill, who smiled and gestured for him to go.

“Go on, have fun. Do whatever you want with him.” Bill winked.

Dipper blushed at the implications, but followed the other.

Bill waited until they were out of earshot, then turned to Pyronica. “Okay they're gone, Pyronica I need your advice!”

 


	9. Confession

Pyronica seemed taken aback by Bill's sudden yelling, but responded playfully. “Really? That’s a first,” she said with a grin.

“This is serious, I need help, I’ve never felt like this before!”

“Whoa, okay, calm down. How do you feel?” she asked, concerned.

“It’s hard to explain, but like… It has to do with Dipper. I really like him, he’s a good friend like you guys are, and of course I lust for him, but that’s normal, there’s just… something else. Like, I’m always happy to be around him, even if we’re not doing anything, I just… like looking at him, holding his hand, talking to him… sometimes he’ll be tired at night and we’ll just cuddle and he’ll fall asleep and I’m not even annoyed. I like holding him, he’s warm, and… and sometimes he’ll smile and I just feel this flutter in my heart… what is going on, why does he make me feel so weird? Sometimes when I’m away from him, I even feel this ache. It’s like when I miss you and Pavo, but… deeper. Please tell me you know what this is.”

For several moments, Pyronica just stared at him, and Bill anxiously tapped his foot. Then the succubus burst out laughing.

“What?” Bill snapped. “What’s so funny, I don’t trust this, it’s weird!”

“Bill! Oh my God, this is precious!” She gripped her stomach, still unable to stop laughing.

“Pyronica!”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” She managed to settle, wiping her eyes off. “Okay. Bill, honey…” She took his hand. “I think I get what’s going on, but quick question to make sure… what’s your favorite thing about Dipper?”

“His smile,” Bill said immediately. “No, his personality. His… I can’t choose!”

“Hm. And how do you feel knowing that right now, he’s probably banging Pavonis?”

“Jealous,” Bill replied. He straightened up. “Wait, why does that annoy me, I have him all the time, but for some reason, I… I want him all to myself. What’s going on, why am I so selfish about this particular human?”

“I can’t believe you’re so naive, but then again we’re not sure if you were ever human. But Bill, isn’t it obvious? You’re in love with him!”

“In love?” Bill recoiled.

“Or at least crushing really hard. You’re obsessed with him. You like sharing platonic affection with him, he makes you happy, and you said he gives you flutters. You love him.”

“I… In love with him? There’s no way.” Bill has never romantically loved someone, he didn’t even know what it was supposed to be like, though he has heard many humans and even demons talking about it. Was how he felt for Dipper love?

“It is strange, I don’t think you’ve ever felt this way for someone before. Dipper must be really special.”

Bill leaned back on the couch, gripping his forehead as he tried to come to terms with this. “Love,” he repeated.

“I’ve been in love before and it certainly sounds like you’ve got the symptoms. Oh this is adorable! Bill Cipher finally fell for someone! I knew it would happen one day, you would find the perfect person you connect with, and sparks would fly. Wait until Pavonis hears about this.”

“Speaking of Pavonis, he and Dipper have been gone for a while.” Bill looked toward the direction of Pavonis’s room, senses going on high alert. He scowled. They were going at it all right. Usually he wouldn’t care, but he felt a hot stab of jealousy thinking about Dipper moaning for someone else, wrapping his hands into Pavonis’s hair, probably pressing their lips together…

“Hey, Bill, calm down,” Pyronica said soothingly, rubbing his arm. “He probably has no idea how you feel. You’ve gotta tell him.”

“Tell him? He’d never believe it! Incubi don’t fall in love, his freakin’ uncle wrote and published that, I read it in one of his books recently. And he’s right, our kind isn’t supposed to love! We seduce and take and then disappear, getting attached like this is just… I mean it’s weird enough that we’re friends, but I always liked him so much I didn’t think about it… and if you’re right, and this is love… What kind of incubus am I?!”

“Why does it matter?” Pyronica took his hands. “Listen, this kid is special. He’s so sweet and I can tell he likes you a lot. Just talk to him. Don’t lead him on, he might feel the same way for you, just tell him.”

“But what if he doesn’t love me and he just wants to be friends? What if this makes everything awkward? I don’t want to ruin this.” Bill stared desperately into her eyes. “I don’t want to lose him again.”

“Easy, you won’t lose him. Look, I’m a woman, we’re good at this. I promise that you being honest won’t ruin anything. He must like you back. Just talk to him, okay? This could be wonderful. You deserve a companion like him.”

Bill was still hesitant. “I… yeah. It’s just so weird.”

“Yeah, but weird is good. You’re Bill Cipher, you’re all about weird. You sweep that boy off his feet and confess to him. And then I want you to make love to him. Don’t fuck him, don’t have sex with him… Make love, show him he is the single most important person in your world. Whisper your love into his hair, worship his body with yours, be completely his.”

“Gods, Roni…” Bill actually blushed at her choice of words, pulling one of his wings in front of him to fiddle with. “That sounds… wonderful.”

“Doesn’t it? And he’ll love you back, I know he will, you two have perfect chemistry. I’ve barely seen you together and I can recognize that. I know we’re demons of lust, but who ever said we couldn’t also be demons of love?”

“The Love God would be laughing his ass off right now,” Bill muttered.

“Please, that dumb cherub would be so thrilled.”

Bill waited for Dipper to return, fidgeting anxiously and making small talk with Pyronica. Finally he walked into the room, casually fixing his hair, Pavonis right behind him. The incubus threw himself onto a chair and stretched out, giving a throaty sigh of satisfaction.

“How was the book?” Bill asked, eyes lingering on a bruise that was showing right under Dipper’s collar.

“The book?” Dipper stated, looking confused. “Oh, oh right, uh… We kinda got distracted. Heh.” He smoothed out his clothes and sat next to Bill. “Pavonis is… really persuasive.”

“Indeed he is. Have fun?”

“Yeah, I uh… Well I topped him, something I haven’t done with you yet.”

Bill nodded. Maybe he should fix that. “Was he better than me?”

Dipper looked embarrassed. “He was really good. But…” He blushed. “It feels better with you.”

There were the butterflies again. Bill smiled, moving closer to him and kissing his cheek. “It feels good with you too. Since meeting you, no one else quite compares. I wonder why that is.”

“I don’t know, maybe because we’re friends so that makes it more fun. At least that’s how it is for me, since you know, we already have this bond so sex feels natural…”

“I feel the same.” Bill trailed his lips up to hover over Dipper’s. He could smell Pavonis on him. Time to fix that. “But I think it goes a little deeper than that.”

“Oh?” Dipper shifted, hands settling on Bill’s waist as the demon got on his knees over him.

“Yeah.” Bill ran his hands through Dipper’s hair. He didn’t know why it felt so hard for him to say this, but he said it anyway. Pyronica was right, he needed to be honest. “I think it’s because I love you.”

Pavonis bolted upright and Pyronica whooped in approval, and Dipper tensed, eyes widening. “Y-you love me?”

“I’m pretty sure, I feel for you what I’ve never felt for any other human, I’m sure this is love. I want to be with you, I want to make you happy, have you all for myself… I love you so much, Dipper.”

Dipper stared at him, and Bill started to second guess himself, but then the human’s eyes watered. “Oh my God, Stan told me you could never love, and Mabel was unsure, but I knew you could, and you… you _love_ me, I…” He wiped his eyes off, taking a breath before saying, “I love you too!”

Bill’s heart leapt with joy, and he wrapped the human into an embrace, kissing him. He kissed his mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, all over. He was beside himself with excitement, laughing and feeling tears in his eyes. “You do?”

“Yes, I have for a while and had no idea how to tell you… But now I have! And you feel the same!” Dipper was so happy. He’s been stressing about this and now it was resolved. It felt like a burden had lifted from his shoulders.

“Gods, we’ve barely even gotten to know each other again but I just like you so much, we have so much in common and I just feel this indescribable bond with you… gods.” Bill rested their heads together. “You make me so happy.”

Tears formed in Dipper’s eyes, and he pressed their lips together, hands running up through Bill’s hair.

“Uh. What the fuck did I miss?” Pavonis asked Pyronica.

“I helped Bill with some emotional issues,” she replied. “Turns out he was in love with Dipper and needed help figuring it out. But he’s good now.”

“I didn’t think Bill could feel love.”

“He wasn’t sure he could either, but well… just look at them.” Pyronica smiled at how the two kissed and snuggled, whispering to each other.

“They certainly seem to be in love.” Pavonis gave a soft sigh. “I don’t know what it’s like but I’m glad they’re happy.”

“Me too.”

Dipper and Bill separated, the two just smiling at each other, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Pavonis said, snapping his fingers. They looked over at him.

“Hm?” Bill laughed when Dipper leaned against him and licked his neck.

“I'm all for this kinda thing but chill, guys. I haven't seen you in a while, Bill, we need to catch up.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Bill gently pushed Dipper away. “Well, I don't know what to say... I mean you already know about me going to the club and finding Dipper after all these years, so... Though there is this book series I've gotten into recently.”

“Oh, you and your books.”

They discussed books for a while, helping themselves to the snacks Pavonis had laid out, and then moved on to telling personal stories. Mostly so Dipper could know more about them, and also so they could learn about him. Dipper had been worried that he wouldn't be able to connect with Bill's friends, but he did easily. Then again, he always did get along with the supernatural very easily. He had a lot of traits they favored. No wonder Bill was so attracted to him.

And then he thought about Bill's confession to him and felt weak all over again. The incubus loved him. A creature that supposedly couldn't feel love, at least according to Ford, but Bill had proved him wrong. He supposed it was obvious that the other was in love with him, but no doubt Bill himself hadn't even known. It was easy sometimes for a demon to get caught up in being what everyone expected them to be, instead of just being themselves. He once helped a paranormal creature that was having a similar issue.

Dipper slipped his arm around the demon's waist, and Bill responded by putting a pretzel in his mouth. He snorted and chewed it.

“Gay,” Pyronica sang.

“Heh, yeah.” Dipper swallowed and leaned forward to pick up a bag. “Sorry, I'm kinda hungry, all I had earlier was cereal.”

“Oh, then how about I make you lunch?” Pavonis was already standing up, and Dipper reached toward him.

“Wait, you don't need to do that, I can eat when I get home.”

“Oh but you've never had my potato soup!”

“His potato soup _is_ pretty awesome,” Pyronica said.

“Oh yeah, it's delicious,” Bill agreed. “Staying for lunch sounds like a fantastic idea. I'm a bit hungry too.”

“Hm, I'd think you'd be full right now, you must get plenty of energy from Dipper.”

“Well absorbing energy isn't the same as eating, I still like doing that every so often. And also I didn't take anything from him this morning. Or... for a while, actually.” Bill rubbed his neck. “I don't really feel like feeding on him. I just... enjoy sleeping with him for how it feels.”

“Oh man, you've got it bad,” Pavonis chuckled.

“Got what bad?” Bill asked, looking alarmed.

“Love, dude.”

“Oh. Right.” Bill chuckled. “Is it obvious?”

“It's really obvious, I don't know how you didn't figure it out sooner.”

Bill shrugged. “I've never felt like this before. But I'm glad I had you guys to help me figure it out.” He looked over at Dipper. “Especially since he was crushing on me too. I can only imagine what he was going through.”

“I was pretty conflicted,” Dipper replied. “I wasn't sure if you could feel love so I was trying to figure out how to approach it, I kept flirting with you but you never really caught onto the romantic part, but... you do feel the same for me. That's a lot of stress off me.”

“I'm glad. Sorry for being so slow.”

“It's fine, I understand. Besides, we haven't been together for that long. I really expected this to take longer.”

Bill slid his thumb under Dipper's chin, lifting it and giving him a quick kiss. “But now you don't have to worry about it. You can thank Pyronica for helping me.”

“Thanks, Pyronica,” Dipper said to her.

“No problem, I had to do something, Bill was floundering. At least he knew to ask me for help. I can only imagine how Pavonis would have responded.”

The redhead chuckled. “I'd probably just say you needed to sleep with him more because you're clearly addicted or something. Love probably wouldn't have occurred to me, sadly.”

“Well you _are_ aromantic, hun.”

“True.”

“So about that potato soup?” Bill said hopefully.

“Of course! To the kitchen!” Pavonis headed into a different room, and the others followed him.

“A fair warning, going with him to the kitchen means we're going to inevitably help him,” Bill said to Dipper.

“That's fine, it's something to do.”

As Dipper got to cooking alongside the demons, he found that he was very comfortable with it. This was a friend group he didn't mind being part of, and he was happy Bill had introduced him to them. They were so much more human than he had expected. He was definitely going to have a conversation with Ford about cubi later, because the man had gotten so much of it wrong.

“Hot potato,” Pavonis called, lobbing a potato at Dipper with no warning. He managed to catch it, and hurled it over at Pyronica.

She spun and caught it, then raised it high, flames bursting around her hand. “Oh, you want to play _hot_ potato, huh?” She threw the now fiery potato at Bill.

“Pyronica, what the _fuck_!” Bill fumbled it and dropped it, and the other cubi laughed and booed at him.

Dipper laughed too as he got out a fresh one. Maybe he should have more meals with Bill's friends.

 


	10. Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if this would get posted today but I pulled through. More smut in this one, but it's very sweet. Nice to write. Plot shall resume next chapter. :D

Dipper and Bill spent a good few hours hanging out with Bill's friends. The soup was delicious and Pavonis was very chatty as they ate, but Dipper didn't mind. He liked talking to him. They discussed Pavonis's initial experiences with magic, way back when he was human, and he gave pointers on starting out. Pyronica brought up fire magic, saying that it was dangerous but quite easy for beginners. Bill agreed and said he was coming up with a tutoring plan, and would probably seek guidance from other demons and possibly even Dipper's uncle. As humans learned magic a little differently, it would be good to get a human perspective.

Dipper kept brushing his hand against Bill's under the table, holding it and stroking his knuckles, smiling at him. He occasionally would lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek, and Bill would squeeze his hand tighter and nuzzle back. Their friends seemed to find it adorable and were very supportive of their relationship. Of course they teased the two about it, but neither minded.

After lunch and a quick game of Texas Hold Em (with all the innuendos that came with such a name), Bill decided that it was about time they head back to Dipper's home. He did have work tonight and he liked to do stretches and pump himself up with music beforehand. And also, Bill really wanted to try out Pyronica's suggestion of making love to his partner, and when he slid his hand against Dipper's hip, the other responded quite positively.

After Dipper gave him a kiss that left him breathless, Bill made his excuses to leave, standing up.

“Leaving so soon?” Pavonis asked.

“Yeah, we need to head home,” Bill said, tilting his head a bit as Dipper kissed his neck. “We have uh… things to discuss.”

“Yeah… to discuss.” Dipper slid his tongue against Bill’s ear.

The incubus shuddered and grabbed him in one arm. “Thanks for your help, Pyronica. We’ll need to all get together again some time. Perhaps have a foursome?”

“I’d like that,” Pavonis said, the succubus nodding in agreement.

“Would that be okay with you?” Bill asked Dipper.

“Sure, sounds fun. But right now I just want you.”

“Of course. Pavonis, you mind if I just…”

Pavonis waved his hand. “Go on, you can teleport out. Go have fun with your boyfriend.”

“Oh, I will. Bye, guys!” Bill waved and teleported away, taking Dipper with him. The teleportation was much more bearable this time, and Dipper was pleased to see that Bill had taken them directly to the bedroom.

“Ooh, the bedroom, huh?” he teased.

“If you’re up for it after Pavonis, yes,” Bill said.

“Mm, I think I can manage.”

Bill laid him down, and Dipper wrapped his arm around Bill’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. Their tongues slid together, the kiss quickly turning passionate, needy fingers diving under clothing.

Pyronica’s words echoed in Bill’s mind, and he swallowed, separating so he could slide Dipper’s shirt off. The other smiled and took Bill’s shirt off in response. They unclothed slowly, taking time to stroke each other’s skin, each familiarizing themselves with their partner’s body. Something they’ve done plenty of times before, but this time it felt more intimate.

Dipper sighed out softly as Bill finally settled down between his legs, their bodies fitting together perfectly, and their lips joined again.

The demon was incredibly gentle with him today, his hips rubbing into his with a slow rhythm, enough to feel good but not enough to satisfy. But Dipper didn’t mind too much. He was so euphoric right now, knowing that Bill loved him, he was content to just lay here with him and take things as slowly as he wanted.

Their grinding slowed after a few minutes, and Bill reached a hand down, a simple spell coating his fingers with lube. He pressed one inside Dipper, pumping in and out, and Dipper squirmed, a needy gasp escaping him. He bit his lip, cheeks turning red.

“So precious,” Bill murmured, watching with half-lidded eyes. His heart pounded when the other met his gaze. “You sound good, little sapling. Please, continue.”

“Heh…” Dipper exhaled and allowed a moan to slip from his throat, hands finding their usual spot on Bill’s back and digging his nails in. “Very affectionate today, Cipher.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re everything to me. I want to show you how much I love you. I mean I know, we’ve done this before, but… I want it to mean something this time.”

Dipper stroked Bill’s face. “It already means something.”

“Well I’m going to make it mean more today,” Bill boasted.

“If you say so.” Dipper’s back lifted as Bill pressed his finger in deeper, teasing his prostate and pulling it back, before pushing in a second finger.

Bill continued to be gentle as he loosened the human, kissing him every time he tensed, whispering praise to him. When he was able to comfortably move three fingers in and out, he removed them and mounted the other, lining his tip up to his entrance.

“You look wonderful,” Bill said, just taking in the sight of the other below him. He never tired of this view. “Are you ready?”

“Of course.”

Bill slid inside, shuddering at the other’s heat, not stopping until he was sheathed all the way.

Dipper gave a low moan, fingers tightening on Bill’s back. “Fuck, I love when you bottom out, it’s… nn…” He shivered too, legs wrapping around Bill’s waist. “I love when you fill me up.”

Bill let out a husky groan. “And I love feeling you all around me. It’s so wonderful.” He began to move, his rhythm slow but steady. His thrusts were deep, and Dipper whimpered when they stimulated his sweet spot each time.

Dipper rocked his hips up to meet the other, and Bill moaned into Dipper’s ear, sending a fresh wave of pleasure through him.

This time, Bill kept the pace soft and loving, and though his hips occasionally jerked with the urge to move faster, he forced himself to relax. He wanted to savor this. He wanted to focus more on making Dipper feel good, not his own pleasure.

Though it was obvious Dipper was already feeling good. His eyes were closed, head tilted back, quiet whimpers and the occasional gasp escaping him when Bill found a particularly good angle. Bill nuzzled his exposed throat, kissing and drifting his teeth over it. He wanted more than anything to bite down and leave bruises, but he couldn’t leave anything visible. Dipper’s skin had to be flawless for his job. There was already a faded splotch from Pavonis; hopefully Dipper could hide it.

“Bill?” Dipper implored, arching and pressing their bodies more firmly together. He rubbed his hard cock against the other’s belly. “Please, a little harder?”

“You sure?” Bill replied, shifting to support his weight better.

“Mhm.” Dipper opened an eye, smiling at him. “This is great but I like it rough. So… can you?”

Bill nodded and moved harder, his thrusts pushing Dipper’s body forward and back against the sheets. The human cried out, and Bill closed his eyes, enjoying how he vocalized.

Dipper slid his arms around Bill, embracing him and pressing his face to his neck. He wanted to touch as much of him as possible, feel his warm skin against his, oh this was wonderful, he’s wanted this.

“I love you,” Bill whispered to him, and he sighed in response, heart clenching.

“I love you too.” Dipper’s arms pressed into the base of Bill’s wings, and the demon spread them out, possessively fanning them over his partner. He didn’t know if there were any supernatural beings watching right now, but if they were, he was telling them that Dipper was his. No one touched this human without his permission.

Their lovemaking continued for several minutes, Bill pausing to just murmur praise and kiss the other every so often, and Dipper never seemed to mind the breaks despite how desperate he was for release. Indeed, whenever they did pause, Dipper would run his hands through Bill’s hair and admire him, compliment him, tell him what he wanted next. And Bill would comply.

Finally it all started to become too much, Dipper was squirming and whining underneath Bill, coated in sweat and clutching the demon tightly, begging for more.

“I need to come, Bill please,” he pleaded, grinding up against the other. He was leaking precum by this point, and Bill moaned and sped up.

“Hold on, love,” he groaned. “Almost there… What do you need?”

“Just… hn, kiss me, bite me, please!”

“Bite? What about your shows?”

“I don’t give a fuck, I can cover it up, Bill please…”

Bill nuzzled the hollow of Dipper’s throat, dragging his tongue against the hot flesh before sinking his teeth in. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. Dipper jumped, crying out in approval, and Bill suckled on the spot before moving over to another. He tested the sensitivity with his tongue, then nipped there as well.

“Ah, fuck…” Dipper shivered, and leaned his head back, panting as Bill worked his way along his neck. He felt the demon’s nails grip his sides, and that combined with those suckling kisses was just what he needed to get him over the edge. He called out Bill’s name, body flexing up as he came.

“Mm, Dipper…” Bill purred, holding him tenderly and leaning his head back. He took in the other’s relieved expression, then kissed him on the lips.

Dipper was tired, but he tilted his head and responded anyway, sliding his hand down to rub against Bill’s lower back. He grunted at how the other was still going, but it wasn’t for much longer; a few more thrusts and Bill was spilling inside him with a husky moan, and the human clenched slightly at the sensation, making the other chuckle.

Bill didn’t pull out right away, and Dipper was in no hurry for him to. This was so blessedly intimate and he didn’t want to separate from him. So they laid there, trading gentle kisses, stroking each other’s hair and talking quietly about nothing.

But finally it started to feel uncomfortable, and Dipper gave Bill a push. The other got off him, laying down next to him instead. He was just barely holding his arms out when Dipper cuddled up to him, nearly collapsing against him and sighing.

“Have fun?” Bill asked.

“More than ever,” Dipper replied. He stretched, yawning. “That was good.”

“Best we’ve ever had, I think,” Bill said.

“Heh, it was really good. It was different, you being gentle, but… I liked it. And I also liked you biting me.” He rubbed his neck. “Do that more often.”

“I thought you didn’t like having to conceal it,” Bill said.

“Eh, it’s worth it. Besides, oh powerful demon, don’t you know healing spells?”

Bill’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh. Right. I didn’t even think about that, most people just leave the hickeys visible, uh… But you’re right, I can heal them. Heh, silly me.”

“It’s okay.” Dipper closed his eyes, body relaxing. “I know it’s early but can we take a nap?”

“Of course.” Bill shifted to accommodate him better, one hand drifting through his hair as he fell asleep. He wasn’t really tired himself, and with almost anyone else he would just get up and go find some way to amuse himself, but with this human, he was more than content to just lay here and watch.

 


	11. Being In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing out on the Wednesday update, I was really busy. I hope this one makes up for it with all the fluff in the beginning. <3

Dipper was in a great mood when he woke up. He stretched out with a yawn and snuggled up against Bill for a few moments, kissing him lightly on the lips, then bursting into giggles and kissing all over his face.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Bill asked, laughing and attempting to meet the other’s lips on a few of them.

“Nothing really, I’m just… so happy we’re together,” the human sighed. Bill smiled and cupped his face, tilting it so he could give him a proper kiss on the lips.

Dipper hummed as he responded, and his voice was almost dreamy as he leaned back and said, “What time is it?”

“5:30 PM.”

“Five… Oh damn!” Dipper scrambled out of bed. “I gotta be at work in four hours!”

“You’ve got plenty of time,” Bill assured him.

“I didn’t even work out today, and I still gotta get pumped up! Oh man, and I need a shower… And we gotta take care of the bruises from you biting me.”

“Well that’ll be easy.” Bill ran his hands over Dipper’s neck, healing the bruises. They went away quickly, and he kissed Dipper’s throat just to make sure.

Dipper laughed and pushed his face back; he was ticklish in that particular spot.

“Thanks,” he said.

“No problem.” Bill clung onto his middle when he tried to get up, resulting in the two wrestling and rolling around, before Dipper finally grabbed a pillow and started smacking Bill with it. Bill took it away from him, which gave Dipper enough time to slide out from under him and bolt across the room.

Bill set the pillow aside and chased him, but he wasn’t trying too hard to catch up. He only stopped when Dipper nearly tripped on a boot.

The demon laughed as Dipper rubbed his foot.

“Jerk,” Dipper said, going over to get clean clothes from the dresser. He and Bill went to the bathroom for a quick shower and Dipper was the first out.

Bill joined him in the living room a few minutes later, dressed casually today. Hair down, t-shirt, nice jeans. Dipper nonetheless checked him out when he entered, and then went back to dancing about the room. He had somehow mastered the ability to watch TV at the same time.

The incubus took a seat on the couch to watch, offering advice and critique, and Dipper adjusted his moves accordingly. Until Bill just straight up started trolling him with suggestions like, “get your ankle over your head” and “pelvic thrust faster, I promise it’ll improve your routine.”

Dipper finally just turned on music and set it loud enough to drown out Bill’s voice, casting the other a cheeky grin.

Bill just shrugged and laid back, taking out his phone and texting. Dipper had been surprised to learn he had a phone, but he was used to it now. Though he was annoyed that it had more memory than his.

Once Dipper grew tired, he turned the music down and took a break. He flopped back into Bill’s arms with a bottle of water and looked at the TV.

“So what’s the routine gonna be tonight?” Bill asked him. “Anything fun?”

“Nah, not for me. I’m gonna be helping Vertigo but I won’t have my own. Most of my night will be serving drinks and looking pretty.”

“Good enough for me.” Bill nuzzled him. “What are you gonna wear?”

“Hmm, glitter for the show, I think. Then I’ll wash that off and just put on some skinny jeans and a fishnet tank top. We’ll see.”

“Mm, sounds good.”

Dipper spent about ten minutes resting before getting up and doing stretches, then dancing again. Bill joined in, taking the lead and making him laugh. They were rather graceful together, able to read each other’s intentions, and soon they were waltzing together rather than dirty dancing like Dipper was earlier.

“This isn’t sexy,” Dipper commented.

“Speak for yourself, there’s plenty of opportunity for grinding like this.”

“True.” Dipper allowed himself to be swung and leaned back, smirking up at his partner. “But you wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“Try me.” With a tug of the wrist, Bill had Dipper straighten up so they could continue. The music was quite unfitting but they didn’t really care.

They separated once the song ended, Bill sitting again and Dipper continuing solo. He didn’t stop until he was covered in a light sweat. This time he practically fell onto Bill, making him grunt. The incubus didn’t complain though, happily holding onto him again.

“You’re going to wear yourself out before you even get to work,” Bill said.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Like I said, it’ll be a pretty calm night. Hopefully not too many people want private dances.”

“I’m going to get one just because you said that.”

“Come on, man.”

“It’s cool, I’ll pay.”

Dipper chuckled when he felt the other smile against the side of his neck. “How do you get money, anyway? Do you have a job?”

“Sometimes my clients pay me with cash. Also I may or may not have published a few history books. Heh. It’s easy when you’ve literally lived through several wars.”

“Whoa.” Dipper stared at him, then slowly shook his head. “I learn something new about you every day.”

“You’ve probably read at least one of them. I use a lot of pen names though so I honestly can’t tell you which exactly are mine.” Bill looked at the TV as the show he was watching came back on. “I haven’t written anything in a while, the royalties from my previous ones are quite sufficient. Not to mention I invested in Microsoft back when they first started, best decision I ever made.”

“Damn, no wonder you’re rich. You still got any shares?”

“A few. Just in case.” Bill grinned. “I have an acquaintance that can see the future and they’ve given me some tips. Those are the kinda people you gotta get in with if you ever become immortal.”

“Ha, yeah.”

Dipper ended up just relaxing for the rest of the afternoon, watching a movie and having a light dinner, but then it was time to go to work. He invited Bill along, but Bill said he would catch up later, he had some errands to take care of right now.

Dipper was used to this, so he nodded and headed out alone. Bill waited for a few minutes, then got up with a groan, rubbing his head. It was pounding and his mouth felt dry. Not that he would ever tell the other this, but not absorbing Dipper's energy whenever they slept together was starting to take its toll on him. He needed to either start taking it, or sleep around with other individuals more often. But strangely, he just didn't feel like pursuing others much these days. And when it came to Dipper... he kept forgetting to take from him, he just got comfortable all bundled up with him and would fall asleep. And also he felt kinda guilty because with his job, Dipper needed as much strength as he could get, and having an incubus feeding off him would be detrimental. Okay, that was silly, Dipper would probably be fine. So why hasn't he been doing that? It should be natural.

Bill shook his head. He'll figure it out. Maybe it was just part of being in love. Of course a person wouldn't want to inconvenience their lover, even if it was minor. Of course.

What he did know right now was that he was tired. He needed to get energy, and Dipper was at work. So he would just have to get it somewhere else. This was his own fault, he really should have fed off Dipper earlier, but he hadn't. He had been content to just watch him nap. That would have been the perfect time... and he simply didn't, merely cleaning him up and dozing too. But in the end, incubi _need_ that life energy for sustenance. The act of sex itself and the absorption of fluids would only take one so far.

Bill elected to just go to the local bar. Go find a lonely lady, make her feel good, leave her happy and tucked into bed. Good, that’ll work.

He headed out, electing to walk rather than teleport. It was a nice night. It took a while to get to the bar, and he was yawning by the time he got there. But he perked up as he went in and heard music playing, people laughing and talking. It was no Rift but it was a decent atmosphere.

Senses going on alert for pheromones and body language, Bill navigated the room. His instincts drew him to someone who was sitting at the bar with two glasses of alcohol with their head down.

The incubus introduced himself and started making conversation. She was twenty-four and just got out of a bad relationship and admitted to really needing someone to snuggle with. Bill offered to do so, though added that he could do so much more than that if she wanted. His charm worked today; she laughed and playfully pushed at his shoulder, then said she wouldn’t mind spending the night with someone who was actually nice.

Bill could almost laugh at how easy this was. Really, why wasn’t he out doing this all the time?

Oh, right. He had a committed partner. That made some of his enthusiasm fade. But Dipper didn’t care, right? Dipper knew he was an incubus, has been fine with him sleeping around. Why did them being in love make it any different? They could still do what they wanted with their bodies.

Bill made sure he let the woman know that he didn’t want anything serious, and she said that was fine. She soon agreed to a one night stand, and he took her hand. They left in quite a hurry and she drove him to her place, not really talking, just listening to the radio.

Bill felt strangely awkward as he followed her into the house. Of course he kept it concealed from her, but it did make him wonder. Was this part of being in love? That he was so content with Dipper that he didn’t want anyone else? That was such an odd concept for an incubus. Yet that seemed to be what was going on here. Maybe the lack of interest in draining his energy came from that as well.

He still performed excellently, he always did, and incubi were literally made for pleasing women more than anyone else, so she was quite satisfied. But Bill felt a sort of sick sensation in his gut once they were done, and his skin crawled as she snuggled up against him. Everything about this just felt… wrong. He stroked her hair idly, noting its differences from Dipper’s, letting her compliment him. Then once she grew quiet, he rubbed her shoulder, wished her luck for the future, and absorbed energy. He took it until she passed out, then got up with a sigh. He felt better physically, but emotionally, he was still uncertain.

Bill got dressed quickly and then picked up his partner’s clothes, folding them and laying them on the foot of the bed. Then he went to pull the covers neatly over her, making sure she was comfortable, and then walking out.

He made a brief stop in the bathroom just to make sure he looked presentable, and spent a few moments grooming his hair. Then he pulled it into a ponytail and decided that was good enough, leaving the house.

Once outside, he teleported to the club. It took a while to get through the line; Vertigo was popular and his show should be coming up any moment now. But finally Bill got through and went to sit near the stage, purchasing several drinks. He really needed to relax. Stop overthinking things.

He got here just in time, the lights were dimming and the music quieted so an announcer could speak, and then the music resumed even more loudly and the dancers appeared on stage amidst puffs of what seemed to be pure glitter.

“ Oh you are never getting that out of your hair,” Bill said sympathetically as they began dancing. Vertigo, the star of the show, was coated with purple. Dipper, on one side, sported blue, and a third male dancer, whose stage name was Cardinal, had crimson. They made a colorful group, and their routine was packed with energy and lots of quick movements. Bill was envious of the way they were able to move.

The music was great and the show was as fantastic as ever, and Bill applauded loudly once they finished, blowing Dipper a kiss. The other winked back at him, now covered in a considerable amount of purple and red glitter from rubbing up against the other two at various points of the show. The three returned backstage, and Bill moved to a couch to relax and chat with other club guests.

A few minutes passed and then he saw Dipper again, wearing the promised skinny jeans and fishnet top. He checked out his ankles in the knee high boots he was sporting with them, and then returned his gaze to the other’s face in time for Dipper to swing up onto his seat with him.

“You’ve got glitter in your hair,” Bill said, running his hand through Dipper’s hair.

“I know.”

“This will never go away.”

“Yeah…”

“It’s like craft herpes.”

Dipper batted Bill’s hand away. “And now you’ve got it on you so you’re gonna spread it.”

“Oh no!”

“Great show today, Pulsar,” one of the other guests said.

“Yeah, you were awesome!”

“Aw, thanks,” Dipper replied, blushing lightly. Direct compliments from strangers still flustered him.

“Look at him, so modest,” Bill chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for Angel to finish with her final rounds, she’ll be handing the drinks off to me then.” He looked over as a woman with blonde hair and plump cheeks approached him. “Oh there she is.”

She plopped a tray onto his lap. “Have fun, people are grabby today.” She winked, giving Dipper the feeling that she wasn’t referring to grabbing drinks. Then she left, her backless top showing off the gorgeous, feathered white wings tattooed onto her back.

“I like her,” Bill said. She’s been working in the club for a long time so he was on friendly terms with her. And thanks to his relation with Dipper, he’s gotten to talk to almost everyone who worked here. They were a wonderful group of friendly and talented people. And attractive! An added plus, to him.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Dipper stood, tucking the tray under his arm. “I’m gonna go get some drinks for this. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.” Bill watched him go, then stood and motioned to his new friends. “Wanna dance?”

It would be quite some time before Dipper was relieved from the drink tray. He was kept busy, and many people kept stopping him just to flirt and try to get a number out of him, and he had to politely decline. Luckily the more frequent guests knew he and Bill were seeing each other. But the newcomers? Not so much.

“Look, I’m already seeing someone,” Dipper insisted to a particularly stubborn older man who seemed to be trying to corner him against the wall.

“Oh I’m sure you are, but just wait till you get a load of me,” the guy boasted.

Dipper couldn’t get a hand free to push him away without dropping the drink tray, so he just nervously tried to edge by. The other kept getting in his way. “Look, sir, I have a job to do. Please don't make me get the bouncer.” It was crowded in here today but he could probably get the bouncer's attention if he had to. Maybe.

“Aw don't be like that.” The man ran his hand against Dipper's cheek, and he suppressed a shudder.

“Stop touching me. I need to deliver drinks and you're in my way.” Getting frustrated, Dipper finally snapped, “Get the fuck away from me before I kick you in the balls,” and stomped down hard on his foot.

The other jumped and backed off, and when Dipper hurried away, he heard him yell, “Dick!” after him.

It wasn't the first time that's happened, but it still left Dipper shaken. He was discouraged from using force but it was allowed in drastic situations. That situation was drastic in his opinion and hopefully the guy didn't complain. If he said something to any of the other workers in here, they would tell him off. Hopefully he wouldn't be persistent enough to find the manager.

“You okay?” a familiar voice asked, and Dipper gave a start to see Boa, who was more experienced than any of them and took no shit, standing in front of him.

“Y-yeah, some guy was being pushy, but I scared him off,” he replied.

“I saw. Good job but you should have just kicked him in the nuts. I'll take that, go entertain people.” She relieved him of the tray, and he thankfully let her have it and went to find Bill, who was still dancing.

“Oh hey, what's up?” Bill greeted him, taking his hands to dance with him.

Dipper stepped in close to him, leaning up to speak into his ear. “I know we've been talking about you teaching me magic. Could we start some time soon? Particularly with telekinesis? Is that possible?”

“Well sure, lifting and moving things with thought is beginner's stuff. I've been meaning to start teaching you anyway. Why the sudden question?”

Dipper thought of all the people who have ever touched him without permission and smiled at the idea of them being tripped by something they couldn't see or even thrown to the ground. They'd learn real quick to leave him alone then. And in Gravity Falls, magic use wouldn't even be questioned by his supervision. “Oh, no reason...”


	12. Magic Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no update on Wednesday, work has been busy and I prioritize that over this. And also I'm not entirely sure on where to go with the plot from here so if anyone has anything they would like to see in the future, feel free to let me know, I'm open for ideas. :D

Magic lessons with Bill were… frustrating, to say the least. While Dipper could do spells if he spoke very specific phrases while also setting out candles or drawing out circles, he didn’t have as much luck doing it with just will like demons could.

“I don’t expect you to understand immediately,” Bill said. “Imagine growing up with no concept of what heat is, and then I try to explain thermal energy to you. It would probably be hard to imagine and no matter what, you probably couldn’t feel it. It’s the same for magic. Sorry to say but humans just aren’t very magically gifted. Some are, but it’s rare. You guys have always been better in terms of physical strength and endurance. Regardless, magic can be learned, and I’m going to get it across to you one way or another.”

Dipper didn’t have success until about a week in. And he wasn’t even intending for anything to happen. It was the weekend and Mabel had come to visit, so she was hanging out in the living room with him and Bill. Upon playfully asking Dipper to get her soda for her (it was less than a foot away) he thoughtlessly focused on lifting the can, and it moved up before he actually closed his fingers around it. He dropped it immediately when he realized what had happened, managing to catch it in his hand.

“What was that?” Mabel asked.

Bill grinned and slapped Dipper’s back. “Look at that casual magic use! Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

Dipper handed the can to Mabel and looked at his hands. “I didn’t even mean to do that, how…”

“You must have had the words on your mind and put out just enough magic intent that it lifted. A can isn’t very heavy so picking one up doesn’t take much thought.” Bill considered it. “Also you’re relaxed right now. You get so tense during lessons, when you need to relax. Magic won’t listen if it knows you’re nervous. Or worse, it’ll hurt you. So just chill and try that again.”

Dipper reached his hand out to his own drink, trying to copy his thoughts from earlier. He willed the can to move, and it shook. He muttered a quick spell and it floated up a few inches. He grinned, looking at Bill. “It worked! I’m using magic!”

“Ha, so you are! I guess you just needed a few days to let it really sink in. We can work with this, good job. Now put it down.”

Dipper stared at the can, and then tried to urge it back down. It just dropped and fell over, spilling onto the table. He swore, but Bill raised his hand and halted the liquid. The can stood and all the soda flew back inside it, not even leaving a stain.

“Need me a man like that,” Mabel commented.

“Make sure your intent distinguishes between lower down, and drop down,” Bill advised. “Because the latter typically makes the object just obey gravity again.”

“Oh.”

“Still, that was good! We’ll need to practice later tonight, while you still have the feel for using magic. You felt the energy, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Kinda… tingly? Well, that’s not the right word. It felt sparkly? I know that’s not really something you feel but that’s how I would describe it.”

“It does kinda feel like how glitter looks,” Bill agreed.

“Ooh that sounds fun, I wanna learn magic too!” Mabel said.

“Well sure, I can teach you,” Bill replied. She hugged him, and he chuckled and patted her back. They had taken a liking to each other quickly, especially since he knew her when she was younger and she vaguely remembered him. She was enamored with him at first and he hadn’t helped with his natural incubus charm, but she had gotten used to him. Still didn’t stop her from hugging him and playing with his hair, though. She had actually braided it during an earlier conversation and Bill was quite content to just leave it like that.

Mabel lingered before leaning back from him, giving him a smile, and Dipper knew what she must be thinking. She was probably attracted to him. And for a moment he wondered if Bill would take advantage of it. He did with Ford, after all. Mabel would be even easier to seduce.

But it seemed that for some reason, whether that be respect or lack of interest, Bill hasn’t even tried to flirt with Mabel beyond his usual “you look lovely” comment when he first met her.

Dipper personally wouldn’t mind if Bill slept with Mabel. Yeah he was in love with the demon, they were in a committed relationship, but he understood that Bill’s nature was to seduce. It was healthy for him. So he kept his jealousy at bay. Luckily he wasn’t much of a jealous type and Mabel is his sister so really he would want her to have fun.

A giggle from Mabel broke him out of his thoughts. She was leaning against Bill, one of his wings draped around her, telling a joke. He responded humorously, and Dipper had to tap his shoulder to get his attention.

“Well, maybe we should do some magic practice now?” Dipper suggested.

“Yeah, I wanna see if I can do it!” Mabel added.

“Certainly.” Bill stood, and the other two followed. “Let’s go to the practice room.”

The practice room was the spare bedroom. There was a cleared space in the center of it and plenty of books filled with spells, and objects to practice levitation and transmutation. The room had also been carefully fireproofed by Bill’s magic. Just in case.

Dipper was able to lift a bowling ball with magic now that he had a feel for it, and practiced on various objects while Bill tutored Mabel on how to use magic, what it should feel like, and so on. He told her the best words for levitation, she nodded thoughtfully, and then spoke them.

Her feet lifted up and then moved forward, and she fell over backward, hitting the floor on her back with a yelp.

“You okay?” Dipper called as Bill helped her up.

“Yeah, I was just trying something, but… it didn’t work,” she said sheepishly, rubbing her back.

“You can levitate your own body but it takes practice,” Bill said. “Be careful. But hey, at least something happened!”

“Yeah! Take that, Dipper!”

Dipper scowled and put the bowling ball down. “Oh yeah? Then take this! Ignis!” His hands lit up with flames. They were higher and hotter than he expected, and he jumped. “Shit, I didn’t expect anything to happen, Bill help!”

“You’re fine, just relax,” Bill said. “Control them with your mind, make them shrink.”

Dipper nodded, breathing in slowly and watching the fire become smaller, until it was a small ball flickering in his palms. They were more yellow than he expected.

“Very pretty,” Bill said. “You’re getting the hang of this now. I guess all you needed was some competition.”

“I’m not gonna be outdone,” Mabel claimed, rolling up her sleeves.

“Now Mabel, fire is very dangerous and you could hurt yourself if you don’t have very tight mental control,” Bill said, but she just went for it.

“Ignis!” To their shock, flames sprouted in her hands, light and bouncing, and strangely, a shimmering pink that threw off colorful embers. “Ooh, mine’s prettier than yours,” she teased.

“How are you picking this up so quickly?” Dipper demanded.

“I dunno bro, I guess I’m just talented,” she said with a grin.

Dipper looked to Bill for an explanation.

Bill shrugged. “She’s related to you. She has as much magical potential as you. Maybe she’s better at controlling her emotions, which is an important aspect. As long as she’s clear and focused in what she wants, and knows how to channel mana, she can do whatever you can. Of course more difficult spells will require conditioning, which neither of you have much of. This alone will probably tire you out.”

“What would happen if we high-fived?” Mabel asked, holding her fire in one hand now.

Bill lifted a brow. “Anything from both fires going out to the colors and properties combining to an explosion. Are you willing to test that?”

Dipper had moved his fire to one hand in preparation but now was second guessing that. “Uh…”

“Yep!” Mabel slapped her hand into his. He flinched back as her flames burned his hand, and his had the same effect on her, making her hiss and yank her hand away. Both the fires went out.

“What did you think was going to happen?” Bill sighed as they cradled their burnt hands. “I bet neither of you geniuses thought to tell your fire not to hurt the other, huh?”

“No,” Mabel admitted.

“I guess since it was magic and wasn’t hurting me, I wasn’t really thinking of it as real fire,” Dipper said.

Bill snorted and took his wrist, running his fingers along his palm. “It is. Yours was especially hot. Not surprising. Meanwhile Mabel’s was cooler but more energetic so it has a wider damage radius. Combined it would have been quite a beautiful fire. But you two need some practice.” He finished healing Dipper, then turned to Mabel, who practically slammed her hand into his.

He laughed and cradled it, working healing magic over her palm.

“Feels like running water,” she said as blue magic trickled over her hand.

“Similar in theory, that sensation takes away the pain as I draw heat back out of your skin. I’m also repairing the damaged tissue, so it doesn’t scar. A pretty simple spell, since this was just superficial damage. And as Dipper so elegantly put it, this was magical fire, so it didn’t leave as much physical damage as usual.”

“I want to learn healing, I’m constantly getting hurt,” Mabel said.

“I can give you a book to take home, healing magic is tricky but rewarding. Something tells me you’d be good at it.” Bill finished the spell and let go. She examined her hand and nodded, impressed. “If you two are done messing around, how about you actually let me teach you?”

They agreed, and he resumed tutoring. This time when he let them try a spell, they were very careful with it. Mabel was a great student, and Bill expressed his disappointment that she didn’t live in the area.

“College keeps me busy enough, I don’t really need this extra class on top of that,” she said. “But I’ll still practice and call you if I need help.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Bill taught them until they were tired, at which point he advised they have a good meal to regain their strength. The three ended up going out to eat, and Dipper kept them entertained while waiting for their food by telling stories from the club, particularly the disastrous first attempt by a local who had just been hired.

“She was up there looking good, all posed next to the pole, people were whistling… And I don’t know, I guess she got stage fright. Because when the bass dropped, she kinda flinched and didn’t move for a few moments, just staring at the crowd. The spotlight had dimmed so she could actually see everyone now and it made her nervous. So she started dancing late, and I’m sure she could have saved it, but she knew it was late, so that just made her fumble more. She lost her confidence, her rhythm was off, she got on the pole and then slipped… A disaster.”

“Was she okay?” Mabel asked worriedly.

“Oh yeah, I got up there and managed to get her on track, but she was clearly not into it so I helped her to the back and finished it myself. But she was really awkward and she wouldn’t stop saying sorry once we were done. We told her it was fine but she was really upset.” Dipper shrugged and swirled his tea around. “Hopefully she gets better, she’s really pretty and I’m sure people will like her, she just has to get past her stage fright.”

“I remember her,” Bill said. “Honestly not the worst show I've seen, but... she needs practice.”

“Maybe we could have her dance blindfolded. Make it a new thing,” Dipper suggested.

Bill snorted. “Possibly. You'd have to be really classy about it though. Maybe have a veil in front of her face or something. Just to keep her from focusing on the audience.”

Dipper was just starting to tell them about a violent fight that had broken out between the bouncer and a guest when their food arrived, so the conversation was put on hold as they ate. Then Mabel began asking Bill about his food preferences, no doubt taking mental notes so she could prepare him something at a later time. That was just how she was; she cooked for nearly everyone she knew at some point. Bill told her that he didn't actually need to eat, he just did it because he liked the taste, but that didn't deter her. That just made her determined to make him the best cake he's ever had.

Once they finished dinner, they went back to the apartment. Mabel claimed the couch for the night, saying she was pretty tired after all the magic practice. Dipper agreed, slinging his arm around Bill's waist as they went to the bedroom. Bill was flirty with him, no doubt because of the margaritas he had at the restaurant, but when Dipper expressed his exhaustion, the demon was content to just go to sleep.

Dipper was already drifting off to sleep within minutes of laying down, but when he felt Bill spoon him and wrap his arms around him, he murmured, “You haven't fed off me in a while. You can do that right now if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'm going to sleep anyway and it's not like I have work tonight. You can take as much as you want.”

“Alright. I've missed your taste.”

Dipper relaxed as Bill's lips drifted up the back of his neck, and his consciousness quickly faded. He managed to say, “I love you,” before speaking became too difficult. A soft purr and an even quieter “I love you too” was the last thing he heard before passing out.

 


	13. Dancing Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, how long has it been since I last updated this? I'm so sorry, guys, I just hit a serious writer's block with it, but I think I've got some things figured out and I'm gonna try writing some more chapters! I hope you enjoy and look out for more!

In the morning, Dipper and Bill took Mabel out to eat. She requested Greasy's Diner, saying that she hasn't gotten to eat there since she was nine and she's missed it.

The owner, Lazy Susan, was familiar with Dipper coming by. But she recognized Mabel instantly, and happily began talking to her, telling her she looked so much like her brother, but with more gorgeous hair and eyelashes, and she's gotten so tall, what a lovely lady she was...

Eventually Mabel had to gently tell her that the other customers were getting antsy to get her to leave them alone.

“Still talkative, isn't she?” she asked.

“Oh yeah. She was so excited when she first saw me here,” Dipper said. “I actually came here for my first meal after moving in. I don't think she stopped talking the whole time I was here.”

“How did she feel about your job?”

Dipper shrugged. “She comes to the club sometimes so something tells me she doesn't mind.”

“Oh wow, Lazy Susan,” Mabel laughed.

Bill took a sip of his coffee. “One time I heard her at the club asking a friend if she should get a lap dance from Dipper or if it would be too weird. I guess she decided it would be too weird.”

“Yeah she hasn't asked me. Which is good because I'm kinda worried I'd crush a little old lady like her,” Dipper said.

“Do you have to work tonight?” Mabel asked.

“Unfortunately yeah. And it's gonna be packed too, there's gonna be big shows all night long, so I'll probably get home late. But hey, uh... you could come, maybe.”

“What, and see my brother getting all sexy up on a stage? Don't you think that might be weird?”

Flustered, Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, you don't have to watch me, there will be plenty of other people there...”

“I know, I'm just messing with you.” She crumpled up a straw wrapper and tossed it at him. “Sure, I might check it out. Are there lots of hotties there?”

“Oh yeah, definitely, Vertigo is really good-looking, and so is Boa if you're into older women, and well...” Dipper trailed off, then coughed and looked away. “Yeah, all the dancers are pretty attractive.”

“That is the point, Mabel,” Bill laughed. “The dancers are all fine. And there are some pretty good-looking guests too usually.”

“Nice. Ooh you know what, does um... Pacifica still live around here? Remember she used to go to elementary school with us, real rich and snooty?”

“Pacifica... Northwest?” Dipper nodded. “Yeah their family is still up on that hill. Haven't seen her since getting back though. I've heard she's going to some private university.”

“Ah, that's too bad, I would have liked to see her again. How about any of our other friends?”

Dipper shrugged. “Wendy works for her dad's lumber company so she's still around, we get together sometimes. As for the other kids our age, I've seen them around, but... to be honest, I never really had any close friends here. That's why I spent so much time with Bill. He was always nice to me and was interested in what I had to say.”

“Well, I'm glad you two found each other again.”

“Yeah.” Dipper covered Bill's hand. “Me too.”

When their meals arrived, they spent more time eating than talking, and Mabel seemed quite nostalgic about the food. “As greasy as I remember,” she said through a mouthful of hash browns.

Dipper laughed, cutting off another piece of his pancakes. “Sure is. I'm pretty sure that she makes the bacon and then throws the hash browns right into the same pan.”

“Definitely! It kinda tastes like bacon.”

Bill had only gotten a side order of bacon, as he didn't need to eat. He just munched on it and watched the twins, happy to see them together again. He really has missed Mabel, and was quite proud of the woman she has grown into.

Once done with breakfast, they hung out for a little while longer until Mabel had to go. She hugged them both tightly, then took off. She was going to swing by the Mystery Shack first to say goodbye to their family there, and then she was heading back to California.

Dipper had work tonight, so he headed to the gym to do some strength workouts and stretching. Bill was pleased to hear that he was going to be spending a lot of time on the pole, as he's been working on some new routines. It was going to be a fun night.

Once the gym session was over and Dipper was showered off, Bill treated him to a massage while he laid on the couch and read a book. Bill hummed as he worked, kneading out tension, watching the other relax more and more under his hands. It was quite satisfying, and he was tempted to get some massage oil and make it sensual, but he decided to leave that for another time. No need to get Dipper wound up again.

As usual, the day was spent quietly until it was time to go. Bill accompanied Dipper to the club, getting in early with him and watching as he warmed up and practiced with his coworkers. Then the DJ started having trouble with their equipment, so Bill went to help him.

When the music finally started going, it was so loud and sudden it made everyone jump. Dipper was on the pole at the moment and he had to grab onto it with both arms and legs to keep from slipping off. He shot the podium a glare.

“Sorry, babe!” Bill yelled.

Dipper flipped him off and slid back down to the stage, hopping down so the next person could practice.

The music was turned down to a reasonable level, it wouldn't need to be louder until the club actually opened. Bill went to watch the dancers, and after a few minutes, asked, “Mind if I try?”

The others laughed, and Dipper said, “Bill, I know you're strong, but there's more to it than that, you have to know what you're doing or you'll just hurt yourself.”

“So why don't you show me?”

Well, Bill _was_ teaching Dipper magic. He supposed it was only fair that he teach him something in return. Dipper snorted and climbed up onto the stage. “Okay, hop up here.”

Bill literally jumped up next to him, much to the surprise of the others. Dipper moved behind him and took hold of his hands, guiding them to the pole. “Now, just place your hands like this...”

“You can get closer if you want,” Bill purred to him.

Dipper rolled his eyes and thumped the back of his thigh with his knee. “Focus. Now, from here you just kinda... well... actually it's hard to explain, let me just show you.” He had him step back, and then demonstrated how to climb up the pole in a manner that looked sexy and effortless.

“I bet that's a lot more difficult than you're making it look,” Bill said once he was as high as he could go.

“Oh yeah,” Dipper agreed. Bill could see his stomach muscles clenching as he held on. Then they loosened and Dipper slid back down. “Think you could at least climb it to the ceiling?”

“Oh definitely.” Bill waited for him to move back, and then took hold of the pole, pulling himself up easily. One hand after the other, he made his way up, using his legs to hold on while simultaneously pushing the rest of his body up. It was mere seconds before he was at the top, and he took both hands off and waved down at the others.

Dipper stared at him, then cleared his throat. “Okay, well, you can definitely climb it. But can you look sexy while doing it?”

“What, that wasn't sexy?”

The others shrugged and gestured vaguely with their hands, and Dipper said, “Could be better. You know how I move? Kinda sliding my body against it, arching my back and everything? Spinning? You gotta do stuff like that.”

“Ohh, I get ya.” Bill grabbed the metal again with one hand, throwing his upper body back and sticking one leg out, a simple shift of his weight sending him spinning slowly down. “Like this?”

Dipper shifted, blushing a little. Bill looked pretty good like that. Then again, when didn't he look good? “Y-yeah, that's... you're getting it. You've really been paying attention to us, haven't you?”

“Oh, certainly.” Bill pulled his leg in and stretched his body up, both arms wrapping around the pole now as he touched down, and he stuck his hips out and swayed them, turning and rubbing his backside against the metal, giving his audience a heated look.

Dipper heard Vertigo whistle and he did his best to look casual as he nudged the demon aside. “Okay, show off. You're lucky you didn't fall on your ass attempting something like that.”

“Are you questioning my sense of balance?”

“No, of course not.” Dipper showed him again one of the best ways to climb the pole while still looking sexy, and this time, Bill was able to copy it. The effect wasn't quite the same with the incubus being fully clothed, but he still looked damn fine, and Dipper was tempted to smack his butt as he went. And the others certainly seemed impressed.

“Your boyfriend learns fast,” Cardinal said.

“Eh, he needs a lot of work,” Boa replied.

“Of course he does, but he's definitely got the body for it,” Dipper said. “I bet with some practice he'll be a regular. I wonder if I could get you hired here.”

Bill did a flip as he came back down, making the others gasp, but he landed flawlessly. “Heh, I don't know about that.”

“Why not? I've seen you naked and you have a fantastic body-”

“Whoo!” someone hooted.

“Vertigo, please. Anyway, you look great and I can just see you wearing some tight leather, covered in gold body paint or even glitter, working your stuff under the spot light, get some heavy bass going, maybe with a bit of swing inspiration because I know how much you like swing music... you'd look amazing.”

Bill rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I've always enjoyed coming here and watching the dancers, but being one myself? I'm not sure I'm cut out for that.”

“You have talent, and it'd be a lot of fun. I would just love to see what kind of style you develop. I bet you'd be really sensual. Like you'd get boners popping all over the place.”

Bill laughed. “You think?”

“Yeah!” Dipper pulled him in close and whispered into his ear, “And this is Gravity Falls. I bet you could make your being an incubus known and they'd be okay with it. You could even use Incubus as your stage name. They'll love it.”

“You think they'd like the wings?”

“They'd love them. If you want to tell my friends what you are, I bet they'll be cool with it. They probably won't even be surprised.”

Bill nodded and looked at the other dancers. “So hey, you guys are all pretty familiar with me, I'm a long time visitor, right?”

They all agreed, and Boa said, “You've been coming around for as long as I've been here and that's saying something. You haven't seemed to age a day.”

“Heh, no, I haven't. And... I suppose it's about time I was honest with you, I think of you guys as my friends after all and I shouldn't keep this secret any longer. I'm... not human.”

None of them seemed too surprised.

“Well I could have guessed that,” said Boa.

“Me too,” Angel admitted.

“Let me guess, vampire?” Cardinal asked.

“Oh, or werewolf, they stop aging, right?”

“Don't be ridiculous, he was here during that one full moon party we had.”

“Oh yeah...”

Bill laughed and brushed his hand through his hair, relieved that they were so open to it. “No, I'm not a vampire or a werewolf. I'm something a little scarier.” He let his wings form and spread them open. “I'm an incubus.” When he grinned at them, he showed his fangs.

For a few moments, no one spoke. Then Vertigo broke the silence with a whistle and said, “Damn, Pulsar, you're a freak.”

“I know, look at the fangs on him!”

“Oh, his wings are gorgeous!”

Dipper laughed and slipped an arm around Bill. “Isn't he great? So now you know, this is why he's been around for so many years looking exactly the same. He's immortal.”

“Aren't incubi, like... sex demons?” Boa asked.

Dipper blushed. “Yeah.”

“Dipper, you kinky bastard.”

The man hopped down from the stage. “Alright, yeah, I'm dating a demon. He's great, he's really good to me, and he respects what I do. I couldn't ask for a better partner.”

“Oh don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. It's just really funny.”

The others offered similar sentiments, and Dipper felt relief at how easily they accepted what Bill was. When he turned back to look at the stage, he saw Bill casually dancing around the pole, not leaving the ground, but just getting a feel for things. He had kicked his shoes off so he could move more easily. The demon really did look good up there. Perhaps he could let him know when the next amateur night was. He definitely wouldn't mind seeing his partner as a full time member of the club.


	14. An Old Friend

They got into a routine. Bill usually tutored Dipper on magic, with hands-on practice, three days a week and then gave him the other four for recovering and studying. And on those four days, Dipper usually had Bill go to the club with him early and would let him participate in dance practice. Bill was a bit eager and kept trying complex moves, usually ending in him falling, but he wasn’t easily hurt. He learned quickly though, to the point that everyone was soon jealous of him.

The manager of the club was a woman who went by Jess. She usually stayed in an office in the back taking care of administrative work, but sometimes she came to supervise her employees. And when Dipper went to get official permission for Bill to practice with them, she had shown up to see him, wanting to know what the big deal was.

Once she saw his skill, she had agreed that he had potential and could practice, but legally he couldn’t perform in shows as he wasn’t an employee. That was fine, and Bill promised he would be off the stage by the time the club opened.

He was true to his word, but in the hours before opening, he rocked it. He found his favorite music, electro swing, and convinced the DJ to make remixes for him. He developed a style involving lots of sensual hip motions, curving of the back, tilting his head to bare skin while giving suggestive smirks… His dancing was very sexually charged and seemed to challenge his audience to come closer and just try to touch him.

Dipper had the demon exercise when it wasn’t a practice day, telling him good techniques for getting his muscles toned for his particular style. Getting in shape was easy for Bill, but he accepted the down days and would watch videos on techniques, taking plenty of mental notes.

Outside of their lessons, Dipper also spent time meeting with Ford. His romantic relationship with Bill was soon quite well known to the family and he explained to his great uncle how he had gotten it all wrong, and incubi truly could experience love.

Ford was hesitant, but he trusted Dipper, and all it took was seeing the expression on Bill’s face as the two hugged one day to convince him that the demon truly cared.

“I’m sorry for claiming that you can’t love,” Ford apologized to Bill. “I just had so many experiences with your kind, heard so many stories, I just assumed you weren’t meant for it. I guess I should have been more open-minded.”

“I understand. It is unusual for us to form a bond like this. I didn’t even realize it was love at first. But I love Dipper. He’s my best friend, my partner, my confidant. I want to be with him. He makes me happy. This is love.”

Ford nodded. “Yes, I can tell you two love each other very much. Well, I suppose I should publish a new study. I don’t want to cause any doubts, should a human find themselves in a similar relationship with a cubus.”

Dipper was happy that his family had accepted their relationship, as did Bill’s friends. They were regularly hanging out with the two demons, and with some convincing, Dipper let them play with him, joining them in Pavonis’s spacious bedroom. It was quite the experience, and Dipper was out for nearly twelve hours once the three cubi were done with him. But he didn’t regret a thing. Except maybe all the claw and tooth marks. It was a good thing Bill was a healer.

Weeks just flew by with how busy the two kept themselves. Gravity Falls has never felt more like home.

Eventually Jess decided to host an amateur night. Boa would be leaving them and they needed someone to fill in her spot. They were sad to see her go, but she was more than ready to move on and go to college. She had big plans to work for OSHA and it was clear she already knew a lot about occupational health. So they bid her goodbye and wished her luck, and she quit.

Amateur night was going to be on a Saturday. Whoever got the most crowd approval would be hired. Bill was hesitant, but it really was fun, and he was a natural at it. And he could use his natural incubus charm to win favor.

So he decided to try out. He needed a job anyway. It gave him something to do.

Dipper went grocery shopping that day while Bill relaxed at home. Regardless of whether or not the demon got hired, he wanted to have a nice dinner with him tomorrow to celebrate both of their accomplishments.

While Dipper was leaning on the cart, pondering whether or not he wanted to buy more cereal while he was here, he heard a familiar voice.

“Scuse me, sir, sorry to bother you but you look mighty familiar.”

Dipper looked up at the man who had approached him. He was shorter than him but big, his baby blue collared shirt stretched over a round stomach, arms nearly bulging in the leather jacket he wore. His slacks matched his shirt. The other had round blue eyes and a pudgy face, a small smattering of freckles on his face, and his skin was pale. Atop his head was a neat pompadour of nearly-white hair.

He definitely looked familiar, and Dipper tilted his head. “Er… Yeah. You look familiar too… Gideon?”

The other brightened. “Yeah, Gideon Gleeful! You used to go to Gravity Falls elementary, when you were in second grade I was in Kindergarten. We used to hang out at recess and everyone thought you were weird!”

“Heh, yeah, I remember.”

“Lemme think, um…” Gideon snapped his fingers. “Mason Pines, right? I remember because it always came after Mabel Pines when the teacher called role.”

Dipper winced. “Ah, yeah, but um… I stopped going by Mason a long time ago. Just call me Dipper.”

“How come, Mason is a really cool name.”

“I don’t know, I just didn’t like it much, made me think of mason jars. I tolerated the name at school here, but I took to using Dipper because of my birthmark and now it just kinda stuck. When I moved to Piedmont, that’s when I started getting people at school to use it too. I’m considering having my first name legally changed to it.”

“Huh. Well whatever makes you more comfortable. So, Dipper, where have you been? You guys just left one day and I haven’t seen ya since!”

“Our parents got a job offer in California. Better pay than what they were getting out here. They decided to move to give us a better home and more opportunities. Don’t get me wrong, it was nice and we settled in pretty quickly. But I missed Gravity Falls. We still came back to visit my uncles but that was about it. So once I could, I moved back here. I’ve only been here a few months.”

“No kidding. I haven’t left at all. Dad still has the dealership and he roped me into helping him. I’m in charge of the marketing. He’s got charisma but he ain’t got a lick of sense when it comes to using computers and typing up ads. So I handle all the technical stuff.”

“Nice. Are you still into magic? I remember you bringing cards to school and showing me tricks at recess.”

“Yep! I know tons of tricks, and heh, even some real magic now. It’s a fun hobby.”

“For sure. I’ve learned quite a bit too.” Dipper levitated a box of cereal off its shelf and into his cart.

“Oh wow, who taught ya how to do that?”

“My boyfriend. He’s a demon.” Dipper smiled at the look of disbelief on Gideon’s face.

“A _demon_?”

“Yep! His name’s Bill, he was my friend when I used to live here. Well, more like a guardian. And then we met again after I moved back and well… One thing led to another, and now we’re dating.” Dipper got out his phone, opening a picture and turning it so Gideon could see.

It was Bill reclining on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, wings outstretched, one draped over the back of the couch and the other flopping down onto the floor. It had been so ridiculous Dipper had to take a picture.

“Are those wings? Goodness, he certainly ain’t human, huh? Well, I suppose I shouldn’t judge. Just… Aren’t demons, ya know, evil?”

“That’s a stereotype and he doesn’t appreciate it.” Dipper put the phone away. “He’s not evil. He cares very much about many people and he likes helping others. He can be selfish sometimes but he’s not at all a bad person. But I guess he isn’t your typical demon. He’s an incubus.”

“An incubus? Wait, let me look at him again.”

Dipper chuckled and showed him the picture again. Gideon took his time looking at Bill now, before saying, “Well, he sure is good-looking. I mean I’m not into men, but… Wow.”

“I know, right? So yeah, he’s an incubus. And he’s very good at his job, but we’ve really bonded and now he spends more time with me than anyone else.” Dipper smiled fondly at the photo, then swiped to look at the next one, which he definitely wasn’t going to show Gideon. “We fell in love with each other. And so far, things are perfect.”

“Huh, I didn’t know incubi could feel love.”

“Yeah, and that’s… pretty harmful for people to think. Some of them don’t feel it, and that’s fine. But others can. Bill can fall in love. And he did.”

Gideon nodded, then said, “How can you be sure, though? Isn’t that the whole thing with incubi? They draw you in acting like they love you, then sleep with you and take off?”

“That’s not Bill’s style. When he wants to sleep with someone, he just asks them and then they go do it. No manipulation or lies, just honesty. When him and I first slept together, it was the same thing. We had a mutual attraction and wanted to get to know each other, for real, since we couldn’t really be ourselves when I was younger. But now we could, so we spent time together. He didn’t ask for love, and at the time, I didn’t need it either. But it happened. I started crushing on him. He was so smart and funny, and I wanted to be his friend. So he kept hanging around with me. And now, well… We’re a couple. So no, this isn’t some trick. If he didn’t want this, he would have left.”

Gideon cleared his throat, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. “Well you know him better than I so I trust your judgment, I just want to make sure you’re okay. Demons just aren’t known for being the nicest supernatural critters and they’re notorious liars. He could be playing you, planning on breaking your heart just for his own sick amusement. I’m not saying he will, but he might.”

“The same could be said of a human,” Dipper replied. “Look, I appreciate the concern, but Bill has always cared about me. He’s not going to hurt me. I can see it in the way he looks at me, the way he smiles, how he holds me. He’s madly in love with me and it’s all so new to him, and he still gets excited over it. He isn’t lying to me.”

Gideon sighed and nodded. “Fair enough. So, change of subject, where are you working?”

“The Rift.”

“The… Wait. That nudie club near the bar?”

“It’s not a ‘nudie’ club, we're quite dressed. I mean, okay, our clothing is pretty skimpy. But still. It’s a nice place. We put on themed shows and wear matching outfits and use glitter and stuff… I’m pretty sure we don’t even do full nudity. Which is for the best, I really don’t want to imagine how uncomfortable it would be to get on the pole naked.” Dipper shifted his legs just thinking about it.

“Oh. So you’re one of the dancers?”

“I sure am.” Dipper grinned at him. “They call me Pulsar. I tend to have lots of warm, flashing lights on me, and stars. They even add these purple hues to my stage if I want them, the set up is so nice. You ever been?”

“No. And to be honest, I don’t really want to. I mean I’m sure y’all look fine but… It’s not really my thing.”

“Well, tonight is amateur night if you are interested, one of our dancers is moving on with life so we’re hiring someone new. Whoever gets the most approval tonight will be our new dancer. Bill’s going for it, turns out cubi have natural talent at like all things sexual, and he picked up erotic dancing surprisingly fast. He’s amazing on the pole, like gravity doesn’t even affect him. Which, he can probably use magic so it doesn’t. I’m gonna be rooting for him. So if you wanna show up and just support those who are trying out, feel free. Wait, how old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Oh. Have you graduated high school?”

“No, I got one more year left.”

“Ah. Well, you can come into the club, but you’ll have to wear an armband so you can’t buy alcohol.”

“Shoot. They got soda?”

“Oh yeah, plenty.”

“Well, um… Maybe I’ll stop by, support y’all. Some of the dancers are women, right?”

“Yeah. The club has a pretty even mix. And there’s lots of different people trying out tonight.”

“Alright. Yeah, I can show up. What time?”

“10 PM. And you’ll enjoy yourself, I promise. The music is great and the amateurs have been practicing a lot, I’m sure. Not to mention, us experienced guys will be dancing too before and after the amateur portion. I look forward to seeing you.”

“Heh, yeah. Well, nice seeing you again, Dipper.”

“Nice seeing you too.” Dipper watched him walk away, and then returned to shopping. The store wasn’t that big so they passed a few more times, and they smiled in acknowledgment each time, but didn’t talk any more.

Finally Dipper headed home with his groceries, thoroughly amused. He should have expected to run into Gideon sooner or later. He wondered if he had plans to move away after high school or get a different job than just working for his dad’s car dealership. Maybe Dipper can ask him about his plans later, they were friends before and he wouldn’t mind catching up. A lot could change in twelve years and he was curious to see what sort of person Gideon was. The young man’s Southern accent hasn’t gotten any fainter, that was for sure. Why did he even have that accent in Oregon? Yet another mystery of Gravity Falls.

Dipper greeted Bill when he entered the apartment and immediately enlisted his help in bringing in the groceries.

“Guess who I ran into today.”


	15. Creature of the Night

“You think Gideon’s gonna show up?” Bill asked as Dipper drove them to the club.

“Doubt it. He seems like a bit of a prude. But maybe he’ll show up just out of support and then leave. We’ll see.” Dipper exhaled, shivering a bit. It was getting chilly out and his car was taking its sweet time in warming up. It was September now. Things will probably slow down a bit at the club. But that was fine, Dipper didn’t mind having a little more free time.

The car finally warmed up as they pulled into the parking lot. Dipper tugged his coat tighter around him and got out, Bill following suit. They went in through the employees only door and headed for the dressing room.

It was much busier than usual, as the amateurs got ready for their performances, nervously chatting with each other. Dipper went over to his usual seat, which was vacant, as it was marked with his name. He slid his coat off and draped it across the back of the chair, then sank down and checked out his reflection. He wasn’t doing anything too fancy tonight. He began applying foundation, which was essential, otherwise he would start sweating under the lights. He supposed there was something sensual to sweating a bit while performing, but he didn’t want his face to get too sweaty. He had makeup to maintain.

“This is going to be fun,” Bill commented, joining him in getting ready.

“That’s the spirit.” Dipper leaned close to the mirror as he applied glittery blue streaks to his face. Bill did the same with gold. If Bill won, the two had a celebratory routine planned. So they wanted to be somewhat matching. Then Dipper began fixing his hair while Bill took black eyeliner and drew wings out to the sides of his eyes.

Dipper could hear the amateurs talking about him and Bill, checking them out, a few just blatantly staring at them.

“We’ve got fans,” Dipper said.

Bill smirked. “Of course.” He straightened up. He was already wearing his outfit. Black leather boots with shockingly high heels, shiny gold panties, and a black bow tie. Something like a waistcoat, except only reaching a few inches past his chest and left unbuttoned, hung off his shoulders. It matched his underwear. He looked confident and flashy, ready to party, and Dipper loved the look.

Bill turned a few ways, checking himself out, running a hand over the curve of his ass and humming in appreciation. Dipper gave it a firm smack, and Bill waited for Dipper to stand before returning the favor.

“Easy,” Dipper laughed. He opened his wardrobe. “Okay, let’s see here… Ah, the ribbons and sequins. A classic.”

“Wear the blue set,” Bill suggested.

Dipper tugged them out, electing to go barefoot. Everyone’s seen him in heels, he didn’t need to prove his skill in those. Besides, they hurt his ankles.

As Dipper was dressing, Jess came in to check on everyone. She went through names, making sure everyone who had signed up for amateur night was here. She wished them luck, and reminded them that if they wanted to make sure the DJ had the right song for them, now was the time to check. Quite a few people decided to go make sure.

“Was that one girl wearing bird feathers?” Dipper asked.

Bill nodded. “Yeah. Peacock plumage.”

“I bet Pavonis would love that.”

“Haha, yeah!”

They could hear music begin as the club opened. The dancers returned, while those assigned to serve drinks went out to do so. Dipper didn’t have to tonight, so he stayed in the dressing room to help out the newcomers. He gave them pointers, and helped a few people with hair and make-up. And he took a picture of the woman with the peacock feathers just to send to Pavonis. As expected, the redhead got a kick out of it.

“Pulsar, get out there and help warm up the crowd,” Jess called.

“Aight.” He stood, listened to the music for a moment, then groaned. “I hate this song. Okay. Good luck, Bill. Just relax and do some stretches while you wait, okay?” He patted him on the back and headed out, checking to see which stage was still available and going to climb onto it. He was met with approving cheers, and he greeted everyone. “Hey, how’s everyone doing tonight? Ready for a good show?”

“I’m taking bets on how long it’ll be before one of the amateurs falls,” someone called.

He laughed. “Well hopefully that doesn’t happen, falls hurt. But they’ve all been taught how to land properly if they do. No one wants to go home in an ambulance.” He took things slow, not particularly trying to draw a lot of attention to himself, just dancing and twirling around the pole, sometimes hopping up onto it for a few seconds, but mostly staying on the ground. He wasn’t main stage, no point in getting fancy.

They still tossed him money nonetheless, and he smiled and flirted, keeping everyone entertained. The club filled up quickly. He saw people dancing, and visiting the bar and hanging out, but many were at the stages to admire the dancers.

Dipper kept an eye out for Gideon, and at around 9:50, saw him finally wander in. The man rubbed at his wristband, awkwardly walking over to the nearest stage. He was still wearing the same outfit as earlier.

Dipper returned his attention to dancing, humming to the music and enjoying the attention of his audience. He glanced Gideon’s way every time he happened to spin in that direction. The club was lit dimly, but the other’s white hair made him easy to pick out. Gideon eventually moved on, blushing. He nearly bumped into someone, who exchanged a greeting with him, and then they must have flirted, because Gideon shook his head and kept going.

Finally, he was close enough to Dipper’s stage for Dipper to call, “Hey, Gleeful!”

“What- oh good lord.” Gideon flushed darker and averted his eyes. “So you do work here.”

“Yep!” Dipper used his foot to point at a chair. “Take a seat, relax!”

“I knew you liked to dance, but… Goodness, Dipper.” Gideon sank into the chair, sighing. “This place is pretty loud. And scandalous.”

“You’re so pure,” Dipper said. “Have you ever gotten a lap dance? From anyone?”

“No. It’s not exactly something I’ve wanted.”

“You’re missing out.” Dipper climbed the pole and wrapped his legs around it, letting himself spin as he stretched his arms out. He let out a throaty sigh, then leaned forward, grabbing it again and dropping down. He landed lightly and turned to put his back to the metal. “You need to loosen up. Enjoy sinning every once in awhile.”

Someone tossed a five dollar bill, and he caught it on his foot. He flicked it gently onto the floor. He was close to slipping on all this money.

“Heh, well I must say, you look good. A lot of the people in here look good,” Gideon admitted.

“Of course. And when amateur night starts, make sure you’re watching that big stage over there, because that’s where the real fun is gonna be.” Dipper gestured to it.

Gideon looked over, then nodded. “Got it. But I’m fine sitting here for now.”

“Of course you are.” Dipper winked, and the other crossed his arms.

“I ain’t gay.”

“Didn’t say you were. Doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate a fine piece of ass when you see it.”

The others whooped over Gideon’s muttered agreement. “Wish I could drink,” he sighed.

It wasn’t too much longer before it came time for amateur night. The lights dimmed from all the other stages except the main one, and Dipper gracefully bowed out, taking his earnings with him. He took them back to the dressing room and stored them, then went to find Bill, who was waiting near the entrance to the stage.

“Nervous?” Dipper asked, smoothing out his clothes and making sure his tie was still elegant.

“Nah.” Bill stretched. “I know they’ll like me. And if I don’t get hired, that’s fine. I’m still gonna have fun.”

“Yeah. When are you going?”

“Fifth.”

Dipper leaned up to kiss him. “You’re going to do great.”

“Of course.”

They heard an announcement for everyone to turn their attention center stage, because it was time for amateur night. Dipper rubbed Bill’s back as the announcer explained that everyone should cheer as loud as they could for their favorite dancer, because whoever gets the most approval will be hired. This was met with applause, and once things settled down, the first dancer was introduced. She glanced back at the others, gave a thumbs up, and stepped out onto the catwalk, amid pretty purple lights. She made her way to the stage and people clapped, and Dipper smiled at the others.

“See, everyone is really cool, you’ll have no problem getting applause.”

That seemed to calm them. Dipper watched between the curtains as the woman danced, a few of the others joining him. She was a bit shaky at points, but good, and received a fair amount of approval. She bowed and then hurried backstage, palms sweaty.

“You did good!” Dipper assured her, while she pointed out every single thing she did wrong. “No, hey, none of them noticed that stuff. You looked great. Relax.”

It wasn’t much longer before the next person was being called out.

Bill was confident as it got closer and closer to his turn. Until finally he was next, and he gave himself a once over before looking at Dipper. “Here I go!”

“Yep, here you go!”

The lighting turned eerie, quiet music playing. “And now, our succulent creature of the night… Shimmer.”

Bill strode out in calm, silent steps. A hush went over the crowd, watching in wonder as the tall man walked up to the pole, not making a sound despite the height of his heels. His hips swayed and his eyes gleamed, watching them closely.

Once both hands were on the pole, Bill lowered his head, and even the music went quiet. Then it burst into a crescendo, building up to a rapid beat as red light bathed the stage, and he spread his wings.

With no warning, he leaped, pulling himself skyward, and the music pounded in everyone’s chests like a heartbeat as he climbed. Within seconds, he was tipping backward and gracefully flipping down, catching the pole again with one hand and twirling around it. He seemed to almost float, easily and slowly moving through the air, seeming to need only one limb to hold onto the pole without falling.

Dipper watched with fascination at how the other moved, he’s seen it before but Bill was really going all out tonight, and with that outfit and the lighting, he looked positively attractive and dangerous. Like a predatory bird, drawing in his prey before striking.

He finally hit the ground, heels clicking, and tossed his head; he had braided his hair, and the braid swung with the motion. His sleek muscles flexed, swinging his body to the beat, as he arched his back and grinded his hips forward against the pole. His slender wings furled in close to his body, and the crowd recovered from their surprise at last, cheering for him and clapping, but he wasn’t done. They opened again, the music slowing, and he flapped them slowly as he lifted himself up, one leg curling around the pole and the other stretching out, curving just so to show off its muscle, as Bill leaned back so far he was able to rest his shoulders against the metal, one hand sliding down to support him and the other going to his mouth, fingers teasing over his lips as he gave his audience a hungry look. He showed his fangs, letting himself swing around so everyone could see. His forked tongue darted out to lick over his teeth.

Dipper had to look away, heat tingling in his body. Maybe he was just hypersensitive to Bill after so much time around him, but he could swear he smelled his pheromones even from here.

The incubus twisted to face upright again, continuing his routine for another good minute before the song finally faded out, and as it ended, he leapt from the pole and swept his wings down, remaining airborne for a moment before landing, taking a knee and letting his wings drape down around him, and the lights dimmed and turned off. For a couple seconds, all was quiet. Then there was thunderous applause, cheering and whooping, and the demon grinned.

He straightened and curtsied, saying, “Thank you,” before twirling and strolling confidently back through the curtain.

The other dancers clapped him on the back and praised his performance, and he just laughed it off, saying it was no big deal. And then Dipper was right in front of him, eyes intense, and Bill tilted his head curiously. The human grabbed his waist and pulled him against him before kissing him, hard.

Bill eagerly kissed back, and when Dipper leaned back for breath, the demon smirked. “So I guess you liked that?”

“You looked so good.” Dipper's hands roamed down, before he got a hold of himself and backed away. They were near the others, after all. “Great job. I think you've got the win pretty much in the bag.”

“You think? I don't know, there's a lot of talent here today.”

“They loved you.” Dipper fidgeted, looking Bill over, the faint sheen of sweat on his skin, how he was breathing a little more deeply than usual... Dipper took Bill's hand and led him away. Bill followed, inhaling Dipper's scent, which was ripe with hormones. The man was aroused. They took advantage of the dark to slip through the main room and over to the private rooms, where Dipper shoved Bill into the first open one he saw and locked the door behind them.

“Okay, you  _ really _ liked that,” Bill laughed as his partner turned to face him.

A couple quick steps and Dipper was throwing himself into his arms, kissing Bill and pressing their hips together. Bill rocked his hips, quickly realizing the other was hard, and he couldn't stop the pleased hum that escaped him.

“You were amazing, and... and I couldn't stop looking at how you moved, so graceful, it reminded me of our nights together, and well... Heh.” Dipper chewed on his lip. “Yeah.”

“And now you've gone and got turned on. It's alright, though. I totally understand.” Bill lowered his hand, slipping it between their bodies to palm the other. “We should take care of this, don't want to have it bothering you when you go back out to keep dancing.” He dragged his thumb slowly along Dipper's length, feeling it straining against those pretty panties.

“Nn...” Dipper's legs trembled, and his hands gripped Bill's sides for balance. “Of course... let's do that.”

Bill's voice was husky in his ear as he replied, “Very well.”


	16. Secret Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut. Enjoy.

Dipper was impatient in sliding Bill’s top off and tossing it aside, hungrily kissing him as he did. His fingers made their way to Bill’s neck, taking off the bow tie and dropping it. He backed him up, dropping his mouth to nip at his throat, and heard the demon purr.

Bill’s hands cupped Dipper’s butt, pulling him close, playfully easing the fabric down.

Dipper’s hands dropped, going to Bill’s panties and tugging them down. He lowered himself, pulling them all the way down Bill’s legs, over his sleek boots and then off. He straightened up and then just took in the sight of Bill, standing there naked save for his boots, skin glistening, makeup still flawless. His mouth went dry and his cock throbbed.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed.

“I know.” Bill smirked at him, and Dipper’s own underwear was off in seconds. He burned with lust for the other, and he made sure he knew it, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their bodies flush together as he kissed him.

Bill rubbed back against him, hands back to teasing Dipper’s backside, fingers stroking and nails just barely scratching. Dipper reached down, grasping their cocks together, stroking clumsily. “I want you,” he whispered. “Please…”

“No need to beg, love. You can have me.” Bill stepped back from him, and Dipper whined at the loss. Bill sat on the wall seat, raising his legs and setting his feet on the seat too. He got comfortable, then spread his legs open. The lewdness of the gesture made Dipper blush harder, and Bill showed him his hand, as his fingers were magically coated with lube.

Dipper went weak at the knees. He’s only been able to top Bill a couple times, and each time it gave him such a rush. He watched Bill work a slender finger between his legs, easing it inside him slowly. His mismatched eyes stared into Dipper’s, pupils large, wanting. Dipper’s fingers clenched as Bill took his time in loosening himself, but he didn’t tell him to speed up, enjoying the show. He could see precum at the demon’s tip.

When Bill slipped in a second finger, he softly sighed Dipper’s name, and the human shivered. Unable to help himself, Dipper got down on his knees in front of him, leaning in close to kiss along his inner thigh, very close to where Bill’s hand was working. Bill’s scent was so strong here, and Dipper’s entire body nearly ached with need.

“Easy, babe…” Bill’s free hand stroked Dipper’s hair. “Almost done.”

Even that simple touch made Dipper’s skin prickle with heat. He tried to just take deep breaths and relax, but that just caused him to inhale more of Bill’s pheromones, kicking his pulse into overdrive.

Bill moved on to his third finger, licking his lips and holding his legs a little further apart. “Mm, Dipper, I can’t wait to feel you inside me…”

Dipper snapped. The moment Bill withdrew his fingers, Dipper grabbed him, lifting him and moving to sit on the seat instead, pulling Bill roughly onto his lap. Bill adjusted quickly, standing on his knees so he could apply a coat of lube to Dipper’s cock, then he was guiding the man to his entrance, sliding onto him.

“Nngh, Bill…” Dipper shuddered, Bill just felt so _good_. So hot, putting just the right amount of pressure on him… His hips twitched with the effort of not just thrusting into him.

Bill bottomed out with a low moan, holding on to Dipper’s shoulders. Dipper panted, brushing their lips together. Bill rocked his hips, giving himself a good stretch, and Dipper tightened his grip on Bill’s sides.

“Ride me,” he practically begged.

Bill chuckled and moved, his powerful legs lifting him up and down. He moved until Dipper almost slipped out, then thrust back down, taking him in deep again. Dipper’s head spun with pleasure, and he buried his face against Bill’s neck, kissing and licking the heated skin.

“Mm, Dipper…” Bill’s hands were gentle as he moved them down from Dipper’s shoulders, over his chest and then under his arms, going around to rest on his back. “I love how you feel inside me.”

Dipper grunted, moving a little harder to meet Bill’s movements. “A-and I love how you feel around me.”

Bill bent down, and Dipper met his lips. He closed his eyes, drinking in the other’s pleasured moans, hips bucking every time Bill put a little more weight on him. Even when they separated for breath, Dipper was brushing their lips together, wanting to be as close as physically possible.

If Bill was tired from his routine, he certainly wasn’t showing it. His rhythm was perfect, firm and somewhat quick, following the music playing in the room. Dipper could feel his edge approaching fast.

“Bill, I’m close,” he murmured against heated skin.

“Me too… Oh, you get me so hot, nn…” Bill was very vocal tonight, and Dipper groaned quietly. “You’re so perfect… Could you help me out?”

Dipper was confused for a moment, but then his hazy mind registered the hard cock being rubbed against his stomach, leaking pre against his skin. He nodded, swallowing thickly before wrapping a hand around it.

Bill shivered, sounding out his approval. Dipper was just barely starting to stroke him when Bill’s body tensed, and he bit down hard into the crook of Dipper’s neck to keep from crying out as he came.

Dipper cried out instead, but the sudden pain was enough of a jolt that it pushed him over, and he finished inside the other.

Time seemed to slow, as the two caught their breath and recovered. Dipper slumped forward, letting go of Bill’s cock. He lifted his hand, idly licking it clean.

Bill grasped Dipper’s face, pulling him in for a very sweet kiss. “Got it out of your system now?”

“Yeah. You did well.” Dipper nudged Bill so he got up, and withdrew from him. He sank back down onto the chair, and Bill settled back down on his lap, resting his head against him.

“Thank you. Think I’ll win?”

“I’m sure you will.” Dipper watched Bill’s leathery wings as they moved forward, draping around him. He kissed one.

“Mm. How long can we sit here before they miss us?”

“They’re probably already wondering where we went.” Dipper shifted his weight, and Bill climbed down from him. Bill used magic to clean the fluids off them, and then they got dressed. They helped each other smooth out their clothing and fix their hair. Then they just held hands for a moment, admiring each other before sharing one more kiss, and then they left the room.

Amateur night was still happening. The woman with the feathers was gracefully swishing her plumage around, looking like a strutting bird. It was quite a flashy show. Dipper and Bill avoided notice as they crept into the backstage area and slipped into the dressing room.

“Oh there you are!” one of the earlier dancers exclaimed. “We were wondering where you went.”

“Something came up,” Dipper said vaguely, sitting down and using a hairbrush to properly fix his hair. Then he saw that some of his makeup had rubbed off and got to cleaning it up.

Bill did the same, humming innocently.

“I bet something came up alright.” There were several giggles.

Dipper rolled his eyes, and Bill barked out a laugh.

“I guess I’m just… irresisti- _Bill_ ,” he sang.

Dipper slapped down his eyeliner pencil. “Get the fuck out.”

The others laughed, and Bill batted his eyelashes at Dipper. “Aw don’t be like that.”

Dipper tossed a ribbon at him. Bill caught it and elegantly tied it around one of his wrists. He held his arm out and admired it. “Aesthetic.”

Dipper shook his head, but he was laughing too. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Maybe but I’m the idiot you fell in love with.”

That declaration was met with aws.

“Who said romance was dead?” Rose said.

“So, uh… Shimmer?” one of the amateurs asked nervously. “Or Bill? Whichever…”

“Bill’s fine,” Bill replied, turning to her. “Yes?”

“How did you do that thing with the wings? That was really impressive.”

“The wings? Oh, you know, I just… Used them.” Bill opened them, which startled almost everyone, since they hadn’t even been present a moment ago.

“Whoa! They’re real?”

“Yep! Come here, see for yourself.” Bill let the curious humans come over and feel his wings, turning them about, looking at the patterns and lines of vessels under the membranes.

The dancer who had asked about them was amazed. “So, these are actual wings… So is everything else real? Your fangs, and forked tongue?”

Bill smiled, showing his teeth. His incisors were sharp, and he opened his mouth, flicking his tongue out. He wiggled one point of it, then the other.

There were excited shouts, and Dipper laughed at the attention Bill was receiving. He was so glad he lived in Gravity Falls, where a literal demon could be themselves and be admired for it.

“You aren’t human, are you?” someone asked Bill.

“Nope. I haven’t exactly tried to hide it but I don’t go around advertising it. But no, I’m not a human. I’m thousands of years old. I’m an incubus.”

There were awed gasps and murmurs, and Bill ended up getting asked more questions. Dipper was soon done grooming himself, just watching Bill talk to his new fans.

Finally all the amateurs were done with their performances, and everyone was called back out to be seen together. The announcer went down the line, asking for people to cheer for who they liked. The first four got varying amounts of applause. Then it got to Bill and the place nearly shook from the roars and applause. Bill flushed and waved.

Dipper nodded in approval. Bill pretty much had it in the bag. The announcer moved on down the line, but no one got the same amount of response as Bill.

“Well folks, the crowd has spoken. Looks like Shimmer will be joining our team.”

Everyone clapped, and Bill shook hands with the other dancers, accepting their congratulations. A few seemed downhearted, but mostly they were happy for him. Then all the members of the club came out to congratulate him too.

He couldn’t stop grinning, shaking hands and exchanging hugs, and then they left, leaving only him and Dipper on the stage.

“Thank you-” Bill started, then said, “Can I get a microphone?” Dipper raised his hands helplessly, and Bill just decided to shout. “Thank you, everyone! I’m so happy to be here and I promise that you won’t regret choosing me! And now, Pulsar and I would like to show you all a dance you’ll never forget!”

That was met with interest, and Bill turned to Dipper as the lighting changed to soft blues and purples. The two were a bit tired from earlier but once their eyes met, it was like being supercharged with energy. The music that started up only helped invigorate them, and they joined hands and danced together, close and intimate, grinding and licking their lips as if about to devour each other.

Dipper spun and put his back to Bill’s front, slowly swaying and pressing back against him. He turned his head, and Bill lowered his own to kiss his forehead, hands possessively trailing over his stomach and grasping his hips. They moved to the pole, both of them mounting it, and they elegantly continued their dances, each easily slipping above or under the other as needed to perform. They twisted their way up like a rope, and once at the top, hooked their legs together and spun back down, arching their backs in mirror copies of each other.

They were like a pair of snakes in the way they circled and swayed, hardly looking away from each other, and when they did, it was to give the audience menacing looks. Their routine began to shift, from a dance of equals to something a little more primitive, Bill taking on a dominant role and Dipper frequently backing away from him, though he was challenging about it.

The demon pursued, and they gallivanted around in circles, Dipper leaping and spinning and Bill lunging, each time missing him, but he was getting closer and closer. The music was speeding up and they moved faster to match it, Dipper feeling Bill’s nails grazing him, and he did his best to stay out of his reach, even climbing the pole again. He was followed, so he smoothly flipped down, to brief applause. He was backed against it, Bill taking hold of his wrists and raising them, pinning them to the metal. He leaned in close, wings flaring, and whispered, “Mine.”

“Yours,” Dipper replied, giving in and tilting his head as Bill leaned in for a kiss, and the incubus shielded them from view with his wings as the music reached its final peak and then faded out.

The club patrons cheered, and the dancers separated, waving to them and collecting the money that had been thrown to them. Then they hurried to the back, and club activities resumed.

“You two need to chill,” Vertigo said once Dipper was sitting down.

“Nah,” Dipper replied. He grunted when Bill seated himself in his lap and picked up a hairbrush. With nothing better to do, Dipper rested his arms around his waist. “They really liked us.”

“Oh yeah, they loved you. Boners popping left and right, and though it’s not as obvious, I’m sure plenty of people got wet too. Nearly everyone I saw was blushing. You two have serious talent. And welcome aboard, Bill. What an entry.”

Bill laughed. “Thank you. I thought they’d like that. And dancing with Dipper is a lot of fun.” He had pulled his hair out of its braid to groom it.

“He’s a great partner. But I do hope you plan on dancing with more of us than just him.”

“Of course I do. I work here now and I want to get to do shows with all of you.”

“And sooner or later, you will. Alright I need to get a drink, I’ll see you guys later.” He headed out.

Bill kept brushing his hair. “What a successful first dance. I can’t wait to see how they respond when I get even better.”

Dipper chuckled. “You like getting our guests sexually frustrated, huh?”

“You know it! Hey pass me that hair band, I’m just gonna tie this into a ponytail.”

Dipper gave him the requested item, and then just let himself get lost in his thoughts as Bill worked. Spending his club nights working alongside his lover. Could things get any better?


End file.
